


The Hatake-Umino Arrangement

by FridayKnights



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: In order to restore peace across the country Prince Kakashi and Prince Iruka must marry, whether they like it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The scene where Kakashi finds out about the marriage happens a few days before Iruka finds out, I'm mentioning it now for clarification!)

"There's no way around it." Ikkaku had paced the perimeter of the meeting room at least a hundred times with his chin in hand. "We must wed off our son."

"But our son, the prince.."

"He will become king in order to restore peace. We must join ties with the Hatake clan. It's the only way to avoid war." He stopped to rest upon the windowpane. His eyes glanced quickly over the land of water. The beautiful oceans and ports that surrounded the large village were second to none. Only the land of fire beat it in size, but no ocean or seafood dish could compare.

The land of fire was known for its vast forest, their animals and beautiful terrain. The country was a sight to see, with its tall trees and soft grass that was greener than the mind could imagine. The cities were large and modern, technology was new to the land of fire but evenly distributed throughout the towns. It was chic, almost. To some it was like stepping into the future, but without the flying cars and talking robots.

In comparison, the land of water was much more simple. Technology was only used throughout the royal family, mostly for communications with other countries, it lessens the need to send soldiers out on needless missions with scrolls filled with nonsense.

The country was more traditional in many  ways. The townspeople tended to catch their own food, or sell it- mostly both. Some really did lead simple fish merchant lives while others hunted deer and fox on the outskirts to put meat on the table. There were an abundance of farms and mills located all over the country. Ninety percent of food and drink was homegrown and fresh. It was just how the land of water worked. God had gifted them with good soil and a lovely ocean, there was no need to go anywhere else for food.

 

Water and Fire were opposites, really, but they held the most political power out of all the countries. The Hatake clan had their grips around the land of fire for over a hundred years, while the Umino clan discovered and built up the land of water many years before that. The oldest and the most influential clans needed to come together, in power, numbers, and strength, to halt the upcoming war. If they could somehow join forces and coexist as one, maybe the other royal families would be able to work with them, and not against them. It was not a hidden fact that the Hatake clan and the Umino clan could never see eye to eye in terms of political affairs. They had completely different views and often bumped heads at diplomatic conferences. Most of the other nations didn't bother with the land of fire, they were too big and too powerful, too stubborn and toxic in their views. The nations didn't mind working with the Umino family, they were open minded and very committed to their citizens. But the other families were still wary due to their large size and political power. 

It truthfully was all about power, who would stand on top and sit on the biggest throne? Currently, it was Hatake Sakumo, with Umino Ikkaku only a thread behind him. Personally,  both kings were on good terms, it was the Uchiha delegates that Ikkaku couldn't stand. The Uchiha's were the brains behind it all, and when they weren't listening he took it upon himself to befriend King Sakumo.  

Umino Ikkaku had an idea.

"But truthfully, how will marrying off our dear Iruka solve anything?" His wife had asked with worry in her voice. Kohari sipped her tea with a very concerned look. Her tea had long gone cold, but it was her only form of distraction.

"I'm sure the other families will not like the idea of the two clans marrying their son's off to each other, mostly because it will increase their wealth and power, but..." Ikkaku smiled then. "We'll have the sons set positive examples of two countries - who seemingly hate each other - coexisting in peace. If we can achieve that, the other royal families may just agree to work with us both, we just need to prove that the Hatake clan in worth trusting."

Kohari nodded her understanding, but her face still showed her worry. "But to marry our son off to another man.."

"Does that bother you?" He asked. "It isn't as if Iruka has shown any interest in women, he'll be turning twenty soon and he hasn't so much as looked at a women."

"I'm aware of that, but my worry stems from what _others_ will think. Gay marriage is perfectly legal here, and almost everywhere else. But if I'm not mistaken, it's still a hot topic in the land of fire. I don't think they've made it legal yet."

"Oh, my dear wife." He stepped in front of her and kissed her temple. "I'm one hundred steps ahead of you."

 

* * *

 

 

Hatake kakashi was just a young man who had no desire to become king. He hung out in gay bars and nightclubs, and got pleasantly drunk until till his servant, who was really more of a friend to him, dragged him home by his ear . He felt bad for Tenzou, having to drag him along everywhere he went because it was what his father ordered, but he didn't feel _that_ bad. Tenzou got a nice paycheck for it.

Royalty or not, kakashi should still be able to have fun. While his father didn't object to Kakashi's outings, he wasn't fond of where Kakashi often ended up. His feet always lead him to the south district, or as some would call it the gay district, on the other side of town where all the gay bars and clubs were. It wasn't illegal to run such facilities mainly because the country made money off of them, but you'd never find two men or two women holding hands outside of one. It was like asking for stones to be thrown at you, and even with all the rally's and kakashi's complaining the Uchiaha Delegates wouldn't budge.

Kakashi knew it wasn't his fathers fault. Sakumo brought up the legalization of gay marriage numerous times and got shot down without the Uchiha's even having a second thought. The other countries frowned upon their negatively traditional views and commented _how they could be a country built on technology and scientific experimentation but wouldn't let two perfectly normal individuals of the same gender hold hands in public._ They made a very valid point, too.

"One day when you take over the throne you'll convince them, I hope." His father told him over dinner. It was just them at the table, the only other presence came from the kitchen staff bringing new plates of food and bustling back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen. Poor Tenzou ate with the other staff in the small dining room on the east wing, Kakashi still needed to talk to his father about that.

"Well, hopefully I never become king.. as nice as convincing them sounds. But I don't want the responsibility. Or the ugly Hatake robes that come along with it."

"You'd make a great king. And a great husband to someone..." Sakumo returned his attention back towards his steak. A member of the kitchen staffed asked if the steak was to his liking and he simply nodded and smiled.

"Why do you keep bringing this up? Me being a husband? I'm not marrying some women to further the family bloodline." Kakashi found himself pushing around the food on his plate. This was a conversation he didn't want to have - again.

_Father, with all do respect, I'm not putting my dick inside of some random woman to make everyone else happy. It's not my thing. I respect them and I love them as friends and company, but it's not my sexual preference. Or my romantic preference, really_. He already had the words planned out in his mind, but before he could speak his father finished his food and pushed away his plate.

"Meet me in my private quarters so we can talk freely, just you and I. It's rather important."

"Sure." He blinked. That wasn't what he expected, but okay. "Father, can Tenzou eat in here with us sometimes?"

"Of course, son."

At the very least, Tenzo would be happy to hear that.

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka was a man who took his duties very seriously. His evenings consisted of etiquette classes as well as political lectures consulting of the laws of all the lands. He prided himself on his intelligence and strives to learn more. His parents described him as a well mannered and well spoken child, very respectful and joyful during most occasions, though Iruka can be blunt in his words. Truthfully speaking, Iruka wished he wasn't so uptight and proper. It would be nice to let his hair down and have some fun now and then, but with the name Umino attached to him it was impossible to make genuine friends. His friends were his staff, mostly the cleaning staff that hung around the personal quarters. They saw the collection of Iruka's books and collected trinkets from his travels. One young man in particular, Rei, was who he spent most of his time.

Rei was only a year or two older than Iruka. He was intriguing and admired Iruka and his family as well as a good pieces of literature. His humor was a little dry, but it was the only humor Iruka had the chance to hear. His father was often serious while his mother was soft spoken and honest, she wasn't much for joking. Just like his mother, Iruka was a worrywart.

"I read this piece over the summer." Rei smiled as he passed a thin paperback to Iruka as they ate their lunch in the garden. "Short, but every word is captivating and rich."

"Oh." Iruka mused. He quickly skimmed over the books summary. It wasn't quite his tastes. "A romance novel?"

"With a little bit of suspense. It give the story a nice twist."

"Romance isn't really my thing." He shrugged and put the book by his side. A cup of warm tea quickly replaced the book in his hands. Iruka silently sipped as he eyed the flowers around them.

"It wouldn't hurt to expand your tastes." Rei commented. "It's nice to get lost in a book, even one about romance. I picture myself as the young heroine in the book. She's trying to figure out who's framing her husband for murder. It's... interesting how far someone would go for a person they love."

Iruka watched as the servant sipped his tea. Rei brushed himself off as he stood and bowed to the young prince.

"I must get going, Umino-sama. Another day we can sip tea and chat. As always, the pleasure is mine."

"You're dismissed, Rei-kun. Try and stay out of trouble, we'll chat when we can."

Rei left with a final bow and left Iruka with the paperback. _Who Killed Mika-Kun_? It wasn't a bad idea to read something that wasn't outdated, historical or non-fiction. It might be good for a change. Iruka read the summary again.

_After her husband is accused of killing a young boy in a car crash, Tanaka You must find a way to prove him innocent. With all the evidence pointing towards him, it seems almost impossible to do. But when the young boy, Mika-kun, starts talking to her in her dreams it may just become possible._

"It sounds interesting enough." Iruka said. "I'll try reading some tonight."

"Iruka, my love." Kohari stepped into the garden and greeted her son with a smile. "After your etiquette class, you'll need to meet us in the meetings room. It's rather important."

"Another meeting to sit in on? I know you want me to experience them first hand, but after class I'd like-"

"It's about you, young man. So please be there. Your book can wait."

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi thought his father was playing a prank on him.

"You want to marry me off to another man? And an Umino to boot?" He asked just to clarify. "And you're planing on forcing those rat bastard Uchiha's to legalize our marriage just to do so?"

"That's correct.. well, for the most part."

"Why?"

"Because we must create peace throughout the nation. And that starts with the land of water and our home to become completely civilized with each other."

"Can't we just send them a fruit basket or something? Marriage is a little extreme." Kakashi commented. "Have they even agreed to it?"

"They are the ones who proposed the idea, all we need is the consent of our sons." Sakumo poured himself a glass of something strong and chugged it back. "It's for the greater good. I'll step down, you'll take over and rule this country with the Umino prince by your side. But it goes both ways, you'll have to stand by Umino's decisions just as he will do to you."

"Man..." kakashi sighed and poured a glass for himself. "This war is really going to happen if we don't, huh?"

Sakumo teased. "So you have been listening during the meetings?"

"War isn't a joke, unlike everything else you guys blab on about." He said seriously. "I'd like for it to not come down to that."

"You'll have to get used to wearing the Hatake robes for now. But when you become king, you can always demand for a change of attire."

"As long as I get some say in what they look like!"

"That's my boy!" Sakumo said happily and patted his son's shoulder. "Finally accepting your duty!"

"I'm doing it because I don't want lead my people off into some pointless war, though I still have little interest in becoming king."

"I know, I know." His father sighed and reached for a folder that was on his desk. "Here's the official forms and letters. A photo of the young man, as well as some of his personal information, is inside. If you're truly agreeing to this, everything will need to be signed, stamped and sent back to the land of water."

"Yes, sir." He nodded as the folder was dropped in his lap. Kakashi took the folder with him to his bedroom. He opened it as soon as his door closed behind him.

Kakashi was a little nervous, but that melted away when the photo of the young Umino prince came into view. He had to pick his jaw up off of the ground after a moment. It was then he regretted not going to all of those conferences. He would have tried to marry the guy years ago! 

"Holy shit, he's hot." He mumbled to himself as he plucked the photo out of the envelope. His skin was tanned, his eyes a beautiful shade of brown. They looked so full of life, yet so peaceful and welcoming. A scar ran over the bridge of his nose, and his full lips curled perfectly when he smiled. Prince Umino was one attractive looking guy - or so kakashi thought.

"Probably not gay though.." kakashi thought aloud. "That might be a problem. But the whole marriage isn't out of love, so that may not matter."

He read the Prince's profile.

_Name: Umino Iruka_  
_Age: 19_  
_DOB: march 26th_  
_Hobbies: reading, fencing, gardening and meditation / yoga, reading to the children at the elementary school._  
_Likes: learning new things, reading in the garden, dango, sweets, fishing trips and when people can make him laugh._  
_Dislikes: loud and crowded places, spicy foods, large animals and meaningless conversation._

_Umino Iruka is a very focused and very determined young man. When he has a goal in mind he sets out to complete it with efficiency. He's not the type to lallygag or give up. Umino-sama is very hard working and loyal. He is respectful, well spoken and intelligent. His time is spent gathering knowledge and then spreading it to the young of Water Country. He's open minded and a natural born leader. His duty comes first._

_We do hope that you accept our son, as well as our proposal. The Umino family would be honored to put our differences aside and begin to coexist. Of course, all of finer details will be discussed in person. We can meet here, or our family can travel to you. Which ever you prefer._

_War will wage if we do not make a move._

_Hatake-sama, please respond back soon so we can meet. Any and all ideas are on the table._

_With our children wed we can start a new era. Peace and prosperity will spread across our land and hopefully influence others. Things will not change if they are swept under the rug. The time to act is now._

_\- The Umino Family._

"He seems like a nice enough guy. Let's just hope the Umino family has genuine ideas... after all, there's a reason our families don't mingle well." Kakashi hummed thoughtfully as he looked through the rest of the pages. "Well, the Hatake family consists of mostly assholes, so maybe we're the reason we don't get along."

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka bolted to the meeting room on the west wing of their family home directly after class, just as he was instructed to. He had his usual note taking pad and pen in hand. The prince usually jotted down notes to help him memorize all the information the Umino committee would throw at him. When he walked into the room though, it was just his parents and his uncle - Umino Tenma.

"What's going on here?" Iruka sat as his usual spot by his fathers side. Tenma and his mother sat across from them. He quickly noted the red folder with the Hatake clan symbol engraved on top. It was tucked under his uncles hands.

"As you well know, Iruka, the other countries are threatening us with war." His father spoke first. "And we plan on stopping that."

"How so? We charge head first into their lands and kill everyone in our sights? That'll solve nothing, father! The problem lies in-"

"Young man, let your father finish." Kohari interrupted. Her eyes were dark and serious. Iruka knew to keep his mouth zipped until he was instructed to speak again.

"We plan on changing the minds of the other royal families, but that means we need to get along and coexist with every Land, that includes Fire."

His father looked to Tenma, a stocky dark skinned man with shots, spiky black hair, and he spoke on que.

"We'll need to join forces with the Hatake family to do this. We need to deepen out bond, and learn to exist together in peace. We're hoping to set a good example and change the way the other land's view the Hatake family. In the end, if we are all able to live together in harmony, there will no longer be a threat of war."

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Iruka asked, he really wasn't sure where all of the information was leading.

"We've reached out to the king himself and requested an audience, among other things." He continued. "We've suggested new leadership and new rules. Your father and I would like to wed you to the only son of the Hatake family - Prince Kakashi. You'll be aiding Prince Kakashi in the new ruling of Fire Country. With your vast political knowledge and perfect manners, and Prince Kakashi's popularity, everything will change, we just need King Sakumo to agree."

"E-Excuse me?!" Iruka was red in the face at the mention of marriage. And to a Hatake of all people! "I except my duty as king, but why must I get married to a Hatake?! Homosexual relations aren't even legal in Fire country unless its taxable!"

"The young Hatake is a supporter of that community." Ikkaku assured his son. "All the fine details will soon be worked out, have a little faith in us."

"The plan is to wed the oldest sons and create a new era, one of peace. We're looking to eradicate the Hatake delegates and implement new ways of making laws just as the cloud village does - let the people vote, let them have a say. For so long both of our clans have ruled over our people and they've had no choice but to sit back and accept it." His uncle informed him.

"Our people are well respected and taken care of. We listen diligently to their requests and take them into consideration!" Iruka argued. "Our country is doing fine! The problem is them!"

"The Hatake's are the vast majority of the problem, you're right." The king patted Iruka on the shoulder and told him to calm down. "If they'll accept help from us, a country who is famous for shunning the whole existence of anything Hatake related, and we get them to become a better country as a whole, everyone else will consider actually working with them."

Tenma slid the red folder across the table to Iruka. "This is the profile of Prince Kakashi, written by his father- Sakumo-sama. We need both of your consent on this marriage for the plan to work."

"I'm all about stopping this war." Iruka said as he took the folder in hand. "I think the marriage part is unnecessary and forced, though."

Ikkaku cleared his throat. "A rumor has spread about the young prince being homosexual. His father seems to accept it, but the rest of the delegation  does not, considering they will not make it legal. I've spoken with Sakumo-sama on personal terms and he would like for there to be change. My gut is telling me the Hatake king is just for show. He's a puppet, Iruka. Do you understand? This is why I wrote him personally and requested an audience of just him and his son. It will be off the record and not within an ear shot of his law making committee. If Sakumo is true to his word, and I understand that he may very well be playing us, we can get this to work."

Iruka let the thoughts work around in his brain. Arranged marriage wasn't a concept unheard of, and was much more common in royal families than not. The proposal wasn't a shock to Iruka at all. Him marrying another man was the shocking part, especially because that man was a god damned Hatake! Iruka did trust his father, though. His mother was silent but nodded her approval when Iruka looked over at her. He opened the folder and looked at the young Hatake prince's photo.

He was... okay to look at, Iruka thought. His hair was untamed, wild and silver, but that was a Hatake thing. His eyes were cold and distant, he wasn't smiling and looked rather bored in the photo. A scar ran over one of his eyes and reached down a good portion of his cheek. The prince had a rather permanent bitch face, Iruka assumed. That didn't leave him with a good impression. Kakashi, _that was his name_.. Iruka turned the photo over and noticed the date on the back was over a year old.

"Hm.."

_Name: Hatake Kakashi_  
_Age: 21_  
_DOB: September 15_  
_Height/weight: 181cm, 68kgs_

_Kakashi-San is a rather laid back young man, but he's very intelligent and quick on his feet. Just like his mother he has a knack for writing. I've seen his works, and they're beautifully written and unique. Hundreds of times I've suggested he publish them, but he's refused. My son is outspoken at times, but he's very firm in what he believes in. He's willing to fight for what he thinks is right and will not give up. I've read about your son, Ikkaku-sama, they have that in common._

_My son knows his duties, and though he isn't crazy about them he will step up and do what is asked of him, that's the kind of man he is. At all costs he would like to avoid war, just as I would._

_You've asked for an audience and I humbly accept._

_I hope it isn't too much of me to ask to meet at your family home. If you visit here nothing about our meeting will be private, but I trust in you that it will be the latter if we make the two days travel to see your family._

_Kakashi has never been to the land of water. He's not yet admitted it to me, but he's been researching your land. He seems particularly enthusiastic about the artwork and the seafood. Also, he's very curious about the young Prince Iruka. He's asked me to convey a message to him that will be separately enclosed._

_I do hope that the Prince will show my son around! I'll be bringing him and my most trusted guards along. We'll arrive within two to three days from when this envelope arrives._

_\- King Sakumo_

"May I be excused?" Iruka mumbled softly as he flipped to the back and saw the envelope with his name on the front. "I'll read over everything in my private quarters, but I will not sign anything until I meet Prince Kakashi. Hatake-sama has informed me of the private letter from his son, which I will read on my lonesome."

"That is fine, Iruka." His father gave him a supportive smile. "You're dismissed. Thank you for your time."

 

Iruka barely made it past his door before he ripped open the envelope. He flicked the light on then proceeded to sit on the edge of his bed and read what the young prince wrote for him.

_Iruka-sama, I must say you look rather charming in the photo your father sent. Your smile is unlike any other, and your eyes are mesmerizing. You're wonderful to look at. I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine when we meet in a few days._

_I will be honest, I was shocked at the proposal. In my home country something like this would be looked down upon, which I plan to change if our plan comes together. If you've heard anything about me, rumors I mean, please disregard them and not be biased. I'd like it if you get to know me first before you start to dislike me. I hear I'm an acquired taste in more ways than one._

_Anyways, I've been looking things up online. I know technology isn't big over there but I've found some pretty cool things about your country. The art is beautiful! I had no idea you were so famous for watercolor paintings and sculptures. I've read novels from a few Water-Born authors and they were exquisite. It's old fashioned and raw, and I love that. Your father said you're big on reading, too?_

_Most of my reading material is smutty manga these days, but if you're into poetry like I am maybe we can bond over Raven Till. She's a poet from a small sister village of iron. Such amazing talent! Read up on her so we can have something to talk about. Unless you're into music, your father didn't say. I play an instrument, don't know if you're into that either. Or if you play._

_See, I've never done fencing or yoga. I don't fish either. I've hunted before but I didn't enjoy it.. take me fishing or something. I'll teach you how to play the kazoo. (I'm joking, I play the guitar. Just like my mother did.)_

_I do hope we get along, and that you end up finding me just as charming as I find you._

_\- Kakashi_

_P.S. please don't call me Hatake-Sama or anything like that, I don't like it much. Kakashi is fine. We'll be getting married as it is._

"He sounds like an ass, I already hate him." Iruka said behind the thick blush on his cheeks. "A very cute, insufferable ass.. I may just grow to like him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, they fight, they... kiss and make up (I'm bad at summaries. Enjoy!)

Traveling to the land of water was a new experience for Kakashi. Of corse, Tenzou was there by his side just as any loyal assistant would be, and his fathers best guardsmen escorting them. Their horse driven carriage was a new experience, too. Kakashi rarely left the village and when he did it was usually on foot or horseback, he never traveled more than a few hours away to visit the small towns that surrounded the capital.

It was nice to get away, though. He watched as the trees thinned, and the forest became more bare. The land surrounding them was lush, but nothing compared to that of Fire country. The trees were different, thinner at the trunk with wider leaves, and bushes full of red and black berries. It was beautiful, more out of a movie than it was realistic, truthfully. Birds chirped overhead, deer and other various wildlife poked there heads around trees and bushes, they looked to be greeting their guests and welcoming them to the land of water.

Kakashi lost count of how many lakes and small ponds he had seen during his travel. He didn't know one place could hold so much water, but.. it was the land of water, it'd be dumb to say he was surprised by it. The only downfall was mosquitoes! The poor prince must have had sweet blood, he easily had ten mosquito bites while Tenzou had one.

As the neared closer he noticed a popular swimming hole. Kids and adults alike were in their swimming trunks and jumping into the water. They splashed, laughed and dashed around in the freshwater, they didn't seem to have a care in the world. Some children raced to see who was faster, some of the parents just soaked and attempted to relax. It was nice to watch.

Kakashi had never swam in anything other than the family pool. Maybe Iruka would take him for a late night dip. Preferably skinny dipping, but Kakashi knew his head would  probably explode if he saw Iruka naked. His tanned skin glistening under the moonlight. His long hair, damp and dropping down over his shoulders. His perfectly sculpted ass-

"You're thinking of gross things again." Tenzou punched Kakashi in the arm, and hard. "Young master, please keep your mind clear of such nasty things."

"You have no idea what I was thinking." Kakashi rubbed the fresh bruise on his arm and sulked.

"I've known you a very long time, I know exactly what you're thinking."

 

  
The Umino Estate was... breathtaking, to say the least. The large gates that surrounded the estate were a pastel blue with waves engraved all the way around it's base. When the gates opened, they were escorted out of the carriage and down a marble pathway. To the right was a water large fountain, a mermaid looked as if she was blowing streams of water out of her mystical horn, while the small fish around her sputtered water from their fins. Kakashi had never seen anything like it in his life. An identical fountain was on the left. All around the courtyard were small trees, bushes and various flowers. Not only was it heavily to look at, but the smell of lavender and rose was twice as nice.

The guards at the front door greeted them with a respectful bow. They wore heavy armor with the Umino crest painted brightly on their chest. The doors opened outward and the Hatake's took a step back.

Ikkaku, his wife, and their son all stood on the other side in their formalwear. Ikkaku wore a blue and white robe with their family chest over his heart, and a large kasa hat. His wife, Kohari, in a similar attire, yet Iruka wore no hat, just his robe with the family crest. Iruka's hair was braided back neatly, and the braid laid over his left shoulder. It was longer in person. He looked rather nervous though, and his eyes were anywhere Kakashi was not.

Kakashi was also dressed in his God forsaken family robes. They were black and grey, and looked more like more a samurai's attire than anything else. It fitted tightly around the waist with a white sash, and was wide at the legs. The Hatake symbol was plastered over the back in large white lettering. It was hard to miss. Kakashi hated their tradition clothing, and his thin black slip on shoes were far from comfortable.

"I'm happy to see you're well, Hatake-sama." Ikkaku bowed deeply and Sakumo returned the gesture. They both glared at Kakashi who quickly bowed and noticed that Tenzo was already bowed respectfully. He was already making a bad impression.

"Kakashi-kun." Iruka bowed, but his eyes were still averted. "I hope the journey here was joyous for you."

"Oh, yes it was." Kakashi nodded. "It was beautiful… you're breathtaking. Y-your estate is breathtaking, I mean."

He mentally slapped himself, but watching Iruka's face turn bright red made everything worth it. Both of their father's had a slightly disapproving look on their face, but didn't comment.

"I'm glad you think so, Prince Kakashi." Ikkaku just smiled and gestured them to follow him. They were led into a dining hall.

"Lunch has been prepared for us all. Hatake-sama noted that you're anticipating our world famous seafood dishes, Prince Kakashi."

Kakashi thought he was going to cry when the kitchen staff started bringing out plates full of crab, lobster, oysters and calamari. The golden plates were scattered across the center of the table with the side dishes in between. Rice, greens, freshly baked bread and roasted potatoes. Kakashi didn't look twice as the vegetables, honestly. He waited for his plate to be filled by one of the staff members and knew damn well he was drooling.

Iruka was sitting across from him with a disapproving look- it was identical to the one his father made earlier, though he did look more like his mother. Kakashi probably looked like a kid in a candy store, but how could he not? He was excited and had every right to be! Seafood wasn't something he had the honor of having often, even if he was part of a royal family.

"I've never had any other seafood that wasn't a white fish or tuna, so I'm very excited Iruka-San." He told him before taking his first bite of lobster. Tenzou smacked him with a napkin and told him not to eat like a slob, at least that made Iruka crack a smile.

Lunch, to put it simply, was amazing. Kakashi was stuffed and about ready to explode. He could barely move, but he was dragged by the ever present Tenzou down the hall towards the sleeping quarters.

"I've been instructed to drop you off here." Tenzou said. "Iruka-sama will meet with you in a moment, he was speaking with your father after lunch."

"Oh.. well damn, what am I gonna say to him?"

"Just say hello, and let it go from there." He suggested. "He seems like an alright guy. I think he's just nervous about the whole thing. You're the one who wants to spend some alone time with him, this is your chance."

Before Kakashi could say anything else Tenzou was already walking away. Iruka turned the corner just as Tenzou was out of sight. The Umino prince greeted Kakashi with a warm smile. He seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Iruka-San." Kakashi bowed as the prince approached him.

"You can call me Iruka when we're alone, Kakashi."

"Oh." Kakashi found himself blushing a little. "Sure thing, Iruka."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to show you my garden." Iruka walked ahead of him and Kakashi followed obediently. After turning a few corners they made their way into a green house. It was beautiful. Head to toe with flowers and plants Kakashi couldn't even begin to name. There was a few tables and chairs on the grass in front of them. Iruka informed him that the tables were meant for him to sit and study while drinking tea.

"I grow my own tea," he pointed to a row of plants to the far left. "Black tea. A mild blend. I sweeten it with honey. The honey is organic, as well. We have a beekeeper on our grounds."

"That's.. pretty damn cool, Iruka."

"Let's sit, shall we?" He pulled out a chair for himself and patted the seat next to him for Kakashi to join. The young Hatake didn't need to be told twice. "I asked a staff member to bring us a kettle of my homegrown tea. Her name is Tuli, she's very sweet."

"I'm not much of a tea drinker, but I'm sure it's good. We grow coffee beans where I'm from, so that's usually our caffeine of choice. I'm pretty sure my father brought a suitcase full."

"I've.. never had coffee before." Iruka admitted. "I don't drink much aside from tea and water, on occasion I'll have freshly squeezed juice."

"Oh."

Thankfully Tuli cane out with the fresh tea and poured their cups to break the silence that had fallen between them. Kakashi wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff. His outings consisted of bars and clubs, it was too loud to really speak. He'd buy the guy a drink and make out with him in the bathroom. It was so simple before.

"We may just be spending a lot of our time together, that's why I brought you out here." Iruka interrupted his thoughts. "I thought we could speak, alone."

"Right.." Kakashi took a sip of the tea. It was smooth, a mild but sweet taste. It wasn't sweet enough to make him turn his nose, but it was the perfect balance of honey and leave. "This is good, thank you."

"I'm glad.." he paused for a moment. "Should I just ask you things straightforwardly?"

"Y-yeah. You'll ask something and then I'll ask you something. Kinda like 21 questions."

"I've never heard of that."

"You must not leave your estate much."

"Not for personal matters, no." He said. "Only for business."

"Right. So I guess I'll start." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Are you okay with marrying another man?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Are you... gay?"

"I thought it was just one question at a time," Iruka raised a brow and took a sip of tea. "But no, I wouldn't say that I am. Are you?"

"Very much so. What's your preference then? Sexually, I mean."

"I uh," Iruka rubbed at the scar over his nose. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I never really thought about it.. or experimented or anything.. I'm not sure.."

"So you're a virgin? Sorry, one question at a time. It's your turn."

"Are you one?"

"Nah, I have a reputation back home for a reason." Kakashi said, and it only made the young Umino blush harder. "So yay or nay of being a virgin."

"...yes..." he mumbled. "I am."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a duty first kinda guy, I respect that."

"Can we not talk about this kinda stuff, please?"

"Sure, I'm sorry.. wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable." Kakashi drank his tea. "Did that count as a question? Do I get one now?"

"You loose a turn for making it weird." Iruka laughed and it helped to lighten the mood. "Did you bring your guitar? You said you'd play for me."

"I'm a man of my word, it's with my things. Can I make an odd request?"

"I guess so.."

"Will you take me swimming? I've never been in an ocean before. Or to a beach. Oh, and I can't swim very well, so I may need lessons."

Iruka's eyes went wide. He had never been to a beach before? Iruka had practically grew up at the beach! It was his favorite place to be. Then it hit him that they lived in such different landscapes. Water was nothing like Fire.

"Of course. I'd love to take you."

"If I drown, I trust that you'll give me mouth to mouth."

Iruka blushed deeply. "I'll just let you die."

"Oh, Iruka! Leave that kinda talk for the bedroom!" He teased. Kakashi held back his laugh at Iruka's red face. Truth be told, he was starting to like the guy. It was fun to make him blush.

 

 

  
As night fell upon the land, it was time for the royalty to go to bed. A young man with shoulder length black hair that curled at its ends lead Kakashi and Iruka down the hallway to their room. When he stopped in front of the door with not so much as a word to them both, Kakashi wondered where his own room would be. There was another door across the hall, but before Kakashi could ask, Iruka answered. 

"We have to share a room. It's an unfortunate tradition." Iruka informed him. "Our family has always believed that night time brings out a persons true nature, when they're tired and cranky. So we'll be sharing a room, a bed, and a bathroom. I'm not fond of it either, but after today I'm sure it'll be the only time we get to spend with just us."

"I guess I can't opt out."

"I'm not that bad to share a room with, I think." He said. "I've asked my father about your request, and though he's approved it we'll be guarded. Some time tomorrow I can take you to see the ocean."

"Will you be wearing a tight bathing suit?" Kakashi winked and Iruka responded with a punch in the arm.

"Shut up, you baboon."

The room was exquisite and large. The bed was king sized, a pale yellow canopy rested overhead. The walls were eggshell with an aquatic colored trim, various watercolor paintings hung about. Iruka showed him to the bathroom. It was full, a giant tub with a stand up shower off to the side. He noticed the jets on the bottom of the tub and couldn't wait to relax in it. It was also big enough for two people. just the thought of laying in the bath with Iruka was more erotic than it should have been.

"Your clothes are already in the closet. Your assistant, Tenzou-San, had unpacked them for you earlier." Iruka walked him to the closet, a walk in one of course, Kakashi didn't bring much so the closet looked bare. His things were along side a few of Iruka's.

"I wonder where he hid my smutty manga's." Kakashi wondered.

"You won't be reading them, there will be no time."

"Aw, Iruka~ I can still read them at night."

Iruka sighed. "Night time is supposed to be for us. I don't know if you've realized, but I haven't sighed anything yet.. because I wanted to get to know you, hence why we're sharing a room. Please.. I'm asking that you use your free time to convince me you're worth marrying."

"It's not as if you'll ever love me, Iruka. This marriage is much bigger than just us."

"I'm aware." He said. "But I have the feeling you don't need me to change your clan. I'd only be there to make you look good."

"Excuse me?"

"The Hatake's are pushing the buttons of the other nations, and they're sick of it, that's the origin of the threat of war. They think you hold too much power." Iruka sounded far from pleased. "The Umino's may be powerful as well, but we're liked. My father's willing to team up to better your reputation so our people do not get dragged into war. I did not stutter."

"I don't need you to make me look better." Kakashi glared. Iruka may have been right, but the way he made it sound pissed Kakashi off. The Umino Prince didn't understand it all.

"No, but you need us to stand by your side."

"Look, Iruka."Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders. He really wasn't trying to argue. "I think you're a little full of yourself if you think you actually have a choice to marry me. I'm aware you haven't signed anything, but the marriage is just for show. It isn't real. I don't care if you like me or not. We do need you and your family to successfully stop this war. So suck it up. I'm starting not to like you, either."

Kakashi quickly made himself scarce. He changed into his night clothes, just a comfy pair of pants and an old muscle shirty, in the bathroom. He wasn't sure how Iruka would feel about him now, considering they'd have to share a bed. When he crawled into bed after staring at his reflection in the bathroom for a few minutes, Kakashi  noticed that Iruka left the room. After their little argument, he wouldn't be surprised if Iruka left to his own sleeping quarters. After an hour of staring at the door, Kakashi knew he wasn't coming back. So much for tradition.

 

The next morning was awkward as the Hatake & Umino families ate breakfast together. The two prince's were told to sit next to each other, but they ate in silence. The night before was still fresh in their minds. Iruka felt terrible for what he said, and as much as Kakashi knew the other's words were true they still struck a nerve. Everyone else at the table was cheery and bushy tailed. Sakumo noticed his son's off mood first.

"Are you alright, son?"

"Just peachy." He spoke between a bite of his eggs. His eyes stayed glue to his glass of orange juice as he picked at the food on his plate.

"You're awfully quiet, Iruka. Is something bothering you?" Ikkaku sent a worrying looking over to Iruka who smiled in return.

"Just deep in thought. I apologize for making you worry."

"Well, I hope it's cleared within the next hour. We have much to do. After you've changed, please report to our meeting room. You as well, Kakashi-sama. We'll be going over your... arrangements."

"It looks as if you were right, Kakashi-San." Iruka offered a fake smile. "We don't seem to have much of a choice in the matter."

"There is a choice, Iruka." His fathers voice was warning. "You either marry Kakashi-sama and rule by his side in the land of fire, or you'll be leading our people into war. Which do you choose?"

"Iruka-" Kakashi began to say.

"I'm obviously missing a few pieces of the puzzle. My marriage to Kakashi was under the agreement that I'd still be very much in charge of my home land. Since when was me becoming a citizen of Fire in the mix?"

"Our focus is bettering the land of fire to create diplomatic peace. If all the lands can finally coexist, then we've completed our goal." Ikkaku said. "But Hatake-sama needs you. You have the knowledge and manners, he has the name and the power. Together you two will be a force that cannot be stopped."

"We'll speak of this later." The young prince pushed his plate away from him and made way to the exit. Kakashi was quick on his heels, and followed him out into the main hallway.

"What's wrong? You had to have known-" as he reached to grab Iruka by the arm, his hand was slapped away. Iruka stopped abruptly, but didn't make any eye contact with the prince.

"Kakashi, please just let me get showered and dressed into proper attire. We can speak after the meeting. We have lots to talk about."

 

  
Kakashi sat with his father on the opposite side of the table, Iruka and his parents had all the proper paperwork set up in front of them. It was time to talk about the finer details.

"We need to make it look as if you're both at least genuinely interested in each other or the other kings and queens won't fall for it." Koharu was the first to speak. "Arranged marriages aren't uncommon, but they'll know we're up to something if you're married without so much as a rumor of meeting."

"Rumors, huh?" Sakumo held his chin in his hand. "Kakashi, you're good at starting those."

"Not really. I'm just the center of most rumors. I walk into a bathroom and there's a rumor I don't flush the toilet. I limped after stubbing my toe at a club and there was a rumor I had a fake leg."

"I was thinking," the queen continued. "Of Iruka sending letters to you, Kakashi-kun. That'll make people talk. And my son, you'll make a proper visit to the land of fire. Make sure to be seen with your fiancé."

"Also," Ikkaku added. "It wouldn't hurt to show some pda. Get your name out while you're there. Since you'll be moving into the Hatake estate after the marriage, it would be nice to set a good impression of yourself."

"I wouldn't mind making a trip to the schools like I do here," Iruka offered. "I read to them, tell them of the of my family's history, as well the history of our land. I could give a small lecture about the land of water."

"That's a wonderful idea!" His father smiled and patted him on the back.

"When will the wedding take place? And where?" Kakashi asked straight up. "How long do we have to make this work."

"After Iruka's birthday.. a beautiful June wedding. Here, I would prefer, it's beautiful that time of year by the ocean. And the other royal families will be more willing to attend if the wedding takes place by our ocean, I believe. And for a more obvious reason, it's legal here."

"You're right." Sakumo said. "Iruka, I'm more than willing to step down as king and put Kakashi on the throne if you're by his side. There's a rule when a new king is placed, they can pass one law without the committees consent. Please spend some time on a law that will eradicate them. The Hatake's will no longer be puppets to the real family that runs the land of fire from the shadows."

Iruka's eyes went wide. He hadn't realized.. his father mentioned the Hatake's being puppets, but...

"The Uchiha's." Kakashi clarified. "They were the ones who discovered konoha, the capital, but hundreds of years ago we came to an agreement. The Hatake's would be the face, the uchihas would be the brains, but it's turned into puppet and master. We either find a way to legally cut the strings, or..."

"We'll have no choice but to assassinate them all." Sakumo finished without hesitation.

"If we mess around and piss them off, we'll be in danger."

"Our most fearsome enemies are the ones we share a home with."

"Then.. I guess we have a lot of people to please, Kakashi." Iruka said. "We have a lot of work to do."

 

 

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you last night." Iruka apologized with his head hung low. He stood by the bed where Kakashi sat. "I.. should have known better. I take etiquette classes, and yet I was ignorant to how my words would effect you. I'm deeply sorry."

"You were right, though." Kakashi patted the mattress beside him. "Just sit down. It's been a long day."

"I still owe you a trip to the ocean."

"Yes, but I'll be here a few more days. We have time."

"I just.. I don't have many friends.. even with classes I don't always know how to talk to people. Father made me take them because of how blunt I can be, he said my mouth will get me into trouble." Iruka sat beside him and started to fidget with the hem of his baggy sleep shirt.

"You must not leave the estate much." He teased.

"Only if duty calls. I know no one personally outside of my family home. I.. honestly don't have any friends." He confessed. He looked over to Kakashi with a sad look in his eyes. "I've.. never even kissed anyone before."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"You'll be my first."

"That's.. almost hard to believe."

"Why's that?" Iruka asked, genuinely curious.

"You're.. how do I say it.. Iruka, you're extremely attractive. I almost passed out from blood loss when I first saw your picture. I didn't think you were real."

"R-Really?"

"Hell yeah. You're fucking beautiful."

"I.. I have a request."

How could Kakashi say no when Iruka had such a deep blush on his face?

"What is it?"

"Can we practice?" Iruka asked. "Kissing, I mean."

"You're going to be the death of me, but yes." Kakashi freed Iruka's hair from its pony tail and tucked a few stands behind his ears. He smiled as he leaned in for the kiss. "Relax, go with the flow."

"Ok.." Iruka was viably nervous, but he closed his eyes when his lips pressed against the other's.

Kakashi's lips were warm and full. He sucked gently at Iruka's bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape. The sound went right to Kakashi's groin. Even though it was clear that it was Iruka's first kiss, something about it was still passionate and raw. Iruka kissed him like nothing else in the room mattered.

The kiss was obviously an inexperienced one, but it still made Kakashi's head rush knowing he was Iruka's first. He had no plans of going any farther than a kiss tonight, but Iruka seemed willing. His hand was rested on Kakashi's thigh; his thumb gently caressing the cloth over his skin, yet Kakashi could still feel the warmth of his hand.

He was surprised when Iruka was the one to deepen the kiss. It was a little sloppy, but Iruka was trying so hard and damn it was kinda hot. He moaned softly as Kakashi sucked on his tongue, his hands began to roam but he stopped when he came into contact with the soft skin under Iruka's shirt.

"You can use a little more tongue, you know.." Kakashi mumbled against the Prince's kissed swollen lips.

"Like this?" Iruka attempted the kiss again with Kakashi's suggestion he mind.

"Not that much, but you're getting there." He couldn't help but chuckle. "God, you're so cute."

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

And Kakashi did, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors I may have missed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do some bonding.. they start some rumors..

"Wow." Kakashi was truly in awe.

The ocean seemed to stretch beyond the horizon. With the sun rising, the water scattered different shade of blue, orange and red. He watched as the waves crashed against the shore. A few small crabs danced around the sand with each other.

Kakashi had never felt sand under his  feet before. It was a new feeling under his toes, but he enjoyed it. The sand was soft and cool on his soles. Between the smell of the ocean, the soft morning breeze and sand under his feet, Kakashi had never been more relaxed. With Iruka by his side, it was only ten times better.

"Isn't it nice?" Iruka asked. He was sifting the sand through his toes with a blissful look on his face. A part of him wanted to hold hands with Kakashi, but it was too soon, right? "The beach is my favorite place to be. I'm happy you get to see it with me."

"Is the water cold? I kinda wanna jump in!"

"I'm sure it's freezing, it's only the beginning of spring. My birthday is coming up soon, too. About a month away."

"I may not see you again until before our wedding. But, we'll still speak I hope." Kakashi meant it, too. That fact scared him a bit. "I do hope you get to visit my home land. I'd love to show you around."

"I'll write letters like my father suggested. It'll start rumors, I'm sure. Once rumor spreads far enough I may just be able to visit."

"It would be nice if you visited on your birthday, it'll brighten the flame. Then I can show you some of my favorite spots."

"I would love that, but I still expect a present." Iruka smiled. He dragged Kakashi to the edge of the water. He winced as the water touched his feet, it was still cold this time of year. "It's pretty chilly. During the summer the water is the perfect temperature, I assure you."

Kakashi slipped a toe in the water and quickly backed away. "Yeah, I think I'll just stick to looking at the water. I'm not trying to get hypothermia."

"Now, we can't have that can we? Too bad I didn't bring my rod, the fish bite better at dawn."

"I'll have to visit so you can take me out on the Umino yacht. You know, rumors." Kakashi winked. "And when you say your rod, I get very dirty but sexy images."

"You're gross." The prince tried to hide his blush.

"But you like it."

"Don't push your luck." Iruka joked.. He hooked his arm around Kakashi's and smiled as they continued to walk along the water's edge. "We have a few voyeurs."

"Should we put on a show?" Kakashi he smiled suggestively. He leaned in a little closer to Iruka, his lips dangerously close to Prince Umino's ear.

"I think being spotted with someone who isn't my family will spark rumors all on its own," he said. "And we're linking arms, people will begin to talk."

"Will they be disgusted? Seeing the young prince with another man? And my trademark silver hair gives away who I am."

"You're worried, Prince Kakashi? That seems unlike you."

"I'm not worried for my sake, I'm worried for yours. What will your townspeople think of you shaking up with a lowly Hatake?"

"That I'm a rebellious nineteen year old." Iruka answered, he'd thought of the same thing beforehand. Kakashi made a valid point, though prince Iruka didn't think of him as lowly.

"Most people in these parts trust me wholeheartedly . I don't have a good reputation for no reason. I've spent most of my life working towards my citizens trust, as well as their respect. It'll piss off people, but not everyone can be pleased."

Kakashi simply nodded. He pulled Iruka a little close as the cool breeze caressed his skin. He couldn't help but lose himself in Iruka's warmth.

The young Hatake wasn't used to cold weather. Really, it wasn't even cold outside, but it was early morning by the ocean, Iruka explained the temperature drop to him. The land was kept cool by the surrounding ocean. Early mornings were usually cool and breezy, but come afternoon the earth was warm and the air was light. Winter in these parts were awfully frigid and the nights seemed to be never ending.

Fire country was either hot or slightly less hot all year round. Kakashi felt as if he needed a winter jacket. Iruka had on a light wind breaker, but the cool air didn't phase him one bit.

"The winters here are harsh, though nothing compared to the land of iron. It's snowy and sub zero year round over there." Iruka allowed the sudden embrace. He was slightly embarrassed as the teen girls watching them from afar snickered and pointed fingers. Iruka couldn't help but blush.

"I bet it's beautiful down here during the winter time, though. The mountain tops in the distance must be covered in snow, and the beaches and ports dusted white." Kakashi imagined the scenery in his mind. The green grass getting frosted with snow, the streets being filled with young children making snow angels or having snow ball fights. It was nothing like his home, and everything like a movie. He envied all the children who have ever played in the snow.

"A few of the lakes completely freeze over, and many of the youth here enjoy ice skating." Iruka had fond memories of skating himself. "One day we'll have to try it."

"I would fall and break my neck. I think you just want to see me in pain."

"Not true! And don't worry, i would hold your hand the whole time~"

"You're lucky you're cute, Prince Iruka." Kakashi said a little louder than he needed to, but he did so as a couple walked past them. The woman gasped and whispered something to her husband, she kept looking back at the Prince's over her shoulder as they continued to walk down the beach.

Mission: "start rumors" was a success!

 

  
The two made it back in time for breakfast.

Kakashi asked King Ikkaku if he could sit aside from Iruka, and the king allowed it. The father's of the grooms joined each other across from them at the table. Iruka notice his mother was absent from breakfast, but didn't put too much thought into it. Some mornings she visited the orphanages around town and passed out meals to them, or it was possible she was out for breakfast with one of her sisters. Either way, her absence didn't disturb Iruka from eating his omelette.

"So... son." Sakumo wiped his mouth free from crumbs and cleared his throat. "Did you manage to do what we spoke of?"

"I.. honestly have no clue what you're taking about, father.." Kakashi just blinked at his father, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Did you WOO him?!" He whispered across the table. And by whispered, he practically screamed it for everyone - and the staff, to hear! Kakashi was red in the face! Even his ears turned turned a bright red.

"F-Father!"

"You two do seem to be getting along better than yesterday morning." Ikkaku commented, his eyes locked on to Iruka's. "It's best to make a good impression now, he and the King will be leaving tomorrow after breakfast."

"I know that!" Now Iruka was blushing too.

"Well, your father and I will be working hard to plan everything out. We'll keep both of you boys informed."

Iruka knew better than to believe his father's words to their full potential. He'd find out what his father wanted him to know, just as he had done before. He made Iruka believe he'd have a choice in marrying kakashi and then informed him it never truly an option. Iruka would have to keep an ear to the walls around the Umino manner to see what he could hear.

Kakashi was rather skeptical, too. He wasn't new to this whole royalty crap. Kings always kept secrets, it was part of the job. There would be things Iruka and himself would never know, didn't currently know, or would find out when it didn't matter. The Hatake and Umino kings were planning something, that's all Kakashi could conclude.

 

After lunch time Iruka found Kakashi sitting on the grass in the garden. Tenzou was yawning along side him, pouring them both a cup of tea. From what Iruka could smell it was a simple black tea, similar to an earl grey. That Tenzou had good taste! He sat down beside them both.

"Should I get you a cup as well, Iruka-sama?" Tenzou asked as politely as ever, but Iruka declined.

"Thank you, Tenzou-San, but I'm okay at the moment."

"Then should I leave you two alone?" He pointed at the instrument by Kakashi's side. The young Hatake had been reading a thin hard covered book- Iruka noticed the authors name printed in tiny cursive letters: Raven Till.

"If you wouldn't mind." Iruka didn't want to sound rude.

"Not at all, I was preparing to leave as it is." Tenzou rose to his feet and bowed respectfully. "I have matters to attend to with Sakumo-sama. I'll be leaving you in Iruka-sama's hands, please behave Kakashi."

Kakashi was tempted to throw something at him, but settled on rolling his eyes. That guy sometimes..

"So, you had asked me to read up on Raven Till, but I was far too busy to do so." Iruka inched his way closer to the other prince until they were only centimeters apart. Kakashi could smell the soap still fresh on his skill. Iruka was warm and smelled of cocoa butter and Shea. The young Hatake prince found himself breathless and dry in the mouth as they locked eyes.

"Kakashi?" The Umino Prince blinked innocently. "Are you okay?"

"Ah.. yes." He cleared his throat and took a moment to gather his scrambled thoughts. "Would you like me to read you a passage?"

"That would be lovely."

"Pick a number, any number, and I'll read you the poem on that page." He said. "They're all good, I couldn't choose just one to recite to you."

"Hm, how about... 42."

"Good choice, good choice." Kakashi smiled as he flipped through the pages.

The poem was called a midnights dream, Kakashi held the book between his fingers like his life depended on it. Iruka watched him with such passionate eyes, but he forced himself to focus on the printed words.

 _When the clock strikes midnight_  
i dream of better times  
of better things.

 _I fantasize of white lies_  
that you will be mine  
until death comes.

 _When your eyes lock mine_  
i dream of intimate times  
just us two.

 _You're safety in this chaos_  
that's what life truly is  
nothing but despair.

 _I feel alone at night_  
when the bright sun sets   
clouded with fear.

 _My only escape is dreaming_  
of a life with you  
just us two.

 _I'm in one sided love_  
what ever shall I do  
so you'll see?

 _That my dreams at midnight_  
they always consists of you  
for I love.

  
"That was beautifully recited, Kakashi."

Kakashi's voice had been sensual as he spoke. His voice was deep, yet soft as he read off of the page. Kakashi had been convincing in his tone, and spoke as he every word was something he could relate to. Iruka was impressed with both the poetry, and his fiancé's poetic voice. He was truly mesmerized by the Hatake Prince.

"I've read it many times before, I know that one by heart."

"Have you ever experienced unrequited love?" Iruka was curious, Kakashi had spoken as if he were personally effected.

"Not per say, but I understand the feeling of longing for something you can't have." He said. "I often think of my late mother when I read this, minus the part about intimacy."

"She passed when you were young. I remember hearing the news when she fell ill many years ago." Iruka then thought of his own mother. The two of them were not very close, but he couldn't imaging loosing her at such a young age.

"I was nine," Kakashi picked up the instrument by his side and started to strum. "Before then, she had taught me how to play."

Initially, he only brought up the fact he knew how to play simply to impress Iruka. He had never played for anyone who wasn't his mother or Tenzou. Kakashi was a little embarrassed, but as he watched Iruka listen to him play he felt content. Iruka swayed lightly with his eyes closed, he listened to every note from the strings with a warm smile on his face. That smile reminded Kakashi of his mother, who often smiled while teaching Kakashi to read and write music. Her smile would grow by ten folds as he would successfully play a song for her, especially when she was sick and laid up in bed. She had told him many times that he was the light of her life. If only he could feel the warmth of his mother's touch again.

"My mother and I are very similar," Iruka was looking out into the sky, not at anything in particular. "But we butt heads because of it, so I wouldn't say we have a close bond. My father is strict, and purely business. Some days I feel like I'm just a pawn on his chess board. I move where he places me, I serve no other purpose unless father passes away. But.."

"But?"

"With me gone after the marriage, the throne with go to one of his brother's before me. Considering I will be living in The land of Fire afterwords. Unless all three of his brothers pass, as well as him, I'll never be the king of my own land. I'm sure they'd all prefer it that way."

"Why do you think that?" Kakashi asked.

"My Uncle Tenma is next in line if I'm out of the way. Father would much rather have him in charge than me. I.. don't have thick skin. I'm not tough enough on people, but I've never really had the chance to be.. they think I'm soft. That I have no backbone." Iruka was visibly angry. "So I'm a pawn, and that's exactly what I am. Even in the marriage. I'll be your pawn, Kakashi, for you to do with me as you please."

Kakashi ignored his dirty thoughts for a moment. "When you're with me, Iruka, the only one who'll be telling you what to do is you. I'm not in charge of you, just like you're not in charge of me. Got it?"

"I.." Iruka's eyes widened. "Y-Yes, I understand."

"Good. What's a man who has no individuality, anyways? You're more than just your father's son."

"If only that were true."

  
\--

  
Iruka was looking through the shared closet for a change of clothes. Sitting out on the grass while wearing white was never been a good mix. He reached for his formal dinner wear when Kakashi had stopped him.

"Do you always wear that to dinner?" It was a silly white and gold shawl with the Umino crest sewed into the back in baby blue thread. Kakashi would admit that it was beautiful, but still silly to wear every night. Iruka usually wore a white or black button up shirt under it, and black slacks. His parents wore a similar outfit at dinner.

"Yes. Always."

"Why?"

"Because I'm told to." He said as he carefully placed the shawl over his shoulders.

"You know.. you don't have much clothes aside from formal attire." Kakashi pointed out. "Do you have any casual clothing?"

"Um.. my nightwear? I do have an outfit for when I'm gardening, but.."

"Maa, Iruka! Let me dress you for dinner, huh? You can borrow something of mine to wear."

"Oh no, I.. I think I'd get in trouble if I wore something else. Maybe.. another time?" Iruka faked a smile, but Kakashi knew better. The prince was nervous.

"Iruka, when you come to visit me I'm taking you shopping. You're not gonna wear the same three formal outfits. We have to get you some clothes that you actually wanna wear."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin.." Iruka looked down at his feet while play with the hem of his shirt. "But.. it would be nice to wear something different."

"Would it be too much to ask for you to take me out before I go?"

"Where would you want us to go?"

"I was thinking about buying a souvenir before I leave, if that's alright." He stood by Iruka who was looking himself over in the mirror. "And it'd be nice if we were seen out again together, and then you see me off when I leave."

"I will try and convince my father." Iruka let out a soft sigh and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. "I would like it very much if we were able to visit a few shops downtown. I don't get the chance to visit them much."

 

 

Iruka took a deep breath before knocking on his father's door. It was long after dinner time, and the king was in his study room. He beckoned for Iruka to enter. He didn't look pleased as he put down the book. Ikkaku raised a brow as his son walked over to the desk.

"What is it, son?"

The prince bowed before his father and cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a request for an outing tomorrow morning."

"Where and why?"

"To the shops downtown, with Kakashi-kun, before he leaves. I would like for him to leave with a souvenir."

"Hm.." The king pushed the book away from him and stared at his son. "You'd like to buy something for Kakashi before he leaves?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Why are you nervous, Iruka? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! It's nothing like that!" The prince stood up straight and failed to hide his embarrassment. "I just.. would really like to spend more time with him before he leaves. Kakashi-kun mentioned a souvenir and I may have promised him one."

"Well, if it's what Kakashi wants.. I guess I'll allow it."

"Thank you, father."

"Hold on, Iruka." His son stopped at the threshold and looked back at him. "Are you falling for the Hatake prince? Not that it matters, your marriage to each other will happen regardless."

"I... I like him. A lot." Iruka shut the door behind him before he could hear his father's response.

  
Iruka settled into bed next to Kakashi who was reading a book. Something nasty by the way Kakashi was smirking as he read its contents. He'd occasionally look over at Iruka, but the Umino prince had his back facing him. Too bad, but at least the view was nice.

It was weird that they had to sleep in the same room, though it'd be easier after the wedding day. They wouldn't have to experience the awkward first night together. This was a chance for them to get used to being around each other at night. Kakashi didn't mind. Last night was amazing, they kissed till one of them fell asleep. The night before was.. not so amazing. They got into an argument and didn't speak again until the next morning. They kissed and made up- which was the best part.

Now, things seemed to be going well. He enjoyed Iruka's company, and Iruka seemed to enjoy his as well. Kakashi knew he was falling for the prince. Even when he saw the photo of Iruka days ago he had felt something. He swore he had never seen someone so breathtaking. Kakashi knew he was in trouble.

This marriage had nothing to do with love, just like his father had said. Though it'd be nice if they did love each other, and god knows they'll have to convince the other royal families that they are, it was still just a cover up. Iruka had made it clear that he's a man very focused on his duties, and what if Iruka could never fall in love with him? What if Kakashi could never truly fall for Iruka? They'd spend the rest of their lives tolerating each other's existence for the sake of the world. That was fine, they both understood what position they were in, but Kakashi _wanted_ to fall in love. He just doubted he had it in him to do so. A part of him truly believed he was so fucked up he'd never fall in love. It was the karma that came along with being a heartbreaker.

Kakashi wasn't short of using his status for sex and attention, especially when he was younger. Just being the prince got him a lot of action, but with every action there is a reaction. Rumors would start, his reputation went straight to hell. No one took him seriously, he was either just a lazy prince or an easy lay. That's how everyone in the village saw him. Kakashi didn't care about any of that until now. He'd have to convince everyone he was in love with prince Iruka, and that he could step up and become the king his country needed.

 

There was definitely an attraction between them, neither prince could deny that. With every moment they spent together, Kakashi couldn't deny that he was falling for Iruka. That was a first for him, he'd never had feelings for anyone before. He had dumb crushes on actors he’d seen in theater and movies, but never allowed himself close enough to anyone to truly like them. Kakashi wanted to know everything about Iruka, things he'd never thought of asking another man before.

Iruka was, if Kakashi allowed himself to think about it, his type. The hair, the skin, his voice, how he carried himself, it was everything about him that Kakashi liked. Iruka was the physical embodiment of what Kakashi envisioned a home to be. He was warm and caring, and Kakashi could stay laid up with him all day.

 

 

 

The morning air was crisp and cool. The breeze from the ocean cooled off the land from the sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

It felt nice to walk around without someone shadowing him, Iruka had thought. He had been allowed to go out with Kakashi, just them two, as long as they were back by noon. It would just be them for a handful of hours, but it was more than enough.

They received looks and there were whispers as they walked around. They stopped into the locally owned stores and bought little trinkets. Kakashi picked up a dolphins keychain, purely as a joke, but it was handmade and very adorable! He even bought a few native foods to the land of water to nibble on at home. He'd never had dried squid on a stick, but there was a first for everything, Kakashi ate it as they walked from store to store.

Pearls by the sea was the a jewelry shop owned by the Hamada family. Iruka recognized the name right away, his mother often bought her accessories from here. He dragged Kakashi inside and was immediately taken in by everything around him. The long glass cases filled with various jewels of different shapes, sizes and colors. There were rings, broaches, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and things Iruka had never seen before.

The shop owner, Aki, greeted the prince with a respectful bow. He was a man of average height and build. An older gentleman who had lost his hair many years ago, but what little he had left was pulled into a slick ponytail.

"How are you, Iruka-sama? It's been a while since your mother has stopped by. She's doing well, I hope."

"She's doing wonderful, thank you."

"Anything I can assist you with today?" He looked between both men. "I heard the news of you being engaged, is that true? I have many rings here, as you well know. I could size you both."

"I was thinking of something a little different, actually." Kakashi spoke as he pointed to a display in the case. "A pendant necklace, perhaps?"

"Oh?" Aki had his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "Well, that's certainly different. Why no rings?"

"I figure I'll surprise him with one at the wedding, you know, when I slip it on his finger and all." The prince just shrugged. "So I was thinking we get matching pendants, something that's still there as a reminder of our bond."

"That's very sweet, Kakashi." Iruka found himself smiling at that. It really was a sweet idea, he liked it a lot. "How about those two? With the gems?"

"Oh, I see! The blue and white gem for Hatake-Sama, and the orange and red for you, Iruka-sama! Like having a gem that represents each of your home lands!" Aki had a bright smile on his face. "That's different, but in a good way! I like the way your fiancé thinks."

Kakashi laughed, only a little embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you, sir."

 

Seeing the Hatake's off was harder than Iruka expected. He didn't think he'd miss Kakashi so much, he be seeing the other man again in a couple of weeks when his birthday came around. Iruka lived for nineteen years without even knowing the other existed and now he's not sure how he'll survive these couple of weeks without him. Iruka never felt more like himself than when he was with Kakashi. He would miss not having to try and be someone he's not.

The last shop they went to sold clothing, and Kakashi had bought him a few outfits before he left. _You can wear them when you're alone, but it's clothing that you like. I expect you to wear such things when you visit me. There are many more shops in the land of fire, we'll do a thorough shopping on your birthday._

He gave the Hatake prince a finale hug before his departure. "I'll see you soon, Kakashi."

"I just hope you'll miss me." He smiled before kissing Iruka's temple.

"Don't flatter yourself, you baboon." He blushed, but he couldn't get himself to admit he'd miss the other man.

Iruka watched as they trotted away in the horse drive carriage. It would be a long few weeks.

  
\-------

  
Kakashi had been sitting outside with Tenzou. They were watching a parade go by while sitting on top of the King's Mountain. It was where Kakashi spent most of his free days, they didn't call him the care free prince for no reason. Well, they called him lazy, not care free, but who cares?

The two men shared a still semi cold six pack of beer. Kakashi took a swig, and swirled around the remaining brown liquid. At least he had a pleasant buzz.

"Do you think it'd be possible for him to fall in love with me for real? Not just pretend to love me for the sake of the world?" He wondered aloud. Kakashi hadn't meant to voice his thoughts, but who else would listen aside from Tenzou- his only friend.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer, but I'm not Iruka-sama." His assistant sighed and drank from his own bottle. "Is that really what you're worried about?"

"I wish I wasn't worried about it."

"I thought it was rather obvious, but it seems you have feelings for the prince?"

"Yes," he simply said. "I do."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd settle down. Well, without being forced too."

"If I had met him under normal circumstances, I'd feel the same way. I know I would. He's the first person I've met that didn't assume anything about me. Iruka read what my father wrote and asked me, I even took it upon myself to just.. tell him things. I feel as if I can trust him."

Tenzou was surprised, Kakashi wasn't the type to trust so easily. It was nice to see him in love, though. Having to watch a man he considered a friend use sex as a replacement for love was hard. The Hatake prince did deserve some stability and real love in his life.

His father wasn't great at expressing his love for Kakashi, it was always his mother who showered him with affection. When she passed he took it upon himself to find that same kind of love in any way that he could. After high school, Kakashi found out the easiest way to get "love" was through sex.

Now was his chance at real love.

"I think Iruka-sama likes you, at the very least. I wouldn't worry too much. You'll stress yourself out, Kakashi."

"Well, I do hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% satisfied with this chapter and that is my own fault. I’m sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They exchange letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Autocorrect is not my friend.

Six days home had felt like forever for Kakashi. He'd admit that it was nice to be in the village after his short time away, but he was starting to miss being by the water and all of the seafood! The food was up there on things he missed the most, but waking up alone had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Companionship was something he never imagine he'd want, but after having it he wanted more. So much for being the lone wolf of Konoha. 

He was sitting at his favorite bar with a drink in one hand and a pen in the other. It was part of the plan to write Iruka letters and such, but Kakashi found that he wanted to write Iruka. There wasn't anything special he wanted to tell the young prince, but they had bonded over poems before. Maybe if he'd write a few to Iruka, that would surely woo him over, right?

_Look at yourself, Hatake, trying to woo over a guy who has no choice but to be with you regardless of how he feels. If only you had put some real effort into such things before..!_

Kakashi told that voice in his head to fuck off.

Everyone in the bar was watching him and whispering, but Kakashi didn't care enough to pay any attention to it. He mumbled to himself as he scribbled down words on a napkin, he'd transfer it to paper later, and when he was sober.

_My dearest Iruka,_

"He'd punch me if I called him that.." Kakashi crossed out the words.

_My young love.._

"Nope, now I'm just asking for it."

_Iruka, how are you?_

"That'll work.."

_I hope you're doing well. I miss the time we've spent together, I was truly spoiled with all of the good food and tea, though you still need to try the coffee when you visit. And you will visit soon, I hope. For your birthday like we talked about, right? I'm already thinking of places I'd like to bring you, but if you have any places you're interested in seeing don't hesitate to let me know.  
I've been writing poems for you. I was going to send you one in a letter but I suddenly have a better idea, so bare with me. I'm not great at the whole "gift giving thing"_

Kakashi grabbed a few more napkins and chugged back the rest of his drink. He continued to write.

_I've missed more than just the food, I find myself thinking about your lips often. They're soft and warm, just like your skin. And your hair.. I long to run my fingers through it. I wish your country was more modern like ours and that you had a personal phone so I could call you, though there's something about writing letters that's romantic._  
I've never been one for romance, but I'd like to impress you at least a little. We did get into a few small disagreements before, and I hope they haven't clouded your opinion of me. I feel that you and I do get along very well, circumstances aside.   
If you're wondering, I'm still reading all those smutty manga and I've bought more to add to my collection! You'll check them out when you visit, yeah? I noticed you peeking at one of my books before I left! You thought I was asleep but SURPRISE I was awake. I saw it all. I'll never let you live it down. I'm your guy if you need recommendations for smut don't hesitate to ask, my dearest Iruka! I'd be happy to send you a list of series to check out.   
Is it weird of me to say I miss your company? I hope it isn't. We'll see each other soon enough.

_Until then,  
\- Kakashi._

"What're you up to, Hatake-sama?" The bartender asked while pouring him another drink. She looked at him with curiosity. "You're using up a lot of my napkins and ink."

"I'm writing Prince Umino a letter. We're engaged to marry in the summer."

"Engaged?! I.. I hadn't heard!"

"I only purposed a week or so ago." He answered as he folded the napkins and put them in his pocket. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

She laughed at that. The bartender just shook her head. "I think you're drunk. I shouldn't serve you anymore."

"Nah, I'm barely drunk!"

"You sure as hell sound it, Hatake-sama. I thought you didn't believe in love."

"Maa, that was before I met him." Kakashi threw down a few dollars on the table and chugged down what she had poured for him. "Have you seen him? I don't think I've ever been more attracted to someone in my life."

The older woman believed him. The Hatake prince sounded serious. She hasn't heard that kind of tone from him in a long time.

"Do you have a picture?" She said it in a teasing way, but almost choked on her laughter as he pulled out a photograph from his jacket pocket. It was hidden in the inside pocket over his heart.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kakashi passed the photo to the bartender. "He looks even better with his hair down, hard to believe, huh?"

"He's definitely a cute one, Hatake-sama. Glad to see you're turning into a one man kinda guy."

Those were the kinds of rumors he didn't want Iruka to hear, he'd have the wrong impression. Kakashi sighed and asked for the photo back. It was time to call it a night.

 

 

 

 

Iruka had the shirts Kakashi bought for him laid out on his bed. He hadn't tried them on yet, he had been too nervous to at first. Just looking at the shirts and those tight pair of jeans made him miss Kakashi more. He didn't like the way it felt to miss him. That lonely feeling in his heart, like a part of him was missing.

He choked up his fear and tried on a shirt. Kakashi had practically forced him to get this one. It was a maroon crop top- he thought it was made for a woman, but Kakashi insisted that clothes don't have a gender label. It was a shirt, who cares who was wearing it? Iruka didn't want to toot his own horn, but he had a nice looking abdomen. The crop top looked pretty damn good on him. Though his parents would murder him if they saw him wearing it.

He slipped the black jeans over his hips. They rested against his skin in a snug manner, a littler tighter than he liked and not high enough on his hips, they just barely covered his backside. Iruka felt a little foolish, but Kakashi had been right, the outfit was a showstopper. The prince did look pretty damn hot. The embarrassment quickly faded away as Iruka continued to look at himself. It was nice to be wearing something that wasn't formal.

His mind wandered. What other types of clothing could Iruka wear? It was a must have to get more crop tops, he knew that for sure. He'd seen plenty of his staff, mostly the women, in beautiful flowing skirts and silk tops. Iruka imagined skirts were comfortable to wear, aside from being cute. In his mind they were a feminine article of clothing, but Kakashi had mentioned that something like clothes didn't need a gender label, and should be used for expression. The Hatake prince insisted he had a much more lively wardrobe than the clothing he was allowed to bring on his trip to meet Prince Iruka.

That just made Iruka think of Kakashi in a crop top like the one he was wearing. Now that was a sight to see!

A knock on his door broke him for this thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rei, your majesty. A letter from Hatake-sama has arrived. I was told to bring it to you."

Iruka let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He rushed to his door and opened it without thinking about his outfit. When he swung open his bedroom door, poor Rei thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"W-What are you wearing, Iruka-sama?!"

"Huh?" His face flushed as realization kicked in. "Kakashi bought me.. and I.. I just wanted.. um.. thank you for the letter!" Iruka panicked and slammed the door in the other mans face.

He ripped the letter open before he even had a chance to sit down. That damn Kakashi really had a way with words, just as Iruka believe before they met: Kakashi was an insufferable ass! He blushed a deep red when reading about the smutty manga. Iruka wanted to smack him! And no he hadn't peeked at Kakashi's collection! Okay.. maybe he did.. and even if Kakashi did see him, he'd still deny it. Prince Iruka was an honorable man! He wasn't someone who loved to read smut, though in his mind he knew that the particular manga he sneaked a peek at was very interesting and... kinda hot.

He'd never let Kakashi find out.

  
After dinner, Iruka write back:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_You really are a pain in my ass, did you know that? I'm denying everything and telling you now that I know nothing about your stupid manga._

_My opinion of you isn’t clouded, I still think you’re an insufferable ass and I wanna slap you upside the head. So don’t worry about that._

_Anyways, yes I'm still visiting for my birthday. I too miss your company. You're one of the very few people I can be myself around and I miss that- as well as you._

_Now that you mention it, there is one place in fire country I'd like to visit. You have a beautiful onsen there, I hear. Nothing like the ones in Earth Country, but I hear it's still a nice spot to visit. The water there is the hottest, is that true? Onsen's are one of my favorite places to be. I'd also like to shop for clothes like we've discussed before. I've been wearing what you bought me before you left and I like them. The crop top is nice, just like you said._

_Is it weird that I'd like to try other kinds of clothing? You mentioned how you think clothes are a universal thing, something that's not strictly male or female. So it would be okay to wear skirts and such? They do look very comfortable.. I'm not sure about a dress, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? In my mind those are feminine things but I'm willing to see them for what they are.. just fabric. I should wear what I like, just as you said._

_And about the poems.. you don't have to write any. I keep imaging you reading them to me. Your voice is much smoother than your penmanship. No offense, but your hand writing is close to chicken scratch, but it seems just like you to have lazy handwriting. I won't hold it against you._

_I'll never say ths again, but I miss your lips too, and the feeling of your fingers in my hair. I think about kissing you while I fall asleep._

_I wish I could get a phone or something to call you, but yes letters are much more romantic. I like this way of communication better. It gives me something to look forward to._

_I'll see you soon, so take care_

_\- Prince Iruka._

 

 

 

 

Kakashi was thrilled when he found a letter at his door step. He'd been hanging around all morning waiting for the mail to come. When it arrived the heavy feeling in his chest lifted.

He walked around the village as he read the letter. Kakashi found himself smiling and chuckling every now and then. Iruka was so cute! He even missed Kakashi, too! The Hatake Prince was in awe reading how Iruka missed his kisses. 

People around him pointed and whispered but he was used to it. Kakashi figured he might as well give them something to talk about.

He couldn't wait for Iruka to arrive now that he knew his fiancé would be visiting for certain. If Iruka wanted to visit an onsen then he'd get to. Kakashi didn't have the heart to say no.

It was lunch time. Kakashi settled into the booth at his favorite ramen stand. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a young boy- they called him Naruto. If he remembered correctly that Naruto kid was an orphan that the shop owner would let eat for free when he came in. Most people didn't look in the kids direction, they ignored him like he wasn't even there. Naruto has such a sad expression on his face.. Kakashi wondered why they rested him like such an outcast? He was just a child...

Kakashi had a pen on the inside pocket of his vest. Before leaving home he grabbed a notepad so he could write Iruka back.

_Iruka, I'm glad you're doing well_

_You can't deny anything, though. I told you I saw you looking at my smut with my own two eyes. Well, deny all you want but I know the truth! As i said you'll never live it down. Here’s an idea, maybe I’ll pretend it never happens if you’ll kiss me silly when you visit._

_You know I'll take you wherever you want to go, just consider it my birthday gift to you. The onsen is beautiful just like you said. Hot water, great food. You'll love it I'm sure. I didn't know you liked those! So tell me what else you like that I don't yet know. We didn't get a lot of time to spend together. I want to know everything there is to know about you, Iruka._

_And didn't I tell you those outfits would like nice? I can't wait to see them on you with my own eyes. You'll wear them for me, yeah? Maybe even model them for me if you're up for it._

_I've never worn a dress of anything but I assume they're comfortable. They're easy and simply, and you don't have to wear pants. That's a plus. I think you'd look good in a pencil skirt, you have the perfect lower half for that. And for once I'm not being a pervert, you just have the body for it._

_Anyways, I'm impatient and on the edge of my seat waiting for you. I've wrote poems for you and I'll recite them for you since you like the silk tone on my voice._

_\- Kakashi_

 

Iruka finds the letter in the mail four days later, yet again he's filled with joy even if he has to  squint to read Kakashi's handwriting. Reading the notes only made him miss the other man more. A few weeks longer he'd have to wait, but it was going to be hard.

Iruka wanted to see him.

———

It'd been over a week since Kakashi sent the letter. He was yet to receive anything back. He insisted the mailman check his satchel two, three and then four times to make sure he didn't misplace it. There was no mistake on the post office's part. Was Iruka hurt? Was he mad at Kakashi for something?

Kakashi didn't want to think about it. Did Iruka not like him anymore? That was his worst fear. He knew the Umino Price didn't love him- not yet, but he liked Kakashi at least a little. As scared as Kakashi was he knew deep inside their feelings were mutual, just not to the same extent. Kakashi knew he was falling in love, but he also knew Iruka just had a crush. He could live with that.

After talking to his father about the letters situation, Sakumo erased his concerns and informed his son that Iruka would be here himself within a few days. That was certainly better than any letter.

He was surprised when his father passed him a piece of paper. Kakashi noticed the hand writing was Iruka’s but the letter hadn’t been addressed to Kakashi. Sakumo smiled and urged for the prince to read it.

Y _ou said you want to know everything about me Kakashi, and you’ll soon find out. Prepare yourself_.

There was a good reason he was falling for Iruka. Every day and every letter made it more clear. Iruka was starting to be himself, and if Kakashi had to wait to see underneath all of the formal clothing and fancy words, he’d be more than willing.

Kakashi found himself bright and cheery for the rest of the day. He'd been walking around the village with a giddy expression. Everyone was looking at him strange. They were so used to seeing him bored and closed off. Was his fiancé really that great of a man?

Konoha was about to find out just what made their prince so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only half the length of the previous ones I’ve posted and I’m sorry! The other ones will be longer. I mentioned before that finished writing this, but I’m thinking they’ll be more than six chapters. After editing what I wrote so far there so much more I wanna explore with this story, maybe add in some kind of drama with the Uchiha’s and maybe ex-lovers of Kakashi’s.. (I’m totally open to suggestions, too! Maybe there’s something I’m not thinking of that would really add to the story, so feel free to comment!) 
> 
> This was supposed to be really light hearted and lovey dovey when I first started to write it a year ago, but im not that person anymore lmao. So stay tuned and see what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t go as planned, but it’s still a better ending than they could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.   
> FINALS WERE COMING UP AAAND YOU KNOW HOW THAT GOES. 
> 
> Anyways, here’s the new chapter. They finally have s e x ~ so I hope it was worth the wait.

Fire county was huge. Iruka felt like he was in another word as they entered the capital. There were tall buildings and electrical poles all over the place! Iruka was such a country boy, but he knew he'd get used to the hustle and bustle of city life. There were so many people in just one area doing a million different things, but there was a pleasant hum from everyone around him. They walked with friends and family, weaving in and out of the crowds around them.

The city was so full of life. Iruka liked it. He was so used to the quiet and the smell of salt air that he hadn't realized he liked when there were various things going on around him. The market place in Water was nothing compared to fire. It wasn't loud or busy, everything was quiet and calm like the ocean they bordered.

Iruka wanted a little chaos in his life.

Ikkaku allowed Iruka to visit alone, but only because he trust Sakumo-Sama and Tenzou. Iruka was glad for that, he'd actually have alone time with Kakashi that wasn’t only right before bed. They'd have all day with each other. He couldn't wait!

The Hatake compound wasn't as big of flashy as Iruka's own home. It was rather plain and normal. The front gates had a Hatake symbol painted over the front, but other than that it looked like every other family compound in Fire Country. Iruka wasn't impressed, but did appreciate the fact that it wasn't over extravagant and that their home didn't make anyone else's look like nothing. It was more fair that way.

Iruka wouldn't mind living there.. the location was fairly discreet. It was far enough away from the busy parts of the city, but close enough that they weren't secluded from society.

His guide led him through the front gates where Kakashi and his father were both standing. Iruka's face warmed as he laid eyes on Kakashi who was dressed in his usual street clothes. He had on a skin tight pair of dark jeans and a multi colored top that showed off a small portion of his stomach. Iruka had to yank his eyes away from the patch of pale skin over Kakashi's jeans.

Kakashi was visibly happy to see his fiancé. His cheeks were tinted red and just like a child he found himself jumping right into Iruka's arms for a hug.

"Maa, I'm glad you could finally make it! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kakashi." Iruka settled right into the others warmth. "The past few weeks have been dull without you, I must admit."

"Hm.." Kakashi stepped back for a moment and scanned the prince up and down. His expression was hard to read, but Iruka could conclude Kakashi was upset, maybe just a little disappointed.

"You're not wearing what I bought you." He finally said.

"Oh, well.. I have them all packed with my things. I'll be wearing less... formal.. clothing while I'm here, just like we talked about."

"Good. I'm sure you'll look great!" Kakashi smiled and dragged Iruka along with him inside of the compound.

Kakashi was a good guide. He showed Iruka to every room and let him have a look around. The young Hatake prince looked proud with a soft smile painted on his face the whole time. He informed Iruka was time meals were eaten, and what usually was on the menu. Apparently Sakumo was a very picky eater so their cooks made out schedules of what they planned to make, of course all of those things were to the King's liking.

When iruka walked into Kakashi bedroom he wasn't surprised at all. His bed was huge with a beige colored canopy hanging over it, his sheets were a navy blue with pillow cases to match. There was a large bookcase and a desk with a lamp- clearly where Kakashi spent his nights reading.

There was a pile on books with worn out bindings and torn edges. They'd seem better days, but Kakashi couldn't stop himself from reading them over and over. They weren’t all smutty manga either, mostly hardcover books that held many pages. They were in no way easy literature to read. Some where written in an older dialect only used in Fire country. Iruka was impressed that Kakashi could read and follow it, even if he was a prince to Fire Country. Iruka himself struggled to learn the older languages uncommonly spoken in his old country.

Even the books on the shelves were worn out, there had to be over a hundred books in his room alone. Only the bottom shelf of the case were filled with manga, but iruka's quick guess was only around twenty or so manga's sitting there. Maybe Kakashi was simply trying to uphold some playboy reputation.

Truthfully, Iruka hadn't heard too much about Kakashi's past. Some young girls from his country did mumble that Kakashi was some kind of sex god but he laughed it off. That's the last thing he expected Kakashi to be. If anything, he used sex as stress relief. Iruka could see that. He found it plausible. In his head that made the most sense. But he also remembered Kakashi asking him to ignore any rumors, so Iruka did.

He'd have to find out for himself who Kakashi really was.

As he looked around the bedroom some more, a small picture in a white frame caught his attention. Iruka held the frame between his fingers. The photo was old, the little white haired boy who seemed to be no older than six or seven with his dad standing behind him. It was clearly Kakashi and King Sakumo, and his late wife Mina beside him. She had a soft smile, and dark eyes. Her hair was thick and curly, a dark color against her light skin. She was a beautiful woman who loved music and literature. Kakashi may look like his father, but he was truly his mother's son.

Next to Kakashi was another little boy, and a young girl to his right. The girl had light brown hair and purple markings on her cheeks. She had a soft blush on her face and she stood with her hands folded behind her back. The other boy had a huge smile on his face, all teeth, with dark hair goggles on his forehead. He was giving the camera a thumbs up.

Kakashi noticed Iruka admiring the photo and gently picked it out other others grip and put it back where it was supposed to go. The photo held many memories, more bad than good as Kakashi thought about it, but they were his memories. Even if they did leave a sour taste in his mouth, it was nice to see his old friends and his mother with smiles on their faces. Nowadays that was a rare sight..

The other boy in the photo was Obito, an Uchiha. His father was one of the biggest problems the Hatake's faced. Simply because of his family, Obito isn't allowed to meet with Kakashi anymore. The families have become so distant now that the Uchiha's have been craving more power and the Hatake bloodline is running thin. With there being no chance of Kakashi having kids of his own, the Uchiha's have been finding ways to gain more power. If the last king and prince were to fall they'd reign over Konoha. Kakashi didn't want to tell that last part to Iruka just yet. Right now he was safe, but there will be extra protection at the wedding. And especially after Sakumo steps down from the throne. It was only a matter of time before they make their move.

"May I ask about the photo?" Iruka sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands were folded in his laps, Iruka awaited the answer patiently.

"Well.. you already know those are my parents." He pointed out. "And those were my best friends."

"Were?"

"Obito is an Uchiha. You're smart enough to know why we no longer speak. And Rin.. she passed away a long time ago."

"Oh.. I'm very sorry to hear that, Kakashi. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. I'm glad you did." He said. "It's nice to know you care enough to ask."

"Do you wish you still talked with Obito?"

"Well, we meet in private on occasion. Or I see him while I'm out and we'll speak casually, but.." Kakashi sat along side Iruka and sighed. "It's a little hard to trust him now. He's different than when we were kids. I can't tell him anything personal. Who knows who he'd run his mouth to.."

Iruka nodded. He understood how the Prince felt. "But if he's your best friend, he wouldn't do such a thing. Do you really believe he would?"

"Of course not, but time does change people." Kakashi laid back on the mattress. "Who knows how time changed him. Especially after Rin's death a few years ago.. they were dating at that time. He's very different now. His hair, clothes, his attitude.. everyone. The Obito I once knew would never betray me, but him now? I'm not trying to find out."

"Oh wow.." Iruka took a moment to process the new information. "Her death must have been hard on him, and hard on you as well. It's difficult loosing someone you love."

"She should still be alive." Kakashi said softly. His eyes were glued to the peak of the canopy.

"How did she pass?" Iruka Laid himself beside Kakashi. "Is it okay if I ask?"

"During childbirth." His voice was nearly inaudible. "There was a complication during the delivery."

"Kakashi... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault, really."

"And the baby?" Iruka asked.

"Obito was so broken he couldn't even look at her.. she's a spitting image of Rin. A nice family adopted her.. her name is Yuri."

“Uchiha Yuri..” Iruka let the name slip through his lips. Kakashi sighed deeply and pushed himself off of the mattress.

“How about I show you around town? I’ll take you to my favorite bar.”

How could Iruka say no to such a handsome face?

 

Iruka wasn't sure he liked the idea of being dragged out to a bar so late at night though, but Kakashi had a convincing smile and a warm hand that held his own and leaded the way.

The bar was small and in a more secluded part of the city, nestled in between two much taller buildings. From the outside it appears to be run down and gloomy, but when Iruka was pulled inside he was surprised. There was a large chandelier over the bar that let off a pale yellow lighting. There were booths set up around the walls, and plenty of bar stools and tables to go around. Each table was covered in a yellow cloth with embroidered edges. In the middle were a few candles that seemed to be battery operated, but it set the mood.

Behind the bar was a large chalkboard with the daily drinks and specials written in small, but clearly legible writing. An older woman stood behind the bar with a pleasant smile on her face. She waived as Kakashi took the stool right in front of her.

"You must be Iruka-Sama!" Her smile grew wider. "I've heard much about you, it's nice to finally meet you. I hope you're enjoying your visit."

"Oh, why thank you very much! So far I'm enjoying. It's vastly different than my homeland, but the change of scenery is nice!" Iruka found himself smiling, too. He already liked her.

"Your usual, Kakashi-Sama?"

"You know me so well~"

"And for you, Iruka-Sama?"

"Oh.." he looked up at the board and read his option. "I don't usually drink.. but that cherry bomb sounds nice."

"Cherry cola with bourbon.. Sweet with a nice kick, sounds just like you." Kakashi teased, he couldn't help but wink. The woman laughed as Iruka's cheeks turned pink.

They sat around and had a few drinks while making small talk. Kakashi rambled on about some of his adventures around the city. He wasn't a trouble maker, trouble just seemed to follow him around as he'd tell it. Iruka figures he was just another misguided teen acting out to get attention, but seeing Kakashi now Iruka knew he was different than before, he could just tell.

Iruka exchanged stories, too. He told the story about the time when he was six and cussed for the first time. The look on his mothers face was still clear in Iruka's memory. She was horrified that such a word came out of her son's mouth, and Iruka couldn't forget the hard slap in the face he received because of it. Some days he could still feel the sting of his father's palm.

Kakashi was amused by the stories Iruka shared. Their lives were so different. Iruka lived a more secluded and safe life, while Kakashi's was wild and adventurous everyday. He brushed off his duties to have fun while Iruka did the opposite. Iruka would teach him the proper way to lead his country, and Kakashi would teach Iruka how to live a little. Now was their chance to sit around a bar and drink while talking about nothing important. The night was still young.

Before Kakashi had a chance to stand from his barstool and warm hand pressed down on his shoulder. When he looked up, he couldn't hide his surprise. One of his ex flings was smiling down at him, and Kakashi knew that look in the other's eyes. As always, Genma had horrible timing.

"Where are you going so soon, Prince? The nights only just begun!" He took the stool on the other side of kakashi.

Iruka watched the other man with a suspicious glare. He was tall with a decent build, long brown hair that was tucked behind his ears, and a toothpick between his lips. If this was a friend or an old lover of Kakashi's, Iruka thought, then he really has a type. There weren't too many differences between himself and that other man. Their personalities seemed miles apart, that much Iruka could tell.

"I was getting ready to leave with Iruka. My fiancé." Kakashi jerked his thumb towards the Umino Prince.

"Oh, Umino-Sama, I've heard around town that you two are engaged. I'm Genma." He reached out his hand to shake Iruka's, but Iruka didn't take it. The Prince just glared back in response.

"He must be fun in bed with all of that attitude." Genma huffed and retreated his hand. "Sounds right up your alley, Kakashi."

"How would you know?" Iruka asked. "You're no one special."

"I know the same way half of Fire Country knows, we've all road that pony at least once, if you know what I mean. I was hoping for another ride, but seeing as if he's already leaving with you I'll have to find another." He simple shrugged and gulped back the rest of his beer. "Choi~"

"Iruka, I can explain-"

"Save your breath." Iruka found himself getting to his feet and walking towards the exit before Kakashi could even speak.

"Wait for me outside, okay? I need to go pee." Kakashi called out, his bladder also had horrible timing. Iruka just nodded as he left the bar.

He could only image what Iruka was feeling. Did he think while they were apart that Kakashi was sleeping around? Maybe he thought Kakashi was dirty and undesirable now. Kakashi just feared that he'd hate him for the poor decisions he'd made in the past. Sex to him had never meant anything more than what it was, there were no emotions or attachments, it was one or two nights of sweaty rough sex that only happened because Kakashi had a few drinks in his system.

Even if the marriage was arranged, Kakashi respected Iruka enough to put those drunken one night stands aside. He knew he was attracted to Iruka, in reality there wasn't anyone else Kakashi wanted to be in bed with. He'd kissed Iruka and he knew there were no other lips that could compare. He'd held Iruka's hands and knew there was no one else with such warmth. He wanted Iruka, and he wanted this marriage to work. Kakashi never wanted anything more.

Iruka wasn't sure how to feel, but he knew he shouldn't have been angry. He wasn't angry at Kakashi, but that other guy.. he made Kakashi sound like some roller coaster that everyone had a free ticket to ride on! He should have more respect for their Prince! He turned right back around and back into the bar to apologize for his rude behavior. He knew his little outburst wasn’t necessary. Kakashi must have been feeling horrible, and Iruka didn’t want that. He was in no way upset with the Prince.

When he walked into the men's bathroom he seen Genma stalking his way over to Kakashi, who was washing his hands. They hadn't noticed Iruka yet, so he hid in on of the stalls and peaked through the crack. He knew immediately that it was a poor decision on his part, good things never happened to those who were nosey.

"There was no reason for you to act that way, Genma."

"I didn't realize you actually liked that guy." He shrugged. "You're not the type who settles down with just one person."

"People can change." Kakashi said as he turned off the tap.

"I'm inclined to agree, but you.. you don't change. You're very set in your ways."

"You know nothing about me." Kakashi glared, his voice was stern.

"I know what you like, and exactly how you like it. That's all you've ever cared to let me know. What exactly does Iruka-sama know about you, hm?"

"He knows enough, and as time goes on he'll know more. I don't think you realize how important our marriage is, whether I'm in love with him or not this wedding will happen. Iruka will become king along side myself on day, you might want to show your future king some respect."

"Oh? Answer me this then. Are you in love with him, Kakashi?"

Kakashi wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn’t, not yet, but one day…

"It's complicated." He settled on.

"So no." Genma sighed in a dramatic fashion. "What a shame, Umino-Sama seems rather fond of you. I guess you really don't change.. men fall head over heels for you and yet you never catch them."

Genma presses his weight against Kakashi and pinned him to the wall. His lips grazed Kakashi's ear and he kissed it gently. "You know my number, if you call I'll answer."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." He snapped back and pushed Genma off of him. Kakashi was clearly annoyed.

"Of course not, you'd rather just watch me choke. You've always been kinky like that." Genma teased. "Bye now~"

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Genma walked away. He glared as the other exited the restroom. He could have killed him, Kakashi was so angry! He wanted Iruka's first night in town to be perfect, no drama, just sit around a talk while having a few drinks, and then spend the night doing whatever they wanted. The night life in the capital was booming, there was always something fun and exciting to do around every corner.

Iruka opened the stall door after he seen Kakashi leave.

I should have known he didn't love me, how could he? Iruka thought to himself.

He sighed and splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up. It was late, anyways. Maybe he'd drank too much and nibbled on too many peanuts at the bar. Really, he was just upset about the whole situation and wanted to sleep it out.

Iruka wasn't surprised to hear Kakashi didn't love him, their marriage had nothing to do with love to begin with. It still hurt for him to hear, Iruka didn't realize how much he'd grown fond of kakashi until now. He knew Kakashi liked him at least a little bit, he couldn't deny their attraction to each other, but it'd most likely never be more than that, there'd be no love between them.

Iruka didn't want to be stuck with someone he knew damn well he'd fall so easily for. He didn't want to be like his mother who is madly in love with Ikkaku, but the king had no romantic interest in his own wife. They were married simply because his mother came from a rich family who owned half of the ports in Water Country. She was foolish enough to fall for him all those years ago. Iruka couldn't help but think he was following in his mother's footsteps.

That little voice in Iruka's head was yelling at him that he was overreacting, and he knew he probably was. But hearing Genma say those things.. that so many men easily fell in love with Kakashi only to be pushed away scared him. Iruka didn't want to fall only to be the only one with real feelings. And though Kakashi never made any sexual advances aside from kissing and a little bit of touching, Iruka couldn't help but think that he was only being patient and simply trying to be nice, but more than anything he just wanted sex.

That wasn't true at all, that little voice was yelling at him again. Iruka was ignoring it now. The more thought he put into it, the more hurt he became. Kakashi didn't love him. Kakashi didn't love anyone. All he cared about was sex.

Those are the exact rumors he wanted you to ignore.. that little voice was saying. Because that's not who he is.

Iruka just sighed and met up with Kakashi outside of the bar. He was clearly upset and still on edge after his chat with Genma, but Iruka never commented on it. He put a smile on his face and lied, saying he went back into the bar for another drink and when he noticed Kakashi leaving he followed. Kakashi just shrugged and suggested they called it a night. Iruka couldn't help but agree.

—

They laid in bed in an uncomfortable silence, the elephant in the room both sitting on their chest but they tried so hard to ignore it.

Kakashi wanted to tell him how he's changed, but knew Iruka wouldn't believe him. He had no reason to. People don't change on the fly, there was always some part of them that remained the same, but even if Kakashi had an active sex life he was still loyal. That point alone he wanted, no- NEEDED to get across to Iruka. Even though the marriage was arranged, Kakashi was still putting all of his effort into it. He wasn't going to let Iruka get hurt, nor be the one who hurts him. They will be together for as long as they both shall live, and Kakashi couldn't picture himself with anyone else.

Iruka wasn't sure how to address the situation, he'd never had a significant other before. He'd never had to confront someone he was with about something he wasn't even supposed to hear. Kakashi didn't know Iruka overhead the conversation! Iruka feared the other would think he was eavesdropping purely because he didn't trust Kakashi, and that wasn't true.

Before Kakashi could open his mouth, Iruka blurted out something first.

"You don't love me," He said. "And that's fine, but if we're going to be marriage we'll have to find a way to get around that."

"What..?"

"It's complicated, you said. I overheard you talking to Genma. And you know what, I'm sorry. I-"

"You're misunderstanding." Kakashi sat up in bed. "It's complicated only because I don't know how to express what I'm feeling right now. I've never been in love before, I've never really even liked anyone before. This is all new to me, too. All I know is that I feel something when I'm with you. I was hoping that would be enough for now."

"I.." Iruka sighed softly and sat up beside Kakashi. He rested his head on the others shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I promise you that it’s enough, I feel something too."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. I like you very much, Kakashi. I was hurt when I heard you say that. I thought you may never love me."

"I'd be a fool to not fall in love with you."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me for life, Kakashi-sama." He teased and pressed a soft kiss to the bare skin on Kakashi's shoulder.

Iruka was looking up at him through half lidded eyes. His dark lashes and innocent stare did something to Kakashi. He couldn’t imagine Iruka looking at anyone else that way, the thought made his chest tighten.

"Can I kiss you?" Kakashi had the others chin held between his fingers. Iruka’s lips were full and perfect. Iruka was perfect.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Iruka initiated the kiss, suddenly everything felt so stupid. Nothing was better than when their lips were pressed together. At the end of the day nothing could tear that feeling away from Iruka. When he kissed Kakashi nothing else mattered except the feeling of their lips and his fingers tracing the soft skin of his fiancé.

Kakashi rolled them both over without breaking the kiss, Iruka was soon pinned underneath him but not making any effort to be released. He hands were pinned above his head; there was a ravishing look in Kakashi's eyes as if he wanted to devour the man under him.

"Just be gentle." Iruka whispered in the darkness. The only light in the room came from the moon. The shadows on Kakashi's face only made him more appetizing, Iruka couldn't wait to have his bite.

"I'll try." Kakashi said. "No promises."

"Then don't be too rough."

"I'll stop if it's too much."

Iruka could feel the other’s erection pressing against his own. He'd been hard since he saw that look in Kakashi's eyes, it did something to him he'd never felt before. Lust like this was new for Iruka, but he liked it. His skin was hot, his face flushed and his heart racing. He'd never wanted someone so bad in his life. By the low growl from deep in Kakashi's throat as he licked and kissed his way across the skin of Iruka's neck and chest, Iruka knew was feeling the same way.

Their clothes quickly found their way to the floor, all scattered about and long gone from their thoughts. All that mattered was the skin on skin contact and the hot, messy kisses. Iruka found himself out of breath a lot quicker than he'd like to admit. Kakashi was kissing the air right out of him and his hand circled his erection, pumping slowly from base to tip.  It was driving Iruka mad.

It didn't take very long for Iruka to cum, he'd been embarrassed at first but Kakashi didn't seem to bat an eyelid at the fact. It was Iruka's first time, it was to be expected. Instead, Kakashi just kissed him passionately and wiped the mess off of Iruka's stomach and off of his own hand.

"I'd like to return the favor." Iruka mumbled, sitting back up. He was still trying to catch his breath. Kakashi has sat back on his heels, his cock hanging hard and free between his pale thighs. It made Iruka's mouth water.

"Hm, I'm not much for a handjob." Kakashi said simply. "But if we're talking blowjobs, I'm all for it."

"I've never..I mean.. I'm willing.. I'm just.."

"Maa, I know that." He offered a comforting smile. "That's why I’d like to show you first, you seem up and ready again."

Iruka just nodded and laid back down. Kakashi settles between his thighs and peppered kisses along Iruka’s stomach, he didn’t leave an inch of skin unkissed.

Kakashi was clearly an expert. His thumbs massaged small circles into Iruka’s inner thighs as he gently spread the others legs. His tongue was hot and wet against the tip of Iruka’s cock, the heat made him shudder slightly. His back arched as Kakashi slowly took in his length. Iruka never imagined oral would feel this good. It was slowly starting to become his favorite.

His fingers found their way to Kakashi’s hair. Iruka pushed down gently and Kakashi was happy to be forced down. He didn’t complain as Iruka began to move his hips. Instead he encouraged Iruka to buck his lips into his throat. His hands were firm on Iruka’s hip and helped them move faster.

Moans quickly filled the air around him. Iruka no longer tried to hold them back, he simply couldn’t. The pleasure he felt was amazing, and the lustful sounds he made only proved it. Iruka didn’t care if he was loud, Kakashi’s sleeping quarters were secluded anyways. He didn’t care if he was cussing either, but there were no other words aside from ‘Kakashi, fuck, and faster’ that came to mind. There was no way Iruka could form a proper sentence even if he wanted to. It wasn’t humanly possible while his cock was jammed down Kakashi’s throat and a sneaky, but talented, finger working his way inside of him.

It was too much all at once, he couldn’t find the words to warn Kakashi that he was close. When he came, he was deep in Kakashi’s throat. No protest came from the other price though, he swallowed it all and released Iruka with a pop.

“I’m..”

“Don’t even think about apologizing.” He presses a finger to Iruka’s lips. “You taste amazing. You are amazing.”

Kakashi kissed the side of his face softly. “Thank you.”

If Iruka could think straight he would have said you’re welcome, but he smiled like a goofball instead.

“You look tired, you should rest.”

“But... you..”

“Me? Hm, I’ll be alright. This was amazing for me. I’m much more of a giver, I’ve been told. Beside, we have the rest of our lives together. There’s no need to rush.”

Iruka didn’t have the energy to protest, really. He used what little energy he hand to flip Kakashi over to his back. He offered to return the favor and he would. He had no intentions of leaving Kakashi hard and sweaty, well.. not really, anyways.

Iruka was truly a novice and Kakashi was a mouthful. He opened his jaw wide to take in what he could of the other’s length, which wasn’t much. Maybe he’d get better over time, but that means he’d have to practice.

“Use your hands, too.” Kakashi suggested. He hand his hands tucked under his head as he watched Iruka work his mouth around his cock. Iruka looked up at him again with that same look in his eyes from earlier.

Iruka was as obedient as ever. He used his hands where his mouth could reach, pumping and twist at the other’s shaft while he sucked on the head. He pushed his worried thoughts aside as he listened to Kakashi moans, he must have been doing something right. He swirled his tongue around the swollen tip, he had loved it when Kakashi did it. Iruka was pleased by the reaction.

“Again.” Kakashi moaned. “I’m close.”

He moistened his tongue a little more and swirled it over the head of Kakashi’s cock again. His hands still pumping away with a little more force than before. Iruka pressed his lips gently to the slit before wiggling his tongue over it. All the while he never broke eye contact with Kakashi. The price had his bottom lip jammed between his teeth. Iruka hadn’t realized Kakashi would look so damn sexy like this. He was sweating, a head falling off of his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and hot. Kakashi’s moans were down right sinful, they low and deep and did things to Iruka he couldn’t even describe.

Kakashi brought his hands down to Iruka, one gripped his head and pulled it back while the other wrapped around his cock. Iruka watched as Kakashi’s jerked himself off right in front of his face. After a few quick strokes Kakashi came. The thick white strips of cum painted Iruka’s face.

Kakashi hadn’t thought Iruka could look more attractive than he did right now.

“Fuck…” Kakashi breathes out as he head fell back against the pillow. His whole body went slack. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Iruka wiped his face clean with a tissue.

“I think we need to bathe.”

“It can wait.” He pulled Iruka beside him and cuddled up against his warmth. “We’ll shower together in the morning. Then we’ll go out and have fun. I’ll make up for tonight.”

“Promise?” Iruka smiled and brought his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Promise.”

There were so many places Kakashi wanted to show him, and was a ramen stand he wanted Iruka to try. It was easily his favorite place to eat. He wanted to share all his favorite things with Iruka. He wanted to give Iruka his everything. That on its own was a scary thought. But with Iruka sleeping in his arms it didn’t all seem so bad.

Kakashi could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter like 5 times and wasn’t satisfied, so I sat down and said “I’m not rewriting this anymore, so this better be good” and it worked for the most part. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! As always, I apologize about any typos or grammar errors. No matter how many times I proofread I always miss something :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was worth the wait. I suffered a MASSIVE writers blocks and hadn’t wrote anything for months. Now I’m slowly getting it back. I’ll be updating this again and some of my other fics as well. 
> 
> As always, I apologize for any grammatical errors. No matter how many times I proofread I always miss something! :(

Breakfast consisted of eggs, toast and sausage. Sakumo sat at the head of the table along side Kakashi, and Iruka sat across form his fiancé with Tenzo by his side. It was a rather quiet meal together, Kakashi didn't talk much with his father it seemed. The only conversation was between Tenzou and Iruka when the Prince's assistant asked him what was on their agenda for the day. 

Iruka wasn't exactly sure what Kakashi had planned for them. He mentioned before breakfast that he wanted to take Iruka out for lunch and show him a few places around the city. He figured it wouldn't be anything too fancy or exciting, his birthday was in a few days as it was. He had not doubts that Kakashi would save all the fun for then.

But Iruka was filled with anticipation nonetheless, just spending time with Kakashi was exciting. There was never a dull moment with him. It was a good feeling to have a real friend, too. Iruka didn't have too many of those, but even with their arrangement he considered Kakashi his friend, and was slowly starting to consider Tenzo one as well. He was a genuine young man with a good heart. Tenzo cared about Kakashi and Iruka loved that about him. Kakashi needed someone like Tenzo in his life.

For the first and last time Iruka allowed Kakashi to dress him. They wore the same sized clothes, though Kakashi was taller so the pants were a little long. He had Iruka wear a pair of blue jeans that barely passed his hips and the gold colored t-shirt he bought specificity for Iruka to wear. It looked damned sexy against Iruka's skin tone. He let Iruka wear the sneakers he packed with him.

Iruka admitted the outfit looked nice. He wasn't used to street clothes but it was a nice change. Kakashi had pretty good taste in fashion. Kind of.

Kakashi threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a baggy black graphic t-shirt. He cuffed the jeans at the ankle and wore his favorite pair of running shoes- they'd clearly seen better days. But Iruka thought he looked nice and admired Kakashi's individuality. As usual, his hair was in its signature silver dismay. He just ran his fingers through it with some gel and sprayed a light scented cologne over himself. 

"Ready for lunch?" Kakashi held out his arm for Iruka to hook on to.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Iruka proudly took his arm. "So where are you taking me?"

"Ichiraku. It's a ramen joint but it's so good. Kinda the y'all of the town if we're being honest. It'd be a shame if I didn't take you."

"I don't think I've ever had ramen.."

"Never had it!?" 

"No." Iruka said. "Never. My mother and father are picky eaters, so most things aren't served in my home. We don't usually eat food outside of the castle, either. They frown upon it."

"That's crazy.." Kakashi said in disbelief. 

"That's why it's so nice being here with you. I get to live a little more and see new things. Even the air here smells differently." He smiled as he took a deep breath. "The sun feels different on my skin. It's much hotter and shines brighter."

"It's good for one's tan."

"I bet it is. It's really nice to see so many people as well."

Iruka looked around at all of residents around him. All different shapes and sizes, the skin tones varied more than back at his home where nearly everyone had tanned skin.

"And the technology." He added. "Water Country is very... old fashion. All these big buildings and neon signs are truly fascinating. If I weren't a Prince, I'd be a tourist."

They continued to walk through the city, weaving their way through the afternoon crowds in the streets. Ichiraku was located in the heart of Konoha. It was slightly crowded, but considering how popular Kakashi made it out to be the crowd didn't seem too bad. Luckily, the Hatake Prince had a reserved booth in the back of the joint. Those stereotypical red ropes blocked off the booth from the public. Iruka wanted to laugh.

The old man behind the counter was worn out but had a pleasant smile on his face. It wasn't everyday you'd find people who looked happy with their job, but the owner did. Kakashi pointed out his very pregnant daughter who was working behind the counter with him as well. About a dozen others scurried back in forth between the kitchen and the tables serving food and drink. The young girl rushed to Kakashi’s table as he sat down with Prince Umino.

"Hatake-Sama!" She bowed deeply to greet him. She bowed again to Iruka. "Umino-sama! I heard you were visiting the village. I hope your time here has been peaceful."

The girl didn't look any older than 18. She had a soft smile and pretty bright eyes. Her hair was a few shades darker than Kakashi's and her skin was pale. Her cheeks were naturally tinted pink. Her name tag said "Yuna" in a pretty bold font.

"Yuna-San! You can drop the honorifics. I've known you since you started working here." Kakashi leaned back into the booth and offered the girl a smile. "Ah, my sweet Iruka enjoys them though. Isn't that right, Iruka-Sama?"

Iruka was unsure why he flushed at the sudden attention but his cheeks heated up quickly. "P-Please, call me what makes you feel comfortable. Though Umino-sama would be my father, respectively."

"Of course, Iruka-sama! My apologies!"

"No need for an apology, it's alright."

"Will Kakashi-sama be having his usual?"

Kakashi nodded. "Iruka is new to ramen, but he's fond of pork. I think you'd like that one. Unless you'd rather try something else?"

He slid the menu closer to Iruka but the suggestion sounded nice and he agreed to it. Yuna penned down the order in her pad and made her way to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with ice water for them both.

The Prince's sat and made idle talk while they sipped on their drinks. Iruka hadn't been out like this many times before, almost every meal he ever had was inside his family's home. His father had always made it a point to be home by sundown- which was usually dinner time for their family. The Umino's were so wrapped up in their royal matters that they didn't often leave the gates for anything other than business. Even when Iruka did get a chance to walk around the city it was still partially for official business, like scouting out buildings that needed repairs, looking for businesses that were booming and ones that looked as if they were failing. Just like his father, Iruka always had an eye for such things like his father did. It was a blessing and a curse.

Iruka's thoughts were put to a halt at the sound of a commotion. When he looked over he saw a young boy with bright yellows hair and markings on his cheeks being chased out of the restaurant. An older gentlemen and another waiter had thrown him out and yelled at him to never come back. When Iruka looked back at Kakashi, the other man just rolled his eyes at the whole thing. 

"What was that? That young boy looked no older than 10!"

"He's 12, actually."

"That's not the point and you know it." Iruka folded his arms tightly over his chest. "You seem numb to all this. Who is he?"

"That's Naruto. Famous around these parts for causing trouble and having sticky fingers. He's a thief. Well, he's one of the orphans. Truthfully he's just famous for trying to steal ramen."

If Iruka wasn't mistaken Kakashi looked a little amused. "If it was closer to closing time the owner would have given Naruto a bowl. He's awfully soft on the kid, but giving out free ramen isn’t good for business."

Kakashi was sure he could place the look on Iruka's face.

"What are you planning?" He asked shortly after.

Before he got an answer Iruka was on his feet and walking out of the restaurant. Kakashi would have gotten to his feet and followed if he didn't already have a good idea what his finance was planning, instead he just sighed and hung his head until Iruka stormed back in with Naruto on his heels. He was holding the boy by his wrist and dragging him inside. He told the boy to get into the booth and Iruka sat beside him. 

"Yo." The boy greeted.

"Is that any way to greet your Prince?" Iruka warned. "Give him a proper greeting, or else."

"Or else what?" Kakashi and Naruto both said, though Naruto sounded nervous and Kakashi was just being an ass. 

"Or no ramen." Iruka said with his chest puffed out. "I mean it."

"F-Fine." Naruto cleared his throat. "Greetings, Hatake-sama. Thank you for your hard work and for letting me sit here with you."

"Mah, you should be thanking Iruka-sama. It was his idea."

Naruto turned and thanked Iruka as well.

Everyone else in the restaurant was staring at the couple and the troublesome kid they had sitting with them. They mumbled things under their breath and pointed but neither Prince payed it any mind. Iruka's heart was too big to let the boy go hungry and Kakashi wasn't so cold hearted he'd tell Iruka to leave the boy alone. Besides, if he was trying to steal food maybe it was because he was hungry. Kakashi recalled the Uchiha's making funding cuts to the academy and the orphanage. 

Yuna made her way back with two bowls of ramen and new glasses of water. She didn't hide her surprise to see Naruto sitting at the booth with them. The young boy glared at her and she tried her best not to glare back.

"Get the boy what he wants." Kakashi said. "I probably shouldn't let him have soda but... I think he should have one."

"I know what kind of ramen the owner usually gives him, I'll get him a bowl. Please enjoy your meal. Sorry to make you wait, Naruto."

Naruto softened his expression and thanked her. He thanked the Prince's again for letting him eat lunch. 

"Kakashi-sama informed me you get in trouble often for stealing. Care to tell me why?"

"There things I need!" He threw his hands up defensively. "Like ramen and my new coin purse! It's shaped like a frog!"

"Do they not feed you at your home?"

"Ah well... the food isn't very good. In the morning it's jam on toast with tea and in the afternoon it's usually rice and chicken that's usually dry and for dinner is usually a stew. That's not very good either, ramen is waaay better, believe it!"

Iruka glanced over at Kakashi who was listening intently.

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but when the food is that nasty I try to get it at other places but I don't have any money. So sometimes I steal things to sell them so I can buy food.." Naruto admitted.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "It's alright. I'm not here to get you into any trouble. Although since I plan on staying in town for a while you better not be getting into any trouble."

"I'll try my best.."

"While I'm hear you're always welcome to have meals with me, okay?"

"Really, Iruka-sama?!" His bright blue eyes grew almost ten sizes. He grabbed the Prince and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kakashi found himself more surprised each day with Iruka around. It was always a pleaser surprise, at least. That man had a heart made of gold.

"Kakashi? Is it okay if Naruto eats dinner with us?"

How could Kakashi say no to such a pretty face?

 

It turned into a regular thing over the next few days. Somehow Naruto would track down Iruka and Kakashi as they were wondering around the village meeting with property owners and civilians. Iruka was doing some of his princely duties on his so called birthday vacation. Kakashi took him to nice places every evening and even sat with him on the top of the Kings mountain to star gaze with him. Even then, Naruto wasn't far behind.

 

"Iruka! Iruka!" Naruto was jumping up and down pointing at the shop that had pretty ANBU masks. "That one! The one that's painted like a fox! Isn't it pretty!?"

"Very much so. As a matter of fact, you're a sly little fox yourself." Iruka chuckled to himself as he handed the desired amount for the mask to the shop owner who bowed respectfully and passed him back the mask.

Naruto was in awe. ANBU were the secret service members who served under the royal family. They were known as the black ops to some. Iruka had heard about them, but had never seen one. It was rumored that you only ever seen an ANBU member seconds before your death, no one lives to tell the story. All Iruka knew was they wore masks that had colorful paintings on the front that were meant to resemble animals. The white mask with the black and red markings labeled "hound" reminded him of Kakashi.

The three walked around the shopping center of Konoha and picked up random little things. Kakashi wanted Iruka to have some things to go home with to show his family. He had a new quill to write with that had a pretty red feather and a black tip. Iruka also picked up a couple colognes and some homemade soap that smelled like peppermint.

Kakashi had picked out a nice ball cap for Iruka to wear and it looked great on him. It was navy blue with a little dolphin patch ironed on to the front of it. Iruka had his pony tail sticking out of the back of it. He was dressed casually, a tight fitting t shirt and a pair on black jeans and some boots. Kakashi would have taken him right there if he weren't in public- or if he wasn't being followed by a twelve year old brat. (Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked the kid.)

With the addition of his new anbu mask, Naruto also got a new cap that matched Iruka's and a new tea cup for when he has his tea in the morning. Iruka threw a couple coins in Naruto's froggy coin pouch and sent him on his way, it was about time for Naruto to be back at the orphanage for dinner. He pouted and wanted to stay with Iruka and Kakashi, but they couldn't have the boy over every night. Iruka promised him one more dinner before he left and it was good enough for Naruto.

"You really like the kid, huh?" Kakashi said softly as the walked back to the Hatake Estate.

"I do. I think he's a good kid, just in a bad situation."

"People with think you're picking favorites. There are other kids just like him who could use someone like you." He said carefully. "Just keep that in mind."

"I'm not in any position to..." Iruka cut himself off and just sighed. "As of right now I'm not even a citizen of Fire country. Once we wed and I move here, it will be different. It won't just be Naruto I can tend to. Right now my job is to get to know your people and your area and get on their good sides. We both know that."

"People talk a lot."

"I'm aware. They can think I'm playing favorites but once I can actually establish myself here I'd like to play a much more active role in Fire Country's youth."

Iruka sounded sure of himself, he was very confident in his words. Kakashi just nodded and kept his pace beside him. 

"Tomorrow is your birthday, I have something planned for us just outside of the village. I hope you're fond of hot springs and good food."

The prince smiled at the thought. "Very much so."

 

 

 

The hot springs were huge! Iruka was in awe at the vast size of the establishment. They arrived around noon, just in time for them to order lunch and eat before soaking in the natural spring. Kakashi has the whole place rented out for the day and through the night for them, so they could have their privacy, and if Kakashi was lucky he could bang Iruka on every possible surface with no interruptions. Of course, Tenzo had to be there to keep an eye on them, but he had his own room and private springs so Kakashi doubted he'd be in their hair at any point after lunch.

The staff brought them a whole buffet of food, a mix of all their favorites and there was plenty to go around. They were all thankful for a light breakfast before they traveled out to the springs. Just the smell of the food made their mouths water, when they finally got to dig in they didn't even talk. The only sounds came from chopsticks scraping against plates and Tenzo's occasionally loud chewing.

They parted ways and Tenzo went to his room and made himself comfortable, the pair of Prince's went to their shared room and quickly disrobed and threw on their comfy yukata's. Kakashi's was dark blue with white vertical stripes while Iruka's was a solid green. It wasn't the best looking color on him, but damn was it comfortable!

Kakashi had himself sprawled across the futon with a book in his hand- one of his smutty ones, too! Iruka rolled his eyes and plopped down next to him anyways.

"Still reading that filth?"

"Only to give me ideas as to what I want to do with you tonight." Kakashi managed to keep his tone even and flat.

Iruka's cheeks went red. "Pervert."

"You'll enjoy every second of it, I'm sure."

"I better, or I'm calling off the wedding."

It was an empty threat, something they both knew was impossible to do because it wasn't even their choice to begin with, but neither man seemed to have many complaints about the arrangement. 

"Then I'll try extra hard to make you feel good, Iruka-chan~"

Before Iruka could respond Kakashi had their lips pressed together. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but Iruka parted his lips impatiently and deepened the kiss. It was full of need and desire and turned rough in an instant. Lips were bitten, hair was pulled and their limbs tangled together tightly. Kakashi and Iruka were skin to skin within minutes, their clothes thrown off somewhere to the side and forgotten within seconds.

Kakashi let his hands wonder over Iruka's body. The other’s smooth tanned skin felt so nice under his fingertips. It was a feeling he knew he'd never want to live without. Every curve and crevasse of Iruka's body was planted into his memory, both visually and by touch.

He paid close attention to the sounds his lover made when his hands ventured to certain parts. Iruka loved getting his ass and lower back touched, it made his cock twitch and throb in anticipation. He loved lips and a wet tongue trailing over his chest and abdomen, it made him moan and throw his head back. Iruka adored getting his cock sucked, it made him cry out like a bitch in a heat, but nothing compared to when Kakashi would stretch out his lover and finally fuck him. The first stroke made Iruka tremble and cry out. The sensation too much all at once, but he'd flush and beg Kakashi for more. 

It drove Kakashi crazy in the best possible way.

 

Iruka came first, and second, and Kakashi wasn't close behind. He pulled out with a soft groan and settled on top of Iruka, his face buried in the crook of the other's neck. They both were panting softly and didn't speak again until their breath evened out.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Kakashi finished for him. He mumbled his answer into Iruka's skin. "You sound so damn sexy. The noises you make are sinful."

"You're very... knowledgeable." Iruka still wasn't good with dirty talk. "You do things I'd never think of or ask someone to do to me. I love it."

"I hope that one day you'll love me, too." Kakashi said, but it was almost a whisper. 

_I think I already do_. Iruka thought to himself, but he just kissed the top of Kakashi's head and held him tighter.

"Let's go soak before round two." He suggested and Kakashi suddenly had energy again and was on his feet.

"I say we soak and have round two at the same time. I can't promise you I'll be able to keep my hands to myself if you're going to be naked in their with me."

"I never said you had to keep your hands to yourself. As a matter of fact, it's my birthday, your hands shouldn't be anywhere that isn't on me."

"Is that so?" He grinned and pulled Iruka closer. One hand rested on the small of Iruka's back while the other trailed down his side. "Then happy birthday, my dear Iruka-chan. I hope we get to spend many more together."

"I hope so, too."

And Iruka really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is super fluffy... aka the wedding ;) 
> 
> It doesn’t end there, though. I still have much planned for these newlyweds! mostly good things, probably ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't believe anything I say. Now that that's out of the way, here is a small chapter before the wedding, it’s not best work... but ah... enjoy it anyways!

Iruka had been home for an hour and already missed Kakashi. He also missed his freedom as well as Naruto's constant chatter. A part of him missed being able to wear what he wanted and getting to be less formal. Iruka wanted to be himself again, and he felt that way in normal street clothing, not tradition robes.

The prince was dressed in his usual formal attire. It was expected of him. Iruka made his way to the office room where his parents were impatiently waiting for his arrival. They were discussing last minute wedding plans when Iruka walked in.

Iruka didn't really get much say in the wedding itself, either. He was sure Kakashi was in the same situation as he was. Neither of them had control over who was going, how many people would attend, or even where the wedding would be held. Of course, Fire Country was out of the question and Iruka's father was talking about having them wed in grass country, just on the border of Water and Earth. There was a very beautiful meadow they could exchange vows in, his father had said. His mother thought it was beautiful.

Iruka didn't like the idea of an outdoor wedding unless it was on a beach, but he didn't even bother to chime in. It didn't matter what Iruka said, he’d never change their minds. The prince just sat there with his arms folded of his chest as his parents spoke to each other. Did they even notice he was in the room? They certainly acted as if he were not.

While his parents planned the wedding, Iruka found himself daydreaming about the wedding he would want. One by the ocean with not too many people in attendance. Kakashi and himself would be wearing black suits with their matching pendants. Naruto would have on a cute little suit, he’d be there front and center to see them exchange their vows. Their families would all be there- Sakumo would be standing by Iruka’s parents. All of the Umino family members would be smiling at the happy couple from the seated area. Iruka would probably invite Rei, too. Actually, all of his staff. They’ve treated him kindly over the years.  Iruka had grown to think of them all as family and friends, he also considered Tenzo as a friend and not just Kakashi's assistant. He’d definitely get an invite.

They'd exchange vows with crashing waves as their background noise. The salty smell of the ocean would wrap around them as the Priest read aloud, but Iruka knew he’d be too busy looking into Kakashi’s soft grey eyes to even listen. They’d kiss under the soft setting sun, the sky would be turning pink like cotton candy as their lips met. In a perfect world two dolphins would leap from the water and shape into a heart. It was cheesy and straight out of a novel, but it made Iruka smile, if only that dream could become a reality. Iruka was lucky he was still allowed to dream, honestly.

They decided, (just Iruka's mother and father, really), that they'd have a private wedding.  There would be an open ceremony that the whole village was invited to, as well as the royal family heads from the surrounding lands. It wasn't exactly what Iruka wanted, but it didn't sounds so bad. They'd wed in front of their families and a priest, have their little kiss, do some paperwork and then get to celebrate.

Iruka would admit that it could have been far worse, but a private wedding was tolerable. He imagined it was how Kakashi would prefer it, anyways.

He decided to write Kakashi after dinner, he'd send it out in the morning.

 

_“ Kakashi-San, is it too early to say I miss you? Ah, well I miss other things too. I miss Naruto and Tenzo. Please tell them I said hello and that I will see them soon enough. If you speak to your father you may mention I said hello to him as well. I hope he's in good strength and in good health. He seemed very tense the day I left, I hope he's alright and that it's nothing too serious._

_How are you, anyways? I hope you miss me too and that you're otherwise in good health and spirit. Our wedding is fast approaching and it's been decided that it'll be a private wedding with an open ceremony afterwards. Most likely a parade or festival kind of thing, Water Country is famous for our festivals. I'm sad to admit that if it is a festival it'll be the first and last I ever get to attend, since I was never allowed to go before and once we wed I'll be a citizen in the land of Fire._

_I miss ramen, too! There is actually a ramen place around here, it's new. Maybe we can try it when you get here, I doubt father will let me go eat there since it isn't home cooking. He's very paranoid of people.. within reason I suppose. Sometimes I just think he's a little crazy, but the throne will do that to a man._

_I also miss getting to do what I pleased (within reason). It was nice to not be kept on a short leash and have so many things expected from me. You see, being back home means I had to resume my etiquette classes (I hate them). I know those are my duties and are expected of me but I miss being able to walk away from it and relax. Thankfully, I still have my garden. I wonder if your father will let me plant one at your estate? I'll have to ask him._

_Please write me back when you have the time. If not, I will see you soon enough._

_\- Umino Iruka... soon to be Hatake Iruka._

_P.S. if possible bring me some of those turtle shaped chocolates when you visit! They were so yummy...! “_

Iruka folded the note neatly and stuffed it in an envelope. He put the wax seal over the flap to cover it and passed it to a message to leave with it in the morning. It'd be a few days before he'd hear back from his fiancé, until then he'd keep himself busy.

 

 

Kakashi had an odd feeling. His father had been acting strangely. He was too quiet and lost in his thoughts, more than usual anyways. They never talked too much during their shared meals but his father would always attempt to make conversation to break the silence, but the past few days had been different. Sakumo would clear his plate and exit to his study without saying much of anything to his son. Even Tenzo thought his behavior was odd.

The king was focused on something, Kakashi hadn’t heard anything during their council meetings so he no insight to what was bothering his father. Of course, there were times Kakashi wasn’t present for meetings but his father would always fill him in afterward. Sakumo had said nothing to his son that sounded important enough to cause him such stress.

The odd feeling turned into suspicion. There was something he couldn’t tell Kakashi, that was the only explanation the prince could come up with. His wedding was only weeks away, with that considered it was likely the king didn’t want to put any extra stress on the Hatake Prince- which Kakashi did appreciate.

 

They had gotten news from Iruka’s family about wedding plans. It seemed neither Hatake king or prince had much say in the matter, though Sakumo did agree at some point to let the Umino’s take the wedding bull by the horns. There was a lot on the line with the union of both clans, they couldn’t afford any mistakes. They all hoped it’d soften the tension between the lands and get the ball rolling. It would take a lot of time but with Iruka sitting in on council meetings in the land of fire the delegates from other lands would be more willing to listen and negotiate. That’s all they could hope for.

Kakashi kept an eye on his father, though, and if he heard anything odd he’d inquire about it. Maybe it was best he didn’t know right away, he thought, there was a reason he didn’t know in the first place. He just hoped it wasn’t anything devastating or related to Iruka in any way that was negative.

 

When Kakashi recieved Iruka’s letter in the mail he was giddy. He wished again that his fiancé had a cell phone or something so they could talk. He missed the others voice.. and Kakashi was also impatient and hated waiting so long to receive a letter, even if the wax sealed was lemon scented and Iruka’s penmanship was museum worthy. He’d cherish the letters regardless.

 

“ _My sweet Iruka, I do miss you too. Tenzo misses you, and Naruto won’t shut up about you. He is annoying me because you’re not around, just so you know. He also says he’s not that crazy about me and can’t wait until you get back so you both can eat meals together. I also assure you that he’s been in his best behavior, and you inspired me to spend some time with the kids at the orphanage. I donated some things, mostly food, some old toys, we’ll be having a food drive for the orphanage soon as well._

_I regret not doing things like this sooner. I guess you don’t realize how much other people struggle when you’re living large behind golden gates._

_Anyways, I’ve noticed my father’s behavior as well. He’s still tense and distant but I’m unsure why. I feel as if I don’t want to know.. hopefully I’m overreacting about it all._

_The wedding is soon. I’m excited. I’m okay with it being private. I’ve also heard about the festivals your country puts on, I think that sounds lovely. It’d be cool to have everyone celebrate our union. I’m sorry that our marriage is the only reason you’ll get to see one in person, though. We have plenty here in Fire Country. I promise you won’t miss a single one._

_I will admit I like the way it sounds.. “Hatake Iruka” it kinda makes me heart flutter just thinking about it. Yes I’m slightly paraphrasing from a book I’ve read, but, yeah… it’s still a nice feeling._

_I’ll see you soon. I can practically hear the wedding bells! And yes.. I will bring you some chocolates._

_— Your husband to be, Kakashi_ “

 

 

 

Iruka smiled as he read the letter from Kakashi. He held the paper to his chest and let his cheeks blush as his smiled widened. Iruka couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much that his whole face crunched up. It was a really nice feeling.

Maybe... just maybe.. marrying Kakashi would be a good thing, not just for the sake of their countries, but for their own personal happiness. He just hoped he made Kakashi just as happy as Kakashi was making him. Puppy love or not, Iruka had no regrets going into this marriage.

Things were finally starting to look up for the Umino Prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation or not... I’m always on twitter! Follow me @ lgbtkakashii :) lets be friends and talk about Kakashi / Iruka hc’s.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are in the air.... as well as the scent of blood.
> 
> (Sorry for the angst in advance, I hadn't planned on it going in this direction at first but here we are!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write and then rewrite and then edit.. sorry for any spelling mistakes :T 
> 
> anyways.. the drama finally starts... good luck, guys!

  
Iruka was both excited and nervous about his upcoming wedding. He found himself fidgeting and playing with the loose strands of his hair at the nape of his neck; he simply couldn't sit or stand still! It was a lot of pressure on him as well, he'd be moving to Fire Country and be sworn into the Hatake family, Iruka would no longer be an Umino by name, only by blood. They would also be the first same sex couple in any of the royal families to wed. Iruka suspected that may have been in the decision process when their parents decided on a more private wedding. It was legal in most countries, but that didn't mean everyone approved.

Most of the Prince's excitement came from being able to see Kakashi again, and in only a matter of hours at that! They'd get to spend the night together before the ceremony, Iruka was happier than he could put into words. Even though he did feel love for Kakashi, he knew at the very least he'd be married to someone he considered a friend. He'd been lucky enough for his marriage to be arranged with someone who wasn't crazy or an ax murderer! Kakashi was... Kakashi. And that was good enough for Iruka.

The King and Queen of Water country stood outside the doors of the Umino mansion with their son by their side. They watched as the black carriage escorted by two white horses crossed through the gates. Iruka felt his heart stammer in his chest as the carriage drew near, he twiddled his fingers in excitement as it came to a halt.

They bowed as the Hatake king and Hatake prince exited the carriage, wearing their formal attire, even Tenzo had on the Hatake family garments. It sucked that he was left with the duty of carrying their bags, though. Of course, Kakashi most likely had the heaviest bag that Tenzo had to put his back into in order to lift it up. Iruka would have chuckled if his father wasn't right beside him.

"King Ikkaku." Sakumo greeted him, and then greeted the queen with a deep bow. "I hope I'm here seeing you both in good health."

"We hope that same as well," the king spoke. "Come inside, we've prepared lunch for us all. Have your servant put Kakashi-sama's bag in Iruka's room, and then yours in the guest room."

"Servant?!" Tenzo cursed to himself, which amused Kakashi to no ends. Thankfully, Iruka's father hadn't heard his father extensive vocabulary. That wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

Iruka lagged behind to catch up to Kakashi and his  _assistant, not servant,_ Tenzo. He offered to take a bag to ease the young man's work load, but he politely declined the help.

"It's good for Tenzo. He can work out those noodle arms of his!" Kakashi teased, making the other man go red in the face from embarrassment.

"I'll show you noodle arms, Kakashi!"

"My, my! What a temper~"

"Aw, Kakashi don't tease our friend too much. He might end up just running away from you and I refuse to do any assistant work for you," Iruka warned. "So keep that in mind."

"This is why I like Iruka-sama more than I like you, Kakashi." Tenzo mumbled as he walked ahead of them both.

They all made it down the hall and put the bags in their respective rooms. Kakashi noticed the Iruka's room looked more bare, and when he asked about it he was told most of Iruka's things were packed up and ready to be sent out to Konoha, so they'd be there by the time he arrives. Iruka didn't seem to mind, but Kakashi noticed the look in his eyes when he mentioned leaving home. It was different the last time Iruka had gone because he was able to come back, this time he was moving for good.

Kakashi supposed it was normal to feel sad about it, even if Iruka was kept on a tight leash in his home, at the end of the day that's what it was, though: his home.

They served a lunch consisting of baked chicken, roasted vegetables and potatoes. They all had a glass of white wine to wash it down, maybe the alcohol was to help calm their nerves before making final preps for tomorrow's wedding.

The Umino mansion had a fine banquet hall on the first level, it was big enough to fit a few hundred people, the falls were just like a ballroom dance floor, the ceiling painted with a imitation of the creation of Adam. Most of the time, fancy dinners were held in that room when other royalty would come to visit. The boys were to exchange vows in the banquet hall in front of a priest with the head's of the other royal families as a witness- mostly to prove that it wasn't a fake arrangement. They'd serve food, chat it up a bit, and then when night time came they'd hold a festival in the city.

There would a be a parade downtown, the newlyweds would be on a float at the beginning on the concession. Iruka was informed they'd be passing out small hard candies that had a fire symbol on one side and water on the other to symbolize the unity of Fire Country and Water country. 

Kakashi was having pre-wedding jitters, which he knew were fairly normal to begin with, but it made him more nervous. He had no intentions of backing out of the arrangement, not that he had any right to considering it wasn't even his decision, but Kakashi was worried a marriage wouldn't be enough to bring peace across the lands. It would, hopefully, be the start of something good, and it'd be a snowball effect from there. He just hoped their parents were right about having Kakashi and Iruka wed. Would it be enough?

It was foolish to have thoughts like that now, he knew, because whatever was meant to be was going to happen. A part of him though that maybe the marriage was just a decoy, it was rare that all the royal families were found in one place, even during diplomatic meetings, usually a representative of each family would be sent out unless the meeting was of upmost importance.

Sakumo had seemed tense as well, he was his usual self around everyone else: full of smiles and seemingly warm. It seemed crowds were always drawn to him for his good looks and charming personality, Kakashi knew exactly where he got it from. But Kakashi knew his father, and knew that unlike most days he was forcing himself to act such a way. He could tell by how stiff his shoulders were just how tense his father has been all day. His hands trembled slightly when he'd lift up his glass to drink, or his fork to eat. All those little things Kakashi had been trained to notice. Unlike Iruka, who was forced to go to etiquette classes, Kakashi took martial arts and psych classes to learn how to read people and defend himself. His father's once relaxed posture was rigged and stiff, Sakumo's eyes were red from a lack of sleep, and he had jumped on multiple occasions when someone would tap his shoulder to get his attention. It was barely noticeable, but Kakashi had a trained eye for it. King Hatake was not fooling him.

He'd tried to confront his father before they left for water country, Sakumo shrugged it off and told Kakashi he was overreacting and even if something was going on, it was none of his concern to begin with. He even went as far as saying  _just focus on your wedding, nothing else matters right now._ That was very unlike his father, who tried his very best to put his villagers first. Even with his hash group of delegates who ran Fire Country from behind the scenes, Sakumo himself did have a big heart and wanted what was best for his people, he just wished the Uchiha's felt the same way.

Kakashi knew that, of course. He wanted nothing to do with the throne mostly because he didn't enjoy the idea of being some kind of puppet for the power driven Uchiha's. Maybe with Iruka around that wouldn't happen, or Iruka wouldn't simply allow that. When it came to certain a matters he knew Iruka wouldn't keep his mouth shut and fight like hell for what he believed was right, it was something Kakashi admired about him.

"I have an idea," Kakashi was sitting up in Iruka's bed reading a book he borrowed from the Umino's library. He hadn't looked up from the page but he knew he had Iruka's attention.

"What it is?"

"I say we sneak out for a little while and see what the night life is like here in water country. I hear it's beautiful by the beach, and that they have night food vendors open past midnight." Kakashi suggested. Whatever Iruka was doing, he stopped completely. He heard something fall onto to the floor.

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked over to see it was a brush that fell, Iruka dropped it while brushing his hair. He'd been getting ready for bed and sitting in front of his Murrow brushing his hair.

"S-Sorry..." he scrambled to pick up what he had dropped.

"Why are you so startled by the idea of leaving the estate? I mean, you can't just tell the guards at the front gate you're stepping out for a bit?" He asked. "It'd just be to get some fresh air, and maybe a late night snack."

"As much as I'd love to Kakashi," he said as he wrapped up his hair into a high bun, "I wouldn't be allowed. I tried to sneak out a long time ago, the punishment was much too harsh for the crime. No thank you."

Now  _that_ got Kakashi's full attention. "What do you mean?"

"My mother cried and my father slapped me for trying to leave. I wasn't allowed to go out for the next month after that. Ever since then I haven't been able to leave the estate on my own." He told Kakashi. "Unless I'm with a family member, or out on official business, I don't leave. Even when I go and read to the school children my mother is usually with me, or out personally librarian who happens to be my aunt."

"You're serious... I had no idea."

"I have very little freedom in my own home."

"So it seems."

"A part of me can not wait to leave this place and finally find some peace and happiness." Iruka was smiling at his reflection in the mirror. "I know I'll miss it, but a very small part of me will be happy not to carry the Umino name, isn't that sad?"

"It's not sad at all, I can assure you."

"It feels bad to say, but... I won't have to deal with my family anymore, and as much as I'll miss them, and as much as I'll miss my home, I'll be glad to be gone, arranged marriage or not."

"I had no idea you were like Fiona, stuck in a castle waiting for your true love to come and save you."

"Don't you ever paraphrase Shrek in my presence ever again," Iruka warned him. "And wouldn't that make you an ogre?"

"Hey, I've been called worse," Kakashi shrugged and turned back to his book. "Since we can't sneak out, is there anywhere we can go to star gaze? Don't you have a huge courtyard out back?"

Iruka thought that sounded lovely, and like a much safer option for them both.

It got chilly by the ocean late at night, the Umino estate was built close to the ocean and always had a beautiful breeze that came from the south, right were the courtyard had been. Iruka threw on a think sweater and grabbed a blanket for them both to sit on, Kakashi grabbed his phone and a jacket on his own.

Stars scattered across the dark canvas of the sky with the three quarter moon as its centerpiece. The moon was clear and bright, there wasn't a cloud in sight to block its view. Kakashi looked over at Iruka's moon kissed face and felt his heart thump in his chest. The light from the moon created soft shadows on his perfect brown skin; he wanted to kiss every inch of it.

Iruka commented on Kakashi staring, and Kakashi knew he was staring, it was hard not to. What was not to love about the view? A beautiful moon, bright shining stars, and one of the most attractive men Kakashi had ever laid his eyes upon. Before he could fully register his actions, Kakashi was taking a picture with his phone. Iruka's eyes squinted shut at the sudden flash, but Kakashi had snapped the photo before the other had closed his eyes.

"What the--?!"

"It's just a photo." He said as he stared at it.

Iruka's soft look of surprise, his long lashes that draped over his deep chocolate eyes, his lips lightly parted and full, they looked so damn kissable and moist under the pale moonlight. There was a small blush on Iruka's cheeks from catching Kakashi staring at him. He looked so perfect and god damn adorable. He looked like someone straight from Kakashi's dreams. 

He quickly made the picture his screen saver.

"Let me see!" Iruka demanded. "It's not even that cute!"

"It's the best thing I've ever seen, in my opinion. I love it."

"I look dumb with my mouth open like that." His pout was very noticeable.

"You don't look dumb, you look good. Your mouth looks good," he found himself thinking of Iruka's lips in that moment. "It makes me wanna kiss you."

The thought of kissing Kakashi sent chills up his spine, and it wasn't from the sudden breeze that came from the ocean. Goosebumps scattered across Iruka's skin as he watched Kakashi lean in closer and tilting his head for their lips to align. He had no objections when their lips met, Iruka kissed back with equal vigor.

After a moment Iruka pushes him back lightly. "Save the rest for tomorrow, lover boy."

"I can't wait to kiss you in front of everyone."

"God, I hadn't thought about it like that. I'll have to kiss you in front of my dad!"

"Should I use tongue then?"

"No!!" Iruka's face was bright red due to embarrassment. "God no!"

"I'll make sure to bring my sloppiest kiss tomorrow. I won't disappoint."

"I'll punch you if you do something crazy when we kiss tomorrow!"

"You promise?" Kakashi teased, pressing another kiss to his lover's lips.

"Don't test me, Hatake."

"I love when you talk like that."

 

* * *

 

Kakashi was a warm presence beside Iruka the next morning. He'd been half under Kakashi, and half naked since they fooled around before falling asleep, but it was so nice to wake up warm and surrounded by Kakashi's scent. It was too bad his bladder was forcing him to wiggle out of the other's hold. Iruka tip toed into his bathroom to relieve himself and then shower.

He wasn't surprised to hear Kakashi get up moments later only to try and join Iruka in the shower, to which he caved in and let his fiancé join him. He couldn't say no to Kakashi, it seemed.

Iruka was more turned on seeing Kakashi with sleep still in his eyes, a relaxed posture, and soap spread across his body. His breath caught in his throat as Kakashi spread the suds across his chest and then down his abdomen. Iruka felt dirty for watching and tore his eyes away when Kakashi's hands reached his groin.

"Maa.. I want you to watch..." Kakashi had a lazy tone in his voice, but Iruka knew he was fully aware of his actions.

Iruka looked back down to see Kakashi stroking himself at a painfully slow pace. It was agonizing just watch, but so damn hot at the same time.

He found his body reacting on its own, his hand extended out to meet Kakashi's. Their eyes met the moment Kakashi dropped his own hand only for it to be replaced with Iruka's- who didn't stroke him nearly as slow. He quickened his pace and kept their eyes locks.

Kakashi has his head back in seconds, moaning like crazy as Iruka continued to stoke him.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Iruka."

"You know what else would feel good?" Iruka's voice was laced with thick lust as he spoke. He pulled Kakashi closer, his hand still wrapped around his lover's cock, and brought their bodies together. Iruka kisses him like he was hungry and desperate; one hand tangled in Kakashi's coarse silver locks while the other hand jerked them both off simultaneously.

It wasn't long after that they both climax, spilling white strips on cum over each other's stomach. After taking a moment to gather themselves, they washed each other off slowly and with gentle hands before getting their day started.

They had to greet the other royal family head's before the wedding, after all. 

* * *

 

Water, Fire, Earth and Wind made up the four great countries. The Hatake family rules Fire Country, the Umino family rules Water country, Wind was ruled by its young leader Gaara, and earth by old man Oonoki. Seeing the four men sit together at the table was entertaining at best, Ikkaku, Sakumo, Oonoki and Gaara all day down the at the head of the lunch table exchanging stores. Iruka was sitting a few seats away with Kakashi, and Oonoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. She was a pleasant girl around their age, with short black hair that was pin straight and just reached pass her ears. Kakashi liked that she was calm and easy going, she held up conversation pretty well. Iruka seemed to be having a nice time talking to her.

His only problem though, she was a little too nice with Iruka, borderline flirting with him. Iruka would blush when she'd joke and say something suggestive. They'd both laugh it off, but Kakashi knew better. He also knew Iruka wasn't gay, he'd catch Iruka looking her way when she wasn't paying attention. It was natural to look, the man did have eyes after all, and even though he'd been loyal to Iruka he looked at other men while he was out. Kakashi was still jealous, though. Kuro was a sweet girl, and very attractive. She also tucked her hair behind her ear every time she tried to say something sweet and stumbled on her words.

Kakashi was slowly starting to dislike her for simply being flirtatious, which was a trait they both had in common.

Iruka didn't seem to notice, which was good.

"You're funny, Iruka-sama!" She laughed a loud, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile was devilishly sweet as she looked across the table at him.

Gaara has brought his sister, Temari, and brother, Kankuro, along as well. They were sitting next to Kurotsuchi. Temari elbowed her in the arm, making the other girl say  _ouch, what was that for?_

"Stop trying to flirt, will ya? It's literally their wedding day. I know you have most respect than that." She sighed and shook her head. "You're gonna have to excuse her, I'm sure she's just trying to see what you're all about."

"All about?" Iruka questioned, but Kakashi understood right away.

"If you're concerned our feelings for each other are false, I'm sorry to disappoint." Kakashi said loud and clear. "You've been welcomed into his home, sitting at his table, eating his food, show my husband some respect."

"Well, he's not your husband,  _yet._ " She corrected. "But I'm sure you understand the circumstance. I mean, your families hated each other, now both of your father's act as if they're best friends now that their sons are getting married. It's odd, it raises question."

"You're right," Kakashi admitted. "Maybe our father's had some kind of bad blood between them, but I can't speak for them. I have no malice towards the Umino family. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure why our families dislike each other."

Temari just shrugged and sipped her drunk. "Does it even matter? At the end of the day none of that even matters, I think we all know that all of us despise each other. All of our families dislike the other, it's just human nature, but none of use want war."

Her brother chimed in and agreed. "Yeah, that's why everyone was willing to come together for this wedding, bogus or not. We might all hate each other, but we're not trying to go to war either."

Kurotsuchi leaned across the table into Kakashi and Iruka's personally space. "I doubt that you're aware, but your marriage  _is_ the peace treaty."

"Excuse me?" Iruka said through gritted teeth, not truly aware of his aggravated the statement made him.

"Oh yes, Prince Umino, your marriage into the Hatake clan is just the start." She said, now sitting back into her chair. "It's just the first step."

"And what's the second?" Kakashi wanted to know.

"Reformation."

And she left it at that and cleared off her plate. The siblings didn't have anything to add to the statement, either.

Iruka and Kakashi were at a lost for words. That was something they hadn't heard yet...

 

* * *

 

Iruka was plucked away by his mother and aunt to get ready for the wedding while Kakashi had been dragged away by Sakumo and Tenzo.

Kohari slicked Iruka's hair back into a tight and neat bun, his bun was so tight in fact that Iruka could barely move his eyebrows. His aunt helped him wiggle into his black suit and then helped him with the tie.

"This is the one your father wore on our wedding day," his mother commented. "It's nice, isn't it? That shade of purple goes so well with your skin tone."

Iruka just hummed in response. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurostuchi's words.

_What had she meant by reformation?_

 

Kakashi hates wearing a suit, but he looked damn good in one. The vent underneath his black suit was grey, just like his eyes, with a red bow tie to finish it off. He looked dashing, really. His father had such a proud look in his eyes when he saw his son all dressed up.

It took Tenzo a while to get Kakashi's hair to do just about anything, but after twenty minutes and a lot more gel than usually necessary, they managed to get his wild silver hair to slick back neatly. Sakumo has a small velvet box in his hand, and passes it to his son.

"They're earrings, the one's your mother wore the day we got married. They're ruby studded earrings, I thought maybe you'd wanna wear them as well."

"Father..." Kakashi found himself tearing up as he opened the small box and peered inside. Just looking at them reminded him of his mother, red had been always been her favorite color. They were bright and bold, just like she was.

"I couldn't imagine  _not_ wearing them, honestly." He said as he put them in. "I rarely wear earrings but, they're hers and it's a special occasion."

"You look good, son." Sakumo said with a smile. It had been his first real smile in days, it was too bad there was such a look of sorrow deep in his eyes. Kakashi noticed it, he assumed Tenzo noticed it as well.

"Well, Kakashi..." his best friend and assistant said with a huff. "I'm ready to finally give you away."

"You sound like you've been waiting for his moment to get rid of me, Tenzo."

"That's because I have been. You drive me crazy, Kakashi."

"Aw, now you sound like Iruka." He teased. "He's a lot nicer to me than you are, though."

"Oh, give it time. You're not even through the honeymoon stage yet."

 

"Father, May I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked moments later.

"Of course."

"When you hear the word  _reformation_ what do you think?"

Sakumo seemed put back by the question. "What's with this so suddenly? I thought you'd ask me something more marriage related."

"Just answer me, please."

"Ah well, I think of new beginnings, and being set back on the right path. Maybe even through forms of... sacrifice. Having to give things up for the better good, perhaps. Maa, this was very on the spot!" He laughed. "As a king, reformation means making things right, making improvements for the greater good."

Kakashi just nodded and said thank you. He let Sakumo's words sit with him for a while.

Unfortunately, his father's answer didn't make him worry any less.

* * *

 

The ballroom had been decorated in a rather simplistic way. White banners were hung around the room, the tables had been draped with white cloths and scented candles surrounded by pink peonies that were held together by thick white lace. There was a little platform that Kakashi and Iruka would stand on, under an arched gazebo wedding alter that had flowers crossed between the wooden cravats of the alter. The priest stood under it, waiting for the grooms.

Iruka's family piled in first, his mother and father stood to the right side of the alter while his aunts and uncles filled in the seats around them. Sakumo, Tenzo and the three Hatake guards were next. The guards sat at their assigned table as Kakashi's father and best friend stood in on Kakashi's side. Next were the other royal families. Gaara and his company sat up front, and Onoki and Kurostuchi at the table to their right. They had front row seats to see the grooms officiate their marriage.

With them both being grooms, they weren't sure exactly how or who would walk down the aisle first and left that up to them both to decided. Iruka was more than happy to walk with Kakashi, arms hooked together, down the isle and up to the alter. And that's exactly what they did.

The priest was an older man with pale skin that put Kakashi's to shame. Wrinkles rested under his eyes and on his forehead, really showing his age. He'd been old when he officiated Ikkaku's and Kohari's marriage, Iruka remembered form the photos, and he was damn old now. He looked like he was about to fall over, but he voice was so deep and full of life.

"Dear friends and family of the grooms, we're all gathered here today to witness as well as to celebrate the union of the son's of the Hatake and Umino clan. Today, we'll see two princes become one in holy matrimony. Prince Umino Iruka, And Prince Hatake Kakashi will be become one in the eyes of the lord."

Iruka looked at Kakashi with such love in his eyes, and Kakashi wondered why he'd ever been worried about Iruka ever falling in love with him in the first place.

"Together they've grown as men, and as leaders, and will continue to do so through marriage. Today, as they join in marriage they will create a new bond that is stronger than the one that currently exists. The possibilities and potential of your marriage are great; and now fall upon your shoulders. Through your commitment to each other may you both grow and mature a love that makes you into better people, and better leaders to your people."

Kakashi saw tears threaten to leave Iruka's eyes. It made him feel warm inside.

"True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The priest looked between both men with a soft smile on his weathered face.

"You May both exchange the vows you've written, starting with you, Prince Kakashi."

Truthfully speaking, he had forgotten to write them down the night before like he had planned to do. Kakashi cleansed his throat and hopped for the best since he'd be winging it.

"Ah, well..." he began. "I wanna start off by saying these past few months that I've spent with you have been amazing, as well as eye opening for me. I know I'm not the easiest person to love, but you've shown me nothing but kindness and opened your heart to me. I can't thank you enough for that, Iruka. And I hope the next months to come treat us just as well. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and I must say that I'm glad I get to spend what time I have left with you by mind side. Honestly, I'm damn proud to have someone like you. I'm not very deserving of the love you've given me, but I'm lucky. I'm so very lucky to have met someone as wonderful as you, Iruka. I really mean that."

Iruka was trying his best to hold back tears as Kakashi spoke such kind words- kind words that were about him! In his own way, that was Kakashi saying  _I love you_ and it meant the world to Iruka to hear that.

"And you now, Prince Iruka."

The Umino Prince cleared his throat and took a folded piece of paper form his pocket. He wrote it out almost a week ago. Actually, he wrote it and rewrote it several times because words didn't seem to grasp exactly how he felt.

Iruka read from the page.

"Kakashi, being with you and taught me so many things. They're mostly good things, I assure you. Most of the things I've learned were about myself. I was able to see what it was like to live outside of my family home and be out on my own. I always feel like I'm myself when I'm with you, and it seems every little thing I do impresses you somehow, and as much as it boggles my mind some days I can't comprehend why you love someone like me so much. We come from  such different worlds, and such different families, but you've never held that against me. You've always shown me a good time, and always made it your top priority to make me happy. Kakashi, I never knew what it really felt like to truly be happy before I met you. I've not only gained a friend in you, but someone I'm proud to call my husband. Somebody that I've grown to love over time. More than anything I want to give you my thanks and just let you know how much I cherish our bond."

Iruka was wiping the dampness away from his eyes as he put the letter back in his pocket. He looked up to seen an equally teary eyed Kakashi and Tenzo in the background. Looks like there were heavy emotions all around. His mother had a big smile on her face as she wiped a tear from her eye and even Ikkaku had a small smile on his face. It was nice to see.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi, take Umino Iruka,  to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" He asked.

Kakashi, with not a single ounce of doubt said: "I Do."

When Iruka was asked the same he didn't hesitate to say the same. "I do. Of course I do."

Their rings had been slipped over their fingers and nestled nicely above their knuckles. They were matching black bands with each other's initials engraved on the inside. They were beautiful.

"With the power vested in me by water country, I now pronounce you man and man, you may now kiss your groom."

The priest closed the book in front of him and took a step back as Iruka and Kakashi kissed once to officiate their marriage and their bond. It was a quick chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds but t was sweet. Iruka's face was flushed red from the public display of affection, but he was also proud to show everyone in the room just who he was married to. 

Hatake Iruka had a nice ring to it, after all.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere in the distance swords clashed and blood spattered the white walls of the hallways, as well as the dark bedroom walls in a foreign home. Masked men creeped through the shadows and quickly executed those as they slept, and snapped the necks of those that were awake to kill them off quickly. The one's who fought back were met with a gruesome death as the men were armed with swords dipped in poison._

_Only hours before a bill had been passed making gay marriage legal in Fire Country. The king was out of the country but his signature was on the bill, as it had been signed days before he left. Sakumo left his armed men with instructions before departing._

_It was a heinous task, one that would get Sakumo thrown off the throne and be the start of a revolution. The start of a long needed reformation of his country._

_There was a long list on names he passed out the masked ANBU members under his direction. They all needed to be disposed of, ASAP._

_Each kill was one name off the long list of targets. Some who fought back with all their might and some who were too young to even fight. The young ones were killed instantly with a fast acting poison that filtered through the air vents of the homes they invaded. It only took three minutes for the airborne poison to kick in, and only a few seconds to render the victims dead._

_It was well into the night when the massacre of the uchiha clan was over. The mask men who worked directly under the King retreated as per the King's orders. The Uchiha's has been initiated, they were no more. Each and every one of them, young or old, elderly or newborn, had been taken out. Everyone single one of them. Even Obito._

_Sakumo knew his orders were harsh, but necessary. It was for the greater good, he convinced himself, that every uchiha was out of the picture, even the ones with no official ties to the government. It was for the sake of their people._

_Sakumo knew he'd get himself thrown in jail by the council for his crimes, Iruka and Kakashi would pick up where he left off and make the world a better place._

_He'd much rather rot in prison anyways than see the world go into war, simply because the Uchiha's were blood thirsty and hungry for more power. Soon they planned on taking over villages on earth country and then overthrowing its capital, which would definitely start a war and force the families to chose sides and endanger the lives of their people._

_Sakumo told himself it was for the greater good, it had to be._

* * *

Kakashi woke up in a cold sweat that night after having a nightmare about Uchiha Yuri.. Rin and Obito's little girl. She'd been running for her life and then he heard a blood curdling scream. Kakashi shot up in bed next to Iruka, who was startled awake by Kakashi. He could have sworn, for a split second, that he could smell blood in the air. He checked himself for any blood, and then Iurka who looked very scared and concerned.

"What's wrong?!"

"I..." Kakashi took a moment to breath. He rested his back against the headboard and took a few deep breaths. "I had a very bad dream, an extremely vivid nightmare, the I thought I smelled blood. A lot of blood... That's all."

"Do you need water? Or maybe a cold facecloth? You're swearing." Now Iruka was sitting up and alert.

"I'll be okay. I'm gonna go splash my face with cold water and I'll come right back to bed."

"What was the dream about?" Iruka asked.

"About Yuri..."

"Uchiha Yuri?"

Kakashi nodded. "She was getting chased, no... she was getting hunted down. The look on her face, they were going to..."

Kakashi couldn't continue. He raised up from the bed and excused himself. He wet his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Kakashi was more pale the usual, but he knew it was because of the nightmare he had. He took a few minutes to regain his composure before heading back to bed. Iruka had gotten up and grabbed him a glass of water while he had been gone. He sat up with Kakashi for a while, just stroking his hair and humming peacefully to calm him down.

He hadn't checked in on Yuri in months and the nightmare made Kakashi very worried about the young girl. 

He told himself he would check on her when he returned home, she had to be alright, it wasn't as if the dream meant anything.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahh this was a long chapter! I hope it was good, I'm working on the next one. The ending hinted at something pretty dark, but the fluff will be back soon! sorta soon. I promise! 
> 
> (Let me know what you think!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update.. enjoy!

 

_Yuri had been sitting on the floor of her bedroom playing with a stuffed teddy bear and doll. Her play tea set was out in front of her. The tea set was all a prick pink with a floral design painted on them. She had her teddy bear in a dress and was currently trying to wiggly a new outfit on to her doll._

_A loud crash startled Yuri and made her jump to her feet. Someone was inside the house! Her mom was screaming from downstairs, and then it went silent. Her father was heard running through the hall only to yell a bunch or curse words and sobbing intensely. He screamed then, too. And a strong scent or something like iron filled the air._

_Footsteps approached her bedroom door._

_Yuri only knew one thing to do it and it was to run._

_She jumped from her window into the bushes directly under them, when she thought it was clear to stand she did so and looked at her surroundings. It was dark out, but the street lights were still on. She ran where her little feet took her, towards the city were there would be plenty of people who could help her._

_As she ran she could feel someone following her and they were catching up fast. Yuri tried to run a little faster but her body wouldn't let her, and she ended up tripping over herself._

_"I have to get someone to help my mom and dad!"_

_"That won't be possible." A strange voice said from behind her. "They're already dead."_

_Yuri screamed as she looked up at the man wear a brightly colored mask with a dark cloak around his upper body. Before she could begin to run away again a sharp knife connected with her stomach, causing her to land back down on the forest floor._

_Blood soaked her clothes and the ground underneath her. Then man took out a pad and marked a name off with the check._

 

* * *

 

To Kakashi's knowledge, his father hadn't known much about Yuri. He knew Obito had gotten Rin pregnant, but he had been away from the village when Rin passed away. When he asked about the baby, Kakashi said  _Obito doesn't have the baby. Rin is dead. I don't wanna talk about it._ He recalled those being his exact words. When Sakumo brought up Rin months later, he mentioned Obito loosing both his lover and child at the same time and how it must be hard on him. He'd been asking why Kakashi hadn't been hanging out with Obito when he needed a friend most. Kakashi didn't have an answer other than "I've tired to reach out, but he's not interested."

Shorty after that conversation the Uchiha's pulled a fast one of his father and made the king look like an ass Kakashi was ordered to not speak to Obito any longer, he assumed whatever personal information got leaked was because an uchiha close to the king had let the words slip from their mouth. Kakashi didn't even remember the rumor, he didn't even care, but he still kept in contact with Obito on rare occasions regardless of his father's disapproval.

It was never anything more than small talk when they met up though, it just wasn't the same. They never brought up Yuri or Rin, and never talked about the past. Aside from the past, they shared nothing else except for the memories they had. They were memories Kakashi held close to his heart. Growing up that had been his best friend and someone he had feelings for at one point in his life, but when Rin came into the mix the two were instantly drawn to each other. Kakashi, being the good friend he was, set them up together. A part of him blames himself for everything that went wrong. Them falling in love. Rin dying. Yuri growing up without her family.

It all came back to Kakashi somehow. Hell, he even picked out the name for their daughter. He suggested Yuri or Raven, and the couple loved the name Yuri.

Kakashi never felt like a third wheel with them. Scratch that, after they became official Kakashi didn't feel the a third wheel because all three of them were close friends who had a special bond with each other. Kakashi was rin's gay best friend who she could go to for advice about guys, mostly Obito, and they'd stay up all night talking, watching movies and talking about hot guys. To Kakashi, Obito was like a brother. Kakashi didn't have much family aside from his father and an aunt on his mother's side who hated his guts. Obito filled in the whole in his heart, he was like the brother Kakashi had always wanted after he'd grown over his little teenage crush on Obito. He was happy it never amounted to anything more than friendship, especially seeing how happy he and Rin were together. All three of them were one big happy family, and when Yuri was conceived it was supposed to be the four of them.

He had even asked his father to let Rin and Yuri move into the Hatake family home since the Uchiha's wouldn't allow her to move in, and would accept Yuri since she was a blood relative. Sakumo has agreed and had an extra room turned into a baby's room. It had a crib, a changing table and a dresser. The room was full of toys and clothes and everything else Rin would need for little Yuri when she arrived.

But Rin never made it home. Neither did Yuri.

Kakashi lost a part of himself that day, too. How could Obito not see it? He was too blinded by the loss of his soon to be wife that he couldn't see the new life they created together looking up at him with big brown eyes, crying out for her father. He walked away, hurt and cowardly, and never looked back at Yuri.

The nightmare only made Kakashi wish he had taken in Yuri himself, but he hadn't been strong enough either, he couldn't even blame Obito. The Uchiha looked dead, his eyes no longer full of life and his expression blank. He walked around with a depressed slouch and wasn't up for conversation usually. Kakashi knew it was normal for Obito to be feeling such a way, but he just wished he could do something to help. Deep down he knew though, that Obito would want to have to help himself first before taking the first step towards a successful recovery.

He told Iruka all of this after calming down and washing his face with cool water. He told him about the dream in greater detail. Iruka sat there and listened to every word while running his fingers through Kakashi's hair. 

"It's not too late your know," Iruka said softly. "Yuri is still young."

"What do you mean?"

"To get to know her and be the uncle you didn't get the chance to be." He clarified. "If you explained the situation to the family who adopted her, I'm sure they'd understand. Maybe they'd let you see her sometimes."

Kakashi looked over at Iruka who had such a pleasant smile on his face. It was so warming and gentle. It made Kakashi feel at ease. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I can talk to them once we return. The Haruno family adopted her. They live on the outskirts in the farm land. Obito's younger cousin went to school with a young girl named Sakura who had always wanted a baby sister, but her mother couldn't have anymore children. But ah... it's kind of sad to think about it."

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it anymore. I'm glad you've told me what you have." Iruka wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close for a moment. "For now, let's focus on the honeymoon, shall we?"

 

* * *

_The same day, somewhere in Wind Country_

"Did you hear?" Kurotsuchi walked up to Temari who was trying her best to ignore her, but failed when Kuro stepped out in front of her. "Did you hear about the Uchiha's?"

"What of them?"

"The night of the wedding they were brutally massacred, apparently under the King's ordered. The royal council will have a field day with that!"

"....I hadn't heard." She blinked.

"Oh yeah, the royal council won't tolerate a king sending out such a gruesome order without their permission. I'm sure he'll get a life sentence for it." She said. "Which my grand father warned me would happen.."

"He knew?"

"Well, no. But he knew that Sakumo marrying off his lazy son wasn't for no reason. And with the tension between Sakumo and he Uchiha family rising, it was only a matter of time. It was all about who made the move first. The Uchiha's assassinate Sakumo and Kakashi, or the king take matters into his own hands and eliminate the entire clan? We now know who make the first move, it was King Hatake."

"Of course the wedding day is the perfect day to do it." Temari concludes. "Because the king is out of the country and the Uchiha's would have their guard down."

"And Kakashi wasn't there to stop it. His friend was an Uchiha, I heard. One who had a child not too long ago. His feelings would have jeopardized the whole plan. The king couldn't have that."

Both women looked at each other for a moment as everything, all the pieces, Started to come together.

As Kurotsuchi said before: reformation.

* * *

 

The honeymoon was short and sweet at a natural hot springs on earth country on the travel back to fire country. There days mostly consisted of soaking in the hot springs and have rough sex on every surface they deemed fuckable. It was nice.

Being home was nice too, though. Something odd was hanging in the air Kakashi soon realized after passing through the gates. As he looked around he noticed the people around him with their heads hung low, they had a sad look in their eyes. What had happened while he was gone? Kakashi had been expecting an audience much bigger than the one that did greet him home. Their prince had just got married off after all, the day he returned was supposed to be festive! A small group of maybe fifty people greeted Kakashi and Iruka at the gates and congratulated them for their union.

"Does something seem off to you?" Iruka had taken a step back to fall into step with Tenzo who agreed with him.

"Something must have happened while we were gone.." he said carefully. He looked over at the king out of the corner of his eye. "Something that's effecting everyone in the country."

"Irukaaaaa!!"

Iruka turned as he heard his name, only to be greeted by Naruto who was running up to him at top speed with his arms out and a giant smile on his face. Before Iruka could even respond, the boy had jumped into his arms and squeezed the breath out of him with a tight hug.

"I missed you, Iruka! Sorry I couldn't come to the wedding, I wanted to go but I couldn't."

"Is alright, I missed you too, Naruto. We have a lot of time we can spend together now that I'll be living here." He smiled. "As a matter of fact, later on tonight we should go out to eat some dinner."

"Does Kakashi-sama have to go?"

"Not if he doesn't want to. He has some business to attend to, I believe."

"Ah well, I was hoping you'd accompany me tonight, Iruka. Though we should be done by dinner time." Kakashi smiled. "Depending on how I'm feeling afterwards, maybe I'll go."

And that was good enough for Naruto. He hugged Iruka again before running back towards the park where he'd been playing with the other children. 

 

* * *

 

The Haruno family had a small cottage that rested on a few archers of farm land. They mostly grew produce on their land, but Iruka noticed the chicken coop in the back yard and there had been a few cows and goats grazing on the grass near the fence. It was cute little place with a nice country vibe, he liked it.

Kakashi was nervous, visibly so, as he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Iruka had his hand on Kakashi's back to show him a little comfort, he rubbed small circles with his fingers into Kakashi's shirt. He just wanted him to know that he was there for him, and that it was okay to be nervous.

"Kakashi-Sama! Iruka-Sama!" A woman opened the door with much surprise on her face. Mebuki, Yuri And Sakura's mother, had stepped aside and let the prince's inside.

"To what do I owe you both the pleasure?"

"I'd like to talk for a moment, about Yuri."

"Is she in trouble, Kakashi-Sama?" She sounded worried. "Sit down, please. I'll get you both a drink."

"She's in no trouble at all," he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'd like to ask you a little favor. As you may know, her father is Uchiha Obito, who was a very good friend of mine."

"Oh yes.. I knew of her mother Rin before she..." Mebuki cleared her throat and shook her head. "Never mind. What about Uchiha-San?"

"Well, before Yuri was born Rin and her daughter were supposed to move into the Hatake compound with my father and I. Now, I'm not asking for much except to see Yuri. If that's alright.. I'd like to have the chance to be the uncle I haven't been thus far."

"I.." She sat down across from the two and took a deep breath. "I don't see why not, I suppose. We haven't told Yuri yet, about the adoption I mean. She's only five and the question hasn't really come up yet."

"I won't say anything, Haruno-san. I know that isn't my place."

"Is she here, by any chance? For a woman with two kids, this house is awfully quiet." Iruka asked.

"Both of the kids are out with my husband, Kizashi. We farm for a living, and the children don't usually go with my husband on trips, but they insisted. They've been out for a little over a week now, they're due back any day now." She informed the prince's. "If you'd like, you can stop by over the weekend to see her. I can make a big lunch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, I really do appreciate you letting me spend a little time with her."

Kakashi and Iruka Both got to their feet and bowed to the woman of the house. They said their thanks again before leaving.

Kakashi didn't get very far off the property before his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"It's Tenzo." He answered his cell. "What's up?"

"Kakashi! We need you back at the compound immediately!" He said in a frantic manner. "Look, just get here when you can, alright? The sooner the better. The royal council sent out a notice for your father's arrest, I've looked for him in every place I could think of but-!"

"Tenzo, alright buddy, calm down. I'm on my way now. Just hold down the fort until I get there. Don't tell anyone else anything. We don't need this getting out."

Iruka could hear Tenzo through the phone. His heart had stopped in his chest. Not only was he scared, he was nervous and afraid on Kakashi's behalf. That was his father! If the royal council was after him, then whatever crime they think he commuted must be heinous if they're involved. What the hell had he done?! Kakashi had mentioned his father acting strangely, but for him to do something so... Iruka shook his head and reached for Kakashi.

"Take a deep breath, you look pale. Let's Head their now and see what's wrong. I'm behind you every step of the way."

"You go see Naruto like you planned. He'll know something is wrong if you cancel on him, and you know he has a big mouth." Kakashi stopped to look at his husband. "I'll try and go find my father before they do. I want to know what he did, or what they think he did."

"Alright.. but if you need me you know we're I'll be."

He kissed Iruka quickly before running off. 

 

"Iruka-Sama!" A voice yelled out to him, one that was defiantly not Naruto. He turned back to see Mebuki running towards him with a note in her hands.

"I forgot to mention, ah well, I was too afraid to mention it, but..." with shaky hands she passed the note to Iruka. "This note was given to me a few days ago by Uchiha Obito."

"A note?" He scared the words on the page.

_Get Yuri as far away from the city as you can before Friday night._

"What?" Iruka read and re-read it again. "Did he say why?"

Mebuki shook her head. "No, he just said to take good care of her and he thanked me for taking her in. He left after that, I haven't seen him since.

"When did he give you the note?"

"A few days before your wedding. Whatever he was doing, he had a bag in his hands and looked as if he were leaving town for some reason. Is there something we should be worried about?"

"I want you to worry about your family and nothing else. Just make sure little Yuri returns home. I'll look into this for you," he pocketed the note and bowed again. "Thank you for sharing it with me. Try your best to remain calm, I know it's hard right now, but everything should be fine."

"Thank you so much, Iruka-Sama. Fire Country is very lucky to have a prince like you."

 

* * *

 

Everything was, to no ones surprise, not okay.

All the news hit Kakashi at once. His father had been caught and arrested before he could make it home. The officers were rummaging through all of his belongs to find any evidence, which they found just enough to throw him in prison for the rest of his life. Tenzo was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, he was trying to keep Kakashi and the rest of the staff calm while not really knowing what was going on himself. It was hard to be in his position, really, sine he was trying to keep everyone from loosing their cool while having a hard time keeping a lid on his own pot of emotions, but Tenzo was a strong man.

"They've questioned everyone so far, except you." Tenzo had pulled Kakashi aside for a moment. "They'll probably ask you what they asked me. How he's been acting, who he's been talking to, things like that. He's wanted for murder, or the plotting of a murder I should say."

"Murder?!"

"He supposedly put out a hit on the Uchiha's." He said carefully. "Each and every one of them."

Kakashi was at a loss for words.

"All?"

"As far as I know. I don't know exactly if any survived, as of right now every body they've checked have been... you know..."

"When?" Kakashi wanted to know.

"The night of the wedding."

All of the pieces slowly started to come together: his father's weird behavior, his answer when asked about reformation, that look he had in his eyes for the past few weeks. It was all starting to make sense to Kakashi, who didn't want to believe his father would do such a thing, but knew his father was the type of person who looked at the bigger picture.

If the Uchiha's were no threat, and Sakumo was no longer king that meant Kakashi and Iruka could rule the country with a hand pick group of delegates to support them. It made sense, but to go to such great lengths to have such a thing happen was _crazy_!

Then his mind went haywire when he thought of Obito and Yuri. Did that mean they were dead, too?! If not, they had a hit out on their head at the very least. He knew Yuri was somewhere off with her adoptive sister and father, and the last thing he wanted was for him to be caught in the cross fire of his father's antics.

"We have to find Yuri." Kakashi finally spoke after a moment. "We need to find her!"

"Yuri? You mean... Obito and Rin's-"

Before Tenzo could even finish his thought Kakashi was slipping his shoes back on and running towards the front door.

"Hey! Wait a second, if you're going, I'm going with you!"

"Then hurry up, slowpoke!"

* * *

 

It wasn't like Iruka expected a ten year old boy to be punctual when it came to time, but it was odd that Naruto had been so late for dinner. And they planned on having ramen, which was his favorite thing to eat. It was odd to Iruka that Naruto wasn't there before he even arrived, which he assumed would be the case.

After twenty minutes Iruka became worried. The only thing that could Naruto from ramen AND his precious Iruka-Sama would be if he were in trouble, or worse than that he were hurt. Iruka didn't want to think either were possible but after waiting a little longer he knew it must be true.

He asked he owner if he'd seen Naruto and the man had said no.

Iruka looked at the park and couldn't find the boy. He knew of a few shops that Naruto would hang around but he had no luck their, either. The last place he could think of was the orphanage where he lived, but when he arrived he was met with bad news. Naruto had be injured while playing at the park earlier and was being examined at the hospital. Iruka's heart sank in his chest, but the owner told him the boy's injuries weren't serious, just a few broke bones and bruises.

Apparently Naruto had gotten into a fight with a few other kids and got pushed off the slide, leaving him with a fractured elbow and sprained wrist. He had a nasty bruise on the side of his face that was dark purple and looked painful.

Iruka found himself sitting by Naruto's bedside while the boy slept. The doctor said he'd be fine and need to come back in a week or so for her to check his arm again. She had some medicine put aside for Naruto for his pain. Iruka was grateful the boy was okay.

"Try not to worry me so much, Naruto." He whispered as if talking would wake him up. "I'm glad you're okay, though."

The door cracked open causing Iruka's attention to leav Naruto's face to find a masked man standing there. By the look on his mask he was one of the soldiers that served their country called ANBU. Iruka got to his feet quickly, hoping he wasn't here to take Naruto away.

"State your purpose for seeing me." Iruka spoke carefully.

"Kakashi-Sama sent me to find you." The voice was husky and rough, sounding like an older man. "He needs you to come home ASAP. Kakashi-Sama has left the compound with Tenzo, leaving you in charge until he gets back."

"Excuse me?"

"He wants me to give you this," the man passed Iruka a cell phone. "His number, as well as Tenzo's, is programmed into it. He says the phone is a gift he's neglected to give to you."

"I... I guess I'll call him to find out the details."

The man bowed before disappearing in the blink of an eye, but Iruka had better things to worry about.

"Naruto," he threaded the boy's hair though his fingers, getting it out of his face. "I'll see you later, I'll pray for your recovery."

* * *

 

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't even get a  _hey_ the first time you call me?"

Kakashi was sitting in the back of a carriage with Tenzo by his side. He'd been waiting for Iruka to call him.

"I'm on my way home now, I don't know what's going on but it's really starting to make me feel uneasy." Iruka confessed. "There's barely anyone out on the streets, I get called home immediately because you've stepped out with Tenzo, I just found out Naruto got hurt... I'm... this is _a lot_  to deal with at once."

"What I'm about to tell you won't make you feel any better, I apologize." Kakashi paused to gather his thoughts. It was a lot for him as well. "My father has been arrested by the Royal Council for plotting the mass murder of the Uchiha family. I left with Tenzo to try and find Yuri."

"Oh my God..." Iruka stopped dead in his tracks. His body slumped against the nearest wall after a failed attempt to try and hold himself up. "Shit... Kakashi... I-"

"I just need you to be at the compound in case anyone comes by to ask more questions or something, I don't even know. I can't think straight. With him being arrested and there being no chance of him coming home that makes us Kings.. and with the orders still out.. if Yuri hasn't been.. then she will be.. Iruka, I don't know-"

"Just take a deep breath, alright? I'm here for you. Tenzo is here for you." Iruka said, but he needed to hear himself say those words as well. "Kakashi, I gotta tell you something, it might help."

"What is it?"

"Mebuki-san stopped me shortly after you left, she said Obito warned her to get Yuri away from home for a few days. Somehow, I think he knew.." he hold him. "She said Obito had a bag with him, as if he were going somewhere."

"Obito..." Kakashi sighed and let his head fall into his palms. "There might be a chance he's alright, too."

"If he's alright now, that doesn't mean he will be later on. Until we get officially sworn in as king to the public, our anbu can still follow Sakumo-sama's orders and... you know.." Iruka let his back slide down the wall. His legs had no strength to hold him up, suddenly. "You go find Yuri and I'll inquire about Obito, alright?"

"I'll call you if I find anything." 

"Likewise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally planned on this story getting too angsty, but shit happens.. and good news, this'll end up being longer than I originally planned as well, but we're about 3/4 of the way through the story now, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! (I know I am!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, school just started up again for me aaaand it was hard to find time to finish up this chapter and edit it. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

When Iruka arrived back home, the staff had all been sent back to their personal quarters with the exception of the guards outside and the main cook in the kitchen, who informed Iruka of what he missed during his absence. 

Sakumo had been taken away just hours before hand, the royal officers had searched the home from top to bottom and questioned all of the staff in the process. They'd even went through all of Iruka's belongs, as well as Kakashi's. Every room had been turned upside down, nothing left unsearched. 

Iruka had tried to step back for a moment just to think, but so many things were on his mind, making it impossible to even think straight. His thoughts were jumbled up and chaotic, it was taking much longer than he'd like to truly process all of the information. He'd told Kakashi he'd look for Obito, which at the time sounded like a good idea, but had no idea where or how he'd find Obito, who he didn't even know personally. All Iruka knew about Obito were the things Kakashi had told him, which was enough to grasp the man's personality, but nothing else. The last thing he wanted to do was get his husband's hopes up, after all, he was the one who said he'd find Obito. 

Iruka sighed heavily as he pushed his way into his new bedroom- which was absolutely trashed. His luggage had be picked through, his clothes and other personal artifacts all thrown across the floor. He stepped over his jeans and socks and crashed on top of his newly shared bed. Even with the mess around him, the sheets still smelled like Kakashi. He let his eyes slip shut for a moment and breathed in the scent of his husband, it was just enough to calm him for the moment, and helped clear his head. It felt as if Kakashi were embracing him.

The framed photo caught his attention after he opened his eyes again, it was the only thing in the room that looked as if it hadn't been touched. With his curiosity piqued, Iruka held the thick frame between his fingers. He gently brushed the dust off of the glass. 

It was a photo of of Obito, Rin and Kakashi, they were younger and had huge smiles on their faces. Kakashi especially looked happy, much happier than Iruka's has ever seen him. Iruka's eyes settled on the young Uchiha, with his dark wild hair and half smile on his face. Was there really any way for Iruka to find him? He knew next to nothing about the Uchiha, but he had a hunch that the man somehow made it out alive. Maybe he was being overly optimistic for Kakashi's sake. The last thing he wanted was for Kakashi to loose everyone he's ever cared about, with the exception of Tenzo and himself, and Iruka didn't know how'd he handle it. He hadn't known Kakashi very long and had no idea how to console someone who had just lost everything... Iruka knew their love for each other wouldn't be enough, he may be a little naive, but he wasn't a complete fool.

Iruka turned over the frame and noticed the back had been tampered with. He removed the back to find another photo and a note behind it. The second photo looked more recent, it was one of Kakashi and Obito, it looked maybe a year old. Kakashi's hair was a little bit longer than it was now, and Obito... was pretty damn cute, Iruka hadn't realized it. He had a soft smile on his face, short dark hair and an awkward scar on the side of his face, the two men stood about the same height. Kakashi had a very genuine smile on his face, while Obito had a small smirk on his lips. Iruka wished he could see that expression on Kakashi's face every day. 

The little note that was attached to the back had a number on it, and scribbled in the corner was written  _in case of an emergency._ The handwriting matched the writing on the note given to him by Mebuki. Without giving it too much though, Iruka dialed the number. 

He only had to wait a few rings.

"Is it you, Kakashi?" The voice said on the other line. It was deep and sultry, it was easy on Iruka's ears. 

"O-Obito-San?" Iruka asked nervously. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's his husband, Umino- ah no, Hatake Iruka. I'm-"

"How did you find this number? You shouldn't have-"

"It was behind an old photo Kakashi has in our room!" He defended himself quickly. "I'm sorry... I found it on accident, but I was left with the task to find you."

"To find me? Why? So you can kill me yourself?" He scoffed. "No thank you."

"I'd like to find you on Kakashi's behalf, since he's going to look for Yuri-chan. I swear to you no one else has this number. I'm not out to get you, or hurt you, I'd like to help you."

"Why?" Obito asked after a moment.

"Because Kakashi is my husband, who I care for, and he cares for you."

Obito was silent again, after a few seconds he let out a heavy sigh.

"Iruka-San, I don't want to put you in harms way."

"You won't be, I'm aware that I'm doing it to myself. I want to make sure you're okay. Kakashi wants to make sure you're okay."

"You come and find me and then what?" He asked. "How does the actually save me? How does that save Yuri?"

"I won't allow anyone to touch you, I can promise you that. I haven't been sitting here idly. I may not be king yet, but if anyone is to show up while I'm there I can order them to stop, but I can't send out an official word to any anbu member."

"They don't have to listen to you, though. You know that, right? Your orders don't mean shit."

"Then they'll have to get through me to get to you, if they're willing to kill me, then-" 

"No." Obito cut him off sharply. "I will not allow you to go to such great lengths for me, even if it is for Kakashi sake. I'm sorry."

"It's too late, I've made the decision on my own. Please, just let me know where you are.. I'd like to bring you somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe? Where exactly would that be?"

"Actually, my idea might sound crazy, but hear me out..."

 

* * *

  
Kakashi and Tenzo were successful in tracking down Yuri. They'd headed down the main road towards the other side of the city where the other section of farm lands were located. They stopped the horse driven carriage when Kakashi saw a man who looked like Mebuki's husband off to the side of the road, he'd been trying to repair his own wagon, a wheel had been broken, it seems. It was almost split in two. His two young girls stood off to the side with tears in there eyes, whining that they were hungry, thirsty and tired. The pink headed girl, Sakura, had he hands over her stomach, admitting defeat to her hunger. 

Yuri resembled Rin much more than Kakashi recalled. They had a similar hairstyle, but the color was dark like Obito's. Rin had her hair parted to the side, with some hair resting over his right eye. It was longer than Rin had kept her hair, only by a few inches, Yuri's black hair had reached just passed her shoulders. Minus not having any facial markings, and having darker hair, Yuri heavily resembled her mother. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he looked at her.

Yuri had her chest puffed out and her thin arms folded tightly over her chest as the two approached her and her family.

"What the hell do you old farts want?! You'll have to get through me if you want 'em!"

"Hey, hey..." Kakashi got down to eye level with the girl. "It's nothing like that, let me help you guys, okay? There's enough room in our carriage for all of us."

Kakashi stood and greeted Kazashi, who seemed to have stars in his eyes being so close of the Fire Country's Prince. 

"Would it be alright if we took you guys back home?" He asked.

"Of course, Kakashi-Sama!" Kizashi bowed deeply and had the girls gather their things quickly and get into the spacious carriage.

"Would you guys like to eat with us before we send you home?" Kakashi asked a few minutes into the drive. Sakura's stomach rumbled only seconds later and she chuckled.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it papa?" She looked over at her dad with her big green eyes, and her father seemed to melt under the gaze, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to. 

"I mean, I don't know if I wanna eat with those two, but..." Yuri shrugged. "I guess. If dad says so, anyways."

Kazashi chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry for yuri's behavior. She has a habit of just saying what comes to mind without really thinking about it."

"I see no need saying anything I'm not thinking!" The young girl defended herself.

"It's alright, I have a friend who's the same way."

Kakashi's smile was warm and inviting, Yuri found herself nervous and flushed, but she smiled back brightly and declared that even if Kakashi was an old man, he was pretty cool. Tenzo found that pretty amusing.

* * *

 

Iruka's plan wasn't really fool proof, he wasn't sure it was much of a good plan at all, actually. The only way he could think of keeping Obito safe was having him put under arrest and Iruka would be the one to guard him. The ANBU may not have to listen to him exclusively, considering Sakumo hadn't been officially dethroned yet, and it was only a matter of time until that happened, but any anbu member with a brain would know that it wouldn't be a good idea to go against orders from the Prince. Hopefully.

So that's what Iruka did.

Iruka had a guard from the front gates escort him to Obito. He'd been hiding in plain sight, really. There was an abandoned school building a couple miles west that was nestled behind overgrown trees and shrubbery. The marketplace was on the other side of the small Forrest that separated it from the old elementary school. It had once been all dirt road and a playground, but after getting shut down and the playground moved, the locals had planted trees and other greens to liven up the place, and to not have the eyesore of the abandoned building behind the marketplace, but of course, all the greenery had been untouched and overgrown. It was almost too easy to slip into the trees and escape.

Iruka walked close behind the guard, she was an older women who reminded Iruka of his late grandmother. Her name was Nori Watanabe, she was Iruka's height but was much stockier and built with short hair that was starting to grey at the roots, aside from her hair being an indication that she was older, Nori had a young face with big blue eyes. She didn't talk too much, but when she did speak Iruka found her to be funny and wise. It was a combination he really enjoyed.

They took the back roads to reach the old school and entered through the back. A few rays of sunlight shined in through the broken windows in the hall. The classroom doors were mostly coming off the hinges, most of the windows were broken from the outside, the wallpaper and floor tiles were dirty and coming off. It was definitely fun down and old, Nori told him it'd been nearly ten years since it closed. Apparently, this is where Kakashi and Obito once attended school.

"You've been a guard to the Hatake family since Kakashi was that young?" Iruka asked.

"Since before Kakashi was born, actually. I remember when his mother found out she was expecting her first born, and she'd been so ecstatic to find out it was a little boy," she said with a small smile on her face. "The look on her face, it warmed my heart as well. Then I realized we'd be having a child running around the house and I wanted to kill myself right then and there. Sakumo, from the stories I heard from my mother, was a damn hellion. I expected Kakashi to be the same."

"How was Kakashi as a child?"

"A complete pain in the ass, just like he is now, but even so he's a joy to be around. Most of the time, anyways."

Iruka laughed. "I expected as much."

"But he loved his mom," Nori added softly. "More than anything in the word. I remember how he'd look at her, like nothing else even mattered. That's how he looks at you, Iruka-Sama."

Iruka had stopped walking when he heard the words, he'd been surprised and completely overwhelmed with emotions. He'd been aware how much Kakashi loved his mother but for him to be loved that much? It seemed unreal, and Iruka wasn't sure he was deserving of it.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop that." Nori wrapped an arm over Iruka's shoulder and pulled him close. "You deserve that kind of love, I mean, look what you're doing for him right now. No one else would be looking for Obito-kun."

"I guess you're right, Nori-San. Thank you." He blushed at the sudden praise.

They rounded the corner to the cafeteria area and heard a commotion coming from the other end of the hall, they both ran closer to the sound and when the rounded the next corner they found a young man with black hair on the ground with rubble on his legs and torso. It seemed that a part of the ceiling had came crumbling down as he walked past. Iruka assumed it was Obito right away, and after a moment he confirmed it was him. There was a bag that fell off to the side that seemed to be full of clothes and water bottles. 

"Obito?!" It was Nori that ran to his defense first. She seemed more nervous than Iruka was, but the young man had gotten to his feet on his own and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine, Nori-san."

The first thing Iruka noticed was Obito's scar on the side of his face, but even with it he was very handsome. He was about as tall as Kakashi with a similar build, not overly muscular but not too slim either. He wasn't showing too much emotion on his face, maybe he couldn't? Iruka didn't want to assume the scarred part of his face was numbed, but it looked like whatever happened to him had been painful.

"Let's get you out of here," Nori was brushing him off as if Obito hadn't just done it to himself. She turned him all around and checked him everywhere to see if he was injured.

"I told you, I'm alright. No need to worry, okay?"

"It's hard for me not to worry, you know that. I've worried about you and Kakashi since you were  _this_ big!" She had her had at her hip and laughed gently. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Obito couldn't help but smile back.

"It seems your doing well, Obito. I'm-"

"You're Iruka. I know you."

"Oh..."

"I did manage to talk to Kakashi once before the wedding, since I knew about the hit against my family, I wanted to see him one last time, at least." He said. "He showed me a picture of you and had nothing but nice, and maybe a little perverted, things to say about you." Obito looked him up and down quickly. "He's always had a type, that damn Kakashi.."

"Oh really?" Iruka blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "That's sweet I guess, you'll get to see him again soon again, which will be nice. May I ask how you knew, though? About the plan? Kakashi and I had no idea.."

Obito jerked a thumb towards Nori. "She told me."

"What?!" Iruka gaped. "Why didn't you mention it to us?!

"And get myself thrown and jail and possibly killed?!" Nori stood up tall and straight. "It was bad enough I told Obito, you have to understand what the consequences would have been.."

"Nori-san overheard the king talking to an anbu member and warned me, that's all, and she wanted me to warn Yuri, too. I'm glad she did."

"I'm glad, too. It's a shame we lost all those lives, but I'm glad you and your daughter are alright. Kakashi is on his way to find Yuri as we speak." Iruka assured him. "He'll call when he gets her, so please be patient."

"I don't care if I die, but I'd like Yuri to live a long and healthy life. That's my only wish"

"Yeah, me too."

How could Iruka not agree?

 

* * *

 

Iruka had made sure it was later in the day when they moved back to the castle, they'd taken the long scenic route just in case. It lessened the likely of them running into anyone. When they were a safe distance away from the city, Iruka called Kakashi to fill him in.

"I have Obito here with me," he said before Kakashi could greet him. "How about you?"

"We were successful as well."

Iruka could hear the smile through Kakashi's voice. It warmed his heart.

"I'm happy to hear that, we'll see you soon. Oh, and Obito says hey!"

Obito huffed in the background and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Obito? You wanna talk to him!?"

"I do not!" He blushed from Iruka's teasing.

"Don't be like that, Iruka. Bothering Obito is my job as his one and only friend."

"You're right, I'll leave that up to you when we meet."

Iruka smiled back at Obito who was only a few strides behind Nori. He looked a little nervous, but considering the circumstances it was normal. Nori had been looking back at the Uchiha every few seconds to make sure he was alright. It seemed as if they'd been close when Obito was younger, and a small part of Iruka was jealous that she was able to be around Kakashi and Obito when they were that age, he'd been learning how to speak properly, read and write while also learning how to be a proper young prince. His childhood had lacked friends and free time, he couldn't remember going out to play very often, when he did get to go out and play, he was being tutored on botany. Iruka knew way too much about flowers and grass and way too little about having real friends. 

Albeit jealous, Iruka was glad Kakashi didn't have to grow up the way he did. After years of living under his father's thumb, Iruka was finally able to make friends and relax. Sure, this particular situation was far from relaxing, but Iruka hoped he'd make a friend out of Obito when all is said and done.

"Iruka, you're spacing out. You good?"

"I'm good, Obito. I'm just glad you're coming home." He smiled making Obito choke on his words.

"Tch.." his cheeks burned red as he looked away. "You sound like Kakashi."

"My husband has taught me well~"

 

Iruka and the others had made it home just before dusk, and Kakashi wasn't far behind. Iruka has made an official order to imprison Obito on the grounds, locking him in one of the cells in the household. Nori has been left to guard him, and when Tenzo arrived back Iruka would have him switch shifts with Nori. They'd add Nori's wife, Haru, step in for shift changes as well. No one else was allowed around him, per Iruka's orders. 

"I know it sucks, but.. it's only until we get officially sworn in. We'll do whatever to takes to keep you safe," Iruka said as he locked Obito behind the thick black bars. "At least Nori is here to keep you company, I'm sure there are many things for you both to talk about."

"What about Yuri?" Obito asked, his voice was just as tense and nervous as his body looked. "Is your plan to lock her up, too?"

"I... I'm not sure what Kakashi has planned, but I know he's bringing her back here."

"Iruka-Sama!" A voice called down the hall. Iruka and Nori, who was quick to stand in front on the prince and drop into a defensive stance, both looked towards the voice.

It was a young man who Iruka recognized to be a messenger, he saw the man bring notes and oral reports to Sakumo on a few occasions. If he recalled correctly, the tall lanky man was named Tanaka. He looked as if he'd been running to find the price, a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead as he finally reached them. Tanaka took a deep breath before speaking.

"Your presence is require, Iruka-sama. The royal council has arrived, and Tsunade-Sama is not one to wait. If you may, bring Kakashi-Sama with you, I cannot find him."

"Yes, Tanaka-San, thank you."

Tanaka bowed and made his exit quickly. Had he always ran out of the room so fast? 

"Looks like your seat on the throne is happening sooner rather than later," Nori commented.

"I don't think so," Iruka shook his head. "I think they're going to question us first, then  _maybe they'll_  appoint us as kings."

"I guess there's only one way to find out..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if some parts seemed rushed or as if I didn't put enough detail.. I didn't want to get too invested in this chapter because I wasn't sure where I wanted to end it. This story is just about done, I thank you all sooo much for reading my mediocre writing, haha!! I didn't think this fic would get much attention at all, really.. but I'm glad it did! It makes me happy to be able to share my writing with you all, even if it isn't the best! I hope it makes you happy as well!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where it all ends up, thank god for the silver lining

Kakashi has taken the girls into the kitchen to get them a meal while Tenzo pulled aside their father to inform him of everything that was going on, and to assure him of his wife's safety.

Sakura looked tired, she'd been rubbing her eyes most of the way home but forced herself to stay awake just so she could eat. Yuri, on the other hand, was a huge ball of energy. She hadn't sat or stood still since they arrived. Kakashi was starting to get tired simply from watching her.

"So what're we gonna eat, old man?" She pulled herself up on the chair and hand her hands flat on the table. "I like ramen and soba. I'll take miso soup if you have it, too."

"Whoa, slow it down for a second, kid." Kakashi said. "I'm not even old!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you got all that grey hair on your head, just like an old man would!"

"My whole family has silver hair! Silver! Not grey!"

She waited for her big sister to turn around before sticking her tongue out at Kakashi and pulling the skin under her left eye, taunting him. 

Kakashi had never wanted to fight a kid before, but there was a first for everything.

He went into the kitchen only to see the head chef, Don, and asked him to make some food for the kids. He happily obliged and started to cook something quick and delicious for the girls. Sakura had been right on Kakashi's heels, saying she wanted to help cook just like she did at home. Don had no objections to getting any help, Yuri had insisted to help too, but only so she can nibble on food while they all made their meal. 

"Kakashi!"

He was walking out the dining hall when Iruka came running from the stairway.

"I found you, finally!"

"How's Obito?" Kakashi asked before anything else.

"He's fine, Nori is down their with him now. We've been summoned, though. We need to get into the meeting room ASAP."

"I guess the council isn't wasting any time."

"I guess not," he said. "But did you expect anything different?"

"I suppose not. We better not make them wait."

 

* * *

 

They walked in to see Tsunade, a large breasted woman with long blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She was an older woman with a young looking face, and from the rumors going around she also had a gambling problem. To her right was Jairiya, an older man with crazy white hair that was long and spiky, he had a mole on his nose. And to Tsunade's left was Orochimaru, a man who Iruka thought looked like a serpent with the dark tattoos under his eyes, and milky colored skin. His eyes resembled a snake's, they looked cold and were a bright amber color. They pierced through him as they made eye contact. His face never read of any emotion. Together, they made the head of the royal council. Their role was to watch over and adhere the royal family's and keep them in check, though what they did most of the time was drink their asses off and step in if things got out of hand- like Sakumo ordering the massacre of the Uchiha clan, for example. That was enough to make them sober up for a couple hours.

"Hatake-sama." Tsunade had been sitting at the head of the table, the newly married couple sat across from her. She had an inpatient smile on her face. "You both understand why you're hear today, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Iruka responded. He'd been sitting with his back straight, his hands folded neatly together on top of the table. He looked like a statue, almost. His voice didn't falter as he spoke, he sounded confident and respectful. That seemed to cheer up Tsunade just a bit, simply because she wasn't dealing with an oaf, but a man who knew how to speak in front of the council.

"There are things we need to ask you."

"Of course. My husband and I are both more than willing to answer any questions you three may have. Rest assured, we have nothing to hide."

"Is that so, Iruka-sama?" She nodded and opened the notepad in front of her, clicking her pen into existence. "This question is for you, Kakashi-sama."

"A-Alright.."

"Have you noticed any weird behavior from your father before the incident that occurred the night of your wedding?" She asked. "Describe in detail if the answer is yes."

Kakashi swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. He looked over at Iruka, who offered him a comforting smile. Iruka placed his hand on top of Kakashi's, and squeezed gently.  _It's gonna be alright,_ his eyes seemed to say for him. Kakashi wanted to believe that.

"He'd been acting distant, such as leaving dinner early and not filling me in after the meetings that I'd miss." Kakashi started to say. "He seemed nervous about something, but wouldn't tell me. My father and I were never close, but he made an effort to talk to me about something during dinner, even if there wasn't much to talk about. He was confined to his personal quarters for the past few weeks. I thought he was sick, honestly."

"Did you ask him why he was acting differently?" This time it was Orochimaru who asked the question. "If so, what did he say?"

"I tried to ask, but he brushed me off. I didn't push it any further. He's always been a secretive man."

"Secretive as in reserved, you mean." Iruka had interjected before Tsuande could speak. "As king, he was always worried who he could tell what to, resulting in him keeping many things to himself. I'm sure you all know how that is, having the only person you can truly trust be yourself. Sakumo-sama, though a good man, had kept many things to himself. As much as he loves his son, there were some things even he didn't need to know. I'm sure many other king's and queen's would be inclined to agree with that, as well. It's fact."

"You're a well spoken young man, Iruka-sama. You seem to know all the right things to say, just as your father did. He's trained you well." Orochimaru praised him, he had a fond smile on his face. "He was a man who said what _he_ wanted others to hear, never what others _wanted_ to actually hear. A very intelligent move on his part. Really, it's praise worthy."

Iruka didn't believe being his father's pawn was anything worth praise, but at least his years of training and classes was starting to finally pay off.

"Do you have a guess as to why, Kakashi-sama? Why would your father do such a thing? What was his motive?" Jiraiya was the next to speak. Tsunade was still jotting things down in her notepad.

"Uh... I don't really know... he didn't get along with them but... to kill them? No..." His voice was shaky, just like his hands. His mouth was starting to feel dry and full. Kakashi's stomach was doing flips on him. He'd never been so nervous on his life. Even with Iruka's presence, he was scared. He greatly disapproved of his father's actions, but he was more afraid  _for_ him.

"What's gonna happen to me dad?" The almost childish statement fell from his lips before his mind could catch it. Kakashi could feel tears well up into his eyes. "If proven guilty, you'll kill him, won't you? You'll take him away from me? Or will you throw him into a cell and watch him rot behind bars?"

"Kakashi-" Iruka was loosing his own composure. His husband was completely aside himself. Whatever strings of reality Kakashi was grasping on to, he'd finally let go. Fear of the unknown had completely taken over his mind, mixed with the anxiety of sitting in front of the council and being questioned.

"You'll try and get him for treason, won't you? Just so you can have his head. What kind of sick fucks-?!"

"KAKASHI!" Iruka had lost it, too, screaming the other man's name loudly, making himself red in the face. "That's enough. Council, I'd like to step out for a moment with my husband. He's not fit for questioning right now. I'd like to request a fifteen minute recess."

"Fine, But only fifteen minutes."

\--

"Take a deep breath, and drink this."

Iruka handed a glass of cold water to Kakashi, who drank the contents in one sip. He was sitting on the ground in the hallway outside of the meeting room, Iruka was rubbing small circles into his back.

"Wanna tell me what all of that was?" Iruka asked softly. He didn't want to pry the answer out of him, but it would but better for Kakashi if he spoke about it.

It took Kakashi a moment to collect himself. His head found the comfort of Iruka's shoulder, he rested it there and sighed deeply. He wasn't ready to relive such memories, but not everything could stay in the dark forever.

"When my mother died, right before taking her last breath, she asked for my father. He hadn't been around in weeks, knowing her condition, but he wasn't there. Yet, she still asked for him, even though I was there, only a young boy at the time, holding her hand as she took her last breath. Her last words were his name. After that, I had always secretly hated my father. He was questioned after her death, too, they thought he did it. She'd gotten sick after ingesting some kind of slow acting poison, I learned about that years later, they thought my father wanted the money she inherited from her father."

"I had no idea, Kakashi.. I'm so sorry.."

"He didn't do it, Iruka." He said, and he sounded sure, and angry at himself. "He _loved_ her, I know he did. I just.. never wanted to admit to myself that it was planned, that  _they_ killed her. With her gone.. my father was venerable.. he was malleable and could be used as a pawn, and was for many years, he tried his best to be my dad, but I never let him. I let my ignorance towards the whole situation get in the way. I couldn't see the bigger picture because I didn't want to." Kakashi admitted. "And I didn't want to face those feelings I had, and now I'll never get the chance to tell him I'm sorry." 

Kakashi paused to hide his face behind the palms of his hands. "They questioned me back then, too. Asking me who might hate my mother. Asking me things about my dad. I said too much because I knew so little, and my father was blamed and hated for so long because of the death of my mother, who everyone in Fire Country adored and loved. I don't want to be the reason for his death, Iruka. I've caused him enough pain."

Iruka threaded his fingers through Kakashi's hair and brought their bodies closer, he embraced his husband and kissed the top of his head. He didn't say anything as Kakashi started to cry into his shoulder, he held his there and continued to comfort him. They stayed like that for a moment. Kakashi cried silently in his husband's embrace, but felt comfortable in his arms. He felt safe, a little venerable, but safe.

"You're amazingly strong, Kakashi. We're going to get through this. I'm going to walk in there and answer everything on your behalf, so please, bare with this for just a little longer." Iruka  said quietly. "I won't let them bully or pester you with questions. I'll be right there holding your hand, alright? I've been trained to be under their kind of scrutiny, I'm used to it, please allow me to carry the weight of your pain for a while, it won't break me."

"You're the one who's strong, Iruka.. you're really one of a kind."

"Yeah, I know. Don't ever forget that." He teased.

 

* * *

 

Their meeting resumed.

"I'll be speaking on behalf of my husband, who is unfit to be answering anything on his own as of right now."

"And why is that?"

"Past traumas and anxiety, ma'am. I'm sure you remember questioning him before when he was a child. Do I need to say more?"

"No, Iruka-sama. I'll allow it." Tsunade cleared her throat. "We want to know Sakumo-sama's motive behind this attack. What drove him to do it? Why? Was it revenge on his wife? Was it to regain power over Fire Country? What?"

"Sakumo-sama did what he believed was best for his people." Iruka said simply. "By any means necessary, which unfortunately cost the lives of many people, but for the sake of everyone else, he felt as if it had to be done."

Kurotsuchi's words rang in the back of head, _for reformation_. It was clear to him now.

"Why?" Tsunade pressed on.

"So that Kakashi and I could rule over Fire Country and rule the land the way it should be done, they way it should have been done if not for the puppet masters behind the curtains. He wants us to lead with dignity, with respect, and with vigor. As much as I disagree with his methods, his approach was simple, Tsunade-sama. He sacrificed his name and role as king to pave the way for Kakashi and myself, to do the things he was unable to do during his time on the thrown. He's passing the crown to us, so we can fulfill his destiny."

"Did you know of his plan, Iruka-sama? You seemed well versed his his reasoning." Orochimaru asked.

"No, sir. I'm just an intelligent man. Sakumo-sama has mentioned he wanted Kakashi to marry someone who would help him lead this country the right way. I'm simply putting the pieces together." He said. "Recalling the few things I've been told by Sakumo-sama, and the situation at hand. That is the conclusion I've come up with."

"Is that so? What else has Sakumo-sama told you, then?"

"Nothing more that what I've said, aside from me taking care of his son and making him happy, which I intend to do so wholeheartedly." Iruka tightened the hold on his husband's hand. "We will lead this country, we will not let our name get ran through the mud because of this, we will rebuild slowly, and become what his father wanted."

"You'll get that wish, I'm sure." Old man Jiraiya smiled before whispering something to his colleagues. "You both know the situation at hand, and you both know you're both the new King's of Fire Country."

"Tomorrow morning we'll hold the ceremony for you." Tsunade added.

"Informal, no parade, no fireworks, none of the flashy stuff. You'll be sworn in over oath first thing tomorrow in the court yard. After that, we will part ways."

"And my father?" Kakashi asked.

"Will be living out the rest of his life in a comfy cell," came the response from Tsuande. "He has motives and means, but no one has come forwards saying he was the one who carried out the hit. His ANBU are tight lipped, and there was no official order on paper or in his records. Even if we cannot prove it, the allegations are more than enough to dethrone him."

It could have been worse, Kakashi supposed, at least he could visit his dad. The council would keep him locked up until the investigation was over, but afterwards, if no solid evidence, they'd have to let him go. Downside to all of that, though, was that he may not be accepted back in Fire Country. As Tsunade had said, the allegations were serious against him. There was little to no chance the citizens would allow him back into the country with open arms. It'd be better to keep the investigation open until his death, was the unfortunate truth. Kakashi's heart sank at that realization. He was being sworn in as king in less than 24 hours, he'd just lost his dad, and Obito was being held in a cell in the basement so he wouldn't be killed.

Everything was slowly starting to turn into hell.

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka interrupted as she was packing up her things. "Is there any way to grant the protection of the last two remaining Uchiha's?"

"Consider it done." She said without any hesitation. "But don't think I'm doing this because I like you."

"Of course not," he smiled. "Thank you, very very much."

 

* * *

 

Every cloud has a silver lining, as the saying goes.

Yuri was able to go home, safe and sound. She was happy to see her mother, she ran and jumped into her arms with a big smile on her face.

Obito didn't have to stay behind the bars of the cell, he was able to walk through the streets again. He was able to go home, as well, and live out the rest of his life.

The anbu had been disbanded by the royal council, if they persuaded the last remaining Uchiha's, it would be considered premeditated murder and they'd be facing life in prison on top of other charges for disobeying direct orders.

Kakashi and Iruka has been sworn in as King and King of Fire Country early the next morning. The dark robes with gold trims draped over their shoulders proudly. A shiny, golden crown placed on top of their heads after placing their hands on the Bible and being sworn in. Tsunade placed the heavy, jewel encrusted crown on top their heads to make it all official. They were the new King's of Fire Country starting at that moment.

It was a powerful and heart wrenching moment for many different reasons. Every moment leading up to the crowning was a roller coaster, but the familiar weight of gold on their heads was a reminder that it was all worth it, and Sakumo's sacrifice would not be done in vain. They both vowed to make sure of that.

 

Kakashi looked over at Iruka who had readjusted his crown shortly after the ceremony had ended. He raised an eyebrow at the other, who was making a face. 

"What's the matter?"

"It's heavy and stuck to my hair," Iruka pouted. "And it's sharp! I just cut my finger!"

"Does he always complain this much?" Obito has asked from behind him. As a sense of security, Obito had been appointed as one of their personal guards, along with Tenzo.

"Usually It's Kakashi who complains." Tenzo added. "Iruka-sama is, as usual, is a saint."

"Yeah," Kakashi couldn't help but agree. "He must be some kind of saint. A damned angel, really."

Obito snorted at the corny line. "He's gotta be to be deal with you 24/7!"

"I tolerate Kakashi, at best." Iruka shrugged. He'd taken off his crown and just held it, he'd given up on fighting with it. It was an uncomfortable weight on his head, to begin with. "But I love him. Very much so."

"I love you, too."

"And he couldn't run this country by himself, quite frankly. I think he'd be lost without me."

"You're probably right about that," he agreed sheepishly.

"Probably?" The other three men all said in unison.

"Alright, I would totally be lost without you, Iruka. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Iruka couldn't help but smile. "Obviously, but only because it's the truth."

Looking back at it all as he walked down the hallway to the throne with his husband, and his two best friends, Kakashi was pleased with how everything turned out. The road was bumpy, it was long, and it was filled with moments of joy and moments of dejection, but it seemed to be all worth it in the end. Things were starting to look up, no matter how they got here, Kakashi knew he'd be pleased with the outcome. He felt better knowing he had Iruka by his side every step of the way, helping him lay down the bricks that paved the way to the future. 

He'd gotten lucky to marry a man as handsome, intelligent and wise as Iruka was. Even if their their marriage had been a set up from the beginning, for a bigger plan that neither man had been aware of, they both fell in love in the process. Kakashi, slowly but surely coming to terms with his father's crime and his new position as king, was happy that it was Iruka he'd been arranged to marry. He was sure that if it was anyone else, everything would be a total disaster. Iruka made up for all of the things Kakashi lacked, like formality, optimism, and his general knowledge of the surrounding countries, Iruka was a lot more personable as well. Kakashi was the behind the scenes kind of guy, a good leader because he was strong willed and often tough as nail, but he enjoyed the simpler things and life more often than not, and simply couldn't be bother. Now, he had to step up to the plate and be a King that would make his mother and father proud.

He looked up at the photo of his parents, it was placed on the wall directly across the the two throne chairs, where himself and his husband had been seated, ready for their first official photos. All the past King's and Queen's has family photos on that wall, a cameraman had set herself up in front of Kakashi and Iruka to resume that tradition, and place their photo on the wall next to Sakumo and Misaki. Pride swelled up in Kakashi's chest at the thought. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day his picture would get hung next to his parent's, especially not a wedding photo. 

Misaki has such a pleasant smile on her face, one that Kakashi could honestly mirror in that moment. Just like her, he was overcome with delight. 

_I hope I'm making you proud, mama._ Kakashi smiled to himself as the camera flashed in front of him. He looked over at Iruka with a loving gaze, and Iruka looked over with eyes equally as loving. 

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Kakashi. But I'm very glad to have you in my life. It'll take time, but we'll make things right."

"With you by my side, Iruka, anything is possible."

**— fin —**

 

**EXTRA:**

 

"So you're a king now?!" Naruto had big bright stars in his eyes. "Wow! That's _sosososososo_ cool! I'm gonna tell everyone I know that I'm friends with the king! They'll all wanna be my friend now!"

Naruto was jumping up and down, his voice ecstatic and loud. Not that that was any different than usual, Iruka noted.

"Hey, Naruto.. you're living in the orphanage, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, how would you and the other kids feel if we had a monthly play day at the estate? I was thinking we'd have food and have games set up for you guys out in the courtyard, a day where you can forget everything and just have some fun."

"REALLY?! That would be so coooolllll!! We'd get to go inside the King's house, too?!" Naruto, again, had those big stars in his eyes. He was truly in awe. 

"Well, no... but you'd be in yard playing games. Which sounds fun, right?"

"Yeah!" He jumped out of his seat and hugged Iruka tightly, wrapping his small, but freakishly strong, arms around Iruka's shoulders. "The kids are gonna be so stocked!"

"We wanna make this place fun for kids! We're building new parks around town and making the schools bigger, too." He said. "We want learning to be fun, and-"

"I hate school." The boy frowned. "Make a law so I don't ever gotta go again."

Iruka wagged his finger in Naruto's face. "I don't wanna hear that! School is **very** important! You need education to get places in life."

"Nah, I just need money! See, nii-chan, I got all these coins! I can buy myself ramen today!"

"But not enough to buy mine? I see how it is.." he teased. "Naruto, thanks for meeting me for lunch as always. As king, I have a tight schedule to adhere to. But next week, same time same place, right?"

"Heck yeah!! I'll see you then, nii-chan!!"

As always, Naruto was a big ball of energy. But Iruka loved the vibe he got from the boy, he also envied his energy levels. He'd have to learn the boy's secret one day.

 

 

**EXTRA (2)**

 

A knock at his door disturbed Kakashi as he read. It was manga, of course, and a _really_ dirty one too. He was getting to the good parts when Obito has cracked the  bedroom door open and knocked at the frame.

"Obito?" He waived his friend in. "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," he looked back at Iruka who was sound asleep, and snoring loudly.

Kakashi hadn't realized how tired his husband had been lately, he was running around the lands trying to get on everyone's good side. He was eating with restaurant owners, walking around marketplaces and shopping centers asking the shopkeepers and people about suggestions they had to make things around town better. He look the suggestions seriously, and wrote them down after he got home. He even encouraged the citizens to write down things of their own and submit them for review. Iruka was truly dedicated to making Fire Country an amazing place to live. Kakashi was happy for that. He'd been dealing with things behind the scenes, while Iruka was the face of the operations. It just worked better that way.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Yuri."

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I just... I want a second chance, but it's too late for that, I've been trying to think of what I can do instead."

"Iruka is better at these kinda talks than I am, but.. I do get to see Yuri sometimes. I had asked her adoptive mother if there was any way I could be in her life, and I've been training her in karate every other weekend, since I'm pretty busy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obito sounded offended, but softened the look on his face a moment later. "Sorry, I know it's hard to bring her up to me. It's hard for me to even talk about her.. she just looks so much like Rin.. I can't get over it.. I really wish I could.."

"I should have told you," Kakashi didn't want to make any excuses. "I'm telling you now, though. Maybe you should teach her sometimes. I can't always make it to training when I have meetings to attend. Even if you can't be her father, you can be her role model. On the days I can't meet with her, you can train her in my place."

"My karate skills are really rusty, though." Obito pouted. "Do you think that would work? I could freshen up my skills."

Kakashi patted his friend on the shoulder to reassure him. "I think so. And her favorite ice cream is strawberry. Suggest strawberry ice cream after you guys train and you'll be her best friend. And don't worry about your skills, she'll kick your ass back into shape."

"Just like Rin would," Obito smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"She may look like her, Obito, but Yuri is very much herself. Well, she's a lot like you, but Yuri is Yuri through and through. Please remember that." Kakashi said. "She's headstrong and got a big mouth, but she's kind and very protective of those she cares about. Yuri is fun to be around, and she will definitely keep you on your toes."

Obito has been living too much in the past, he realized in the moment, thinking only of Rin and not the beautiful young girl they created. How could he have been so stupid? Yuri wasn't Rin, Yuri was a girl who needed her father, but her father was too emotionally compromised to step up to the plate. The option of being a father was no longer available to him, but Obito could at the very least be a role model to Yuri through the means of teaching her Karate. He'd been more versed in sword handling in his younger days, he'd love to pass that tradition on to his daughter.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Obito said after a short moment of silence between them. "I won't fuck it up this time."

"You better not. Rin would have wanted you to-"

"I know. I'm going to try my best."

"I know you will, Obito. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of you too, King."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where it ends, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you all!   
> All of the comments and kudos mean so much to me! thank you thank you thank you!!!!
> 
> also, please note that 1) Kakashi becomes a king his father is very proud of, 2) that Obito does become a role model to Yuri and teachers her all sorts of Martial Arts skills, and 3) Kakashi and Iruka are, and forever will be, very much in love.  
> xoxoxox


End file.
